


Blessed Seraph

by MarshmallowTitan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Family, Fluff, No Romance, No pairings - Freeform, Reincarnation, Seraph gene, Shinoa might come back, demon weapons, depends on the manga, idk - Freeform, vampire mika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowTitan/pseuds/MarshmallowTitan
Summary: Inspired by Seraph's Rest. They thought they'd lost, that this was the end. Little did either know that possessing the Seraph gene could be such a bitch. But then again, could it also be a blessing? Reincarnation fic.





	1. Rebirth

It wasn't fair. How could everything go from right to so, so wrong in the space of a few seconds? They nearly succeeded; having gone through one of the most gruelling rescue missions the group had ever been through. Mirai was safe within her brother's arms when they were ambushed and overpowered by Kureto Hiragi and Guren. Alone, the group may have had a chance, but when faced with an army plus Kureto's squad and the group found themselves on death's door.

They nearly made it, and yet, they were unsuccessful. They watched in horror when Mirai flung herself in front of her brother to shield him from a soldier's blade; piercing her through the heart. They watched as one by one, their comrades, their family, were slowly diminished until only Yuu and Mika stood.

And yet, the last thing the two remembered was staring down the blade on Kureto and Guren as the world went black around them.

** OoOoOoOoOoO **

When Ronald Bilius Weasley was born into the world, neither Molly nor Arthur thought it strange that he didn't share the signature Weasley bright red hair, but rather it had a pinkish tinge to it. But both parents brushed it off, merely glad that their child was born healthy.

However, it was only when one Ginerva Molly Weasley was born with a similar colour hair as her younger brother did the two parents begin to question why. Of course, both parents were pleased that it was nothing serious or life threatening, but the two couldn't help but wonder.

As Ron Weasley grew older alongside his sister, Molly and Arthur begun to notice that they were nothing like their previous brothers. Ginny took an instant liking to Ron, something which the family believes is due to his constant hovering over her shoulder, but nonetheless the two were inseparable. However, despite the twins, Percy, and Bill, Ron was different. He was silent yet quick to anger, calm yet fierce, but what startled the family even more was his sudden talent for fighting and Japanese.

It wasn't noticeable at first, the few random words of gibberish that left his mouth before he quickly fixed his mistake and continued on like nothing had occurred. But when a few words become too many, that's when the family begun to pay more attention.

They were random yet causal words that were spoken with such ease it was as if it was natural. A word that keeps slipping his lips is 'imouto', which Molly later found out is Japanese for sister. However, another word that the family keep hearing slip Ron's lips, albeit whenever the twins pull a prank, is 'baka' or 'teme'. Molly was later appalled when she discovered the meaning of those words and gave her youngest son a good tongue lashing about the use of such words, no matter what language it's spoken in.

And yet, what startled her the most was when Ginny replied in much the same manner, often times calling Ron 'onii-san'.

Despite the uniqueness of her two youngest children, she let them be, and her family continued to thrive and grow happily. However, that all changed when Ron turned eight years old. And her once happy family made a drastic change.

** OoOoOoOoOoO **

When Draco Lucius Malfoy was born, the Malfoy family and those with close ties to the pure-blooded family merely offered their congratulations to the family for a healthy birth. Ever since birth, Draco had been a quiet child, never raising a fuss or screaming his lungs out; something which had been a huge relief to both Narcissa and Lucius. That stayed that way for majority of his childhood. Yet he was an odd child for a Malfoy. Unlike his father, Draco didn't combe back his hair, instead letting it grow to about shoulder length and leaving it in an almost messy state; something which bothered Lucius to no end.

However, despite his hair, Draco loved life, which was quite the turn due to the gloomy and political upbringing of the family, but Narcissa was happy. Wherever the two went, Draco would smile, bright blue eyes wide with wonder and kindness as he socialised and made friends; something which Lucius was both pleased and disappointed in.

Lucius was pleased that his son and only Malfoy heir was making many friends and forming ties so quickly, but was disappointed in his son's cheerfulness and nativity. He knows he cannot expect a boy as young as Draco to understand, but he does not wish for his son to grow ignorant and to tarnish the Malfoy name.

However, that viewpoint changed as Draco grew older. Both Narcissa and Lucius noticing signs of Draco's hidden intelligence. It started with small things, a word here and an odd comment there, but what really gained their attention was the random switch in languages. Whenever engaged in a conversation, Narcissa would pick up both Latin and Japanese words randomly spoken throughout his sentences; some which even Draco picked up and quickly apologised before correcting himself.

Narcissa, forever curious, asked her son where he'd learned such words, in which Draco would reply with a small frown.

"I don't know." He always answered, and Narcissa believed him, for even he seemed startled by the slip ups. When Narcissa informed her husband, he was proud. Stating, albeit in a well-mannered way, that it was a sign of his intelligence, something which Narcissa agreed with. However, soon as the years dragged on, the day on Draco's 8th birthday, things quickly turned sour for young Draco Malfoy and his prideful family.

** OoOoOoOoOoO **

Neville Longbottom was always a quiet child. Some say it's because of the tragic fate of his parents, or that fact that he may be a Squib, but no one, not even Neville Longbottom himself, knew why he is as he is.

Whenever Neville thinks back to the loses of his parents, a dull and frightening ache in his heart startles him; bring back the familiar feeling of losing a loved one, of the familiar feeling of watching death. It both puzzled and scared him that the feeling was even familiar to him, but he kept it to himself.

Whenever he dreamed, he heard a voice, one that called a familiar yet unknown name to him; lulling him into something unknown. But before he could even piece together what is occurring, he'd wake up in cold sweats, his mind hazy and confused at the reoccurring dream.

He never wanted to bother his grandfather and grandmother, for indeed he was a quiet child haunted by a strange dream, but there were instances where he startled even himself. Neville knew of the existence of magic, he himself having been born into a pureblood family, but as he grew older, his grandparents were becoming desperate.

Not once in his entire life did he display any signs of accidental magic, and his grandfather was coming up with all kinds of frightening ways to force him to bring it out. It was during one of his attempts did Neville not only startle his grandparents, but also himself.

It was during another one of his grandfather's attempts did it occur. His grandfather had spelled the utensils to fly after him, chasing him throughout the house. Surprisingly, Neville wasn't scared nor frightened, merely concerned as what to do.

However, what surprised the Longbottom family was when Neville spun around and physically grabbed the flying utensils out of the air with his bare hands and instinctively threw them back at his grandfather before he could even realise what he's doing. His grandfather, thankfully, managed to spell the utensils to freeze in mid-air before falling to the ground with a clatter.

Once Neville comprehended what he'd just done, he couldn't stop the wave of apologies that left his mouth as he _bowed._ Again, his family and Neville himself disregarded the strange behaviour as a possible Squib dealing with the loose of his parents; but neither member of the Longbottom family could possibly comprehend what is awaiting the young child.

** OoOoOoOoOoO **

Harry James Potter was a lonely child. Growing up in a hostile environment, his parents having died when he was too young to remember them. He grew up watching as his "family" grow fat and lazy all the while he grew skinny and worked.

His clothes didn't fit him, he only had one pair of shoes, his glasses were broken and his hair a mess. But what really gained people's attentions is not the oddly shaped scar on his forehead or his brilliant green eyes, but rather the distant and intelligent look in his eyes. If that didn't freak out the ordinary family, then Harry's sharp reflexes, odd tendencies to speak in Japanese and Latin, and his seemingly non-caring attitude definitely did. For no matter how many times they kicked him down, no matter how many times they punished him or spoke badly of him, he always got back up.

It got to the point where even Dudley's gang didn't faze him. In fact, he even welcomed the chance to fight them and beat them to a pulp; for someone so small and skinny, he's a good fighter.

However, underneath the non-caring attitude and tough exterior, he was plagued by repeating nightmares. Every time he goes to bed, every time he closes his eyes and falls asleep, he is haunted by the same nightmare night after night.

Each night is the same. He stands in a grand and lavish building, white and gold decorated the ceiling and pillars around him; stairs rose from the floor towards an arch that led to somewhere unknown, but his eyes aren't on the mysterious doorway, but rather on the crying and bleeding blonde in front of him. Blood stained the pearly white tiles as bodies on children laid behind the blonde, but what frightened Harry the most was the scary man approaching them.

Long silver hair, white uniform and blood red eyes that just screamed "vampire". It's all the same. The boy screaming at him to run as the vampire pieces his stomach and sliced off his arm. He could feel himself move, as he aimed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger; watching as the male vampire falls to the ground and releases the blonde haired boy. He remembers the tears, the sorrow and the anger and exhaustion as he runs up the stairs before finally waking up.

Some nights he wakes up with tears trailing down his face, others he catches himself shouting an unknown yet familiar name; his hand outstretched high above him as if trying to grab onto the nameless boy.

His heart ached, but he had no clue as to why. His uncle and aunt always shouted at him whenever they awoke to him calling out to the boy in his dreams, but he didn't care. For his nightmares took up much of his mind and distracted him more and more. For Harry could just feel it, the answers on the tip of his mind but just out of reach. It both frustrated and annoyed him greatly.

And yet, nothing could prepare young Harry for the answers he'd receive.

** OoOoOoOoOoO **

On the day of their eighth birthday, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter, collapsed in sheer agony as their screams pierced the air.


	2. Recognition

The day of Ron's eighth birthday was met with much celebration throughout the Weasley household, for he was only four years away from getting his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Letters and gifts from his older siblings were sent, while he, Ginny and his mum and dad sat around the table and dug into one of Molly's home-made chocolate cakes.

Everything was going great. The food was delicious, the presents, while small in numbers and nothing too fancy, was just perfect in his opinion, and his parents are allowing him to snack on sweets and chocolate frogs all after dinner. Something which Ginny was very jealous of.

But what no one, not even Ron, expected was for white hot pain to envelope his being; causing him to collapse to the ground and clutching his head as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Through his screaming and his pulsing body, Ron could just make out the worried and panicked voices of his family as they crowd around him. But Ron wasn't concentrated on them, instead he his mind, amongst the pain, was more focused on the flashing of images and echoed voices in his mind as memory after memory assaulted him.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the pain subsided, leaving Ron gasping for breath and shaky as he slowly comprehended the memories. It was like every question that was ever wondered finally made sense, as the missing pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

And yet, despite this, despite the fact that he, and possibly the others as well, were freaking _reincarnated,_ he could not stop the tears that flowed down his face when he caught sight of his sister.

"Mi-rai?"

Ginny gave him a worried and puzzled look, glancing nervously over to her parents for any indication as what to do. Ron, or rather Shiho, shook his head to rid himself of his sisters death before getting up on shaky legs. Mumbling an excuse, Shiho stumbled to his room to think over this startling revelation, leaving a fretting Molly and Arthur and a worried Ginny standing in the kitchen.

** OoOoOoOoOoO **

The day of Draco's eighth birthday was spent with his mother and godfather, for his father had business matters to attend to and forbid him from going out or inviting anyone over to celebrate; stating that it was unbefitting of a Malfoy and that he'll have to get used to it. But Draco didn't mind, for merely having his mother and godfather by his side as he opened gifts and ate was enough for him.

He had fun, yet strangely enough a dull ach could still be felt in his heart, as if longing for something. It confused him. He was born to a rich and powerful family, he has a kind mother and understanding godfather. Albeit his father isn't exactly there for him most of the time, but he didn't mind. So why does he feel like a big part of his life is missing?

Yet as he played with and examined the veriest gifts given to him by friends and families and those wishing to get into the Malfoy family's good books, his mother and godfather conversed quietly off to the side. However, neither Draco, nor his mother or godfather expected the sudden turn of events.

It happened so suddenly. One minute he was reading a charmed card from Pansy, a girl he met during one of his father's business meetings, and the next sheer and overwhelming pain engulfed his being; causing him to choke on the air before letting loose a gut wrenching scream. His body _burned._ Much like when…

… _he became a vampire…._

Draco's eyes shot open as he collapsed onto his back, hands clutching his head as he continued to scream in agony, only just registering the panicked looks of his godfather and mother hovering above him. Memories, imagines, emotions all rammed into him like a train without warning. His head felt like it was about to crack open, his body burned, but moreover, he could feel it _changing._ Changing into the monster he once was.

In an instant, it was over, leaving his body tingling and sore as his jumbled mind slowly comprehended the memories that crashed into him. His throat was dry, an all too familiar thirst making itself known as he regained his breath; getting up on shaky legs, much to his family's protest.

"I'm fine…" He murmured as he slowly regained his breath, ignoring his godfather's stern orders to remain still. As Draco, or rather Mikaela, stubbornly stood on weak legs, he let his eyes wander before resting on a familiar weapon. His sword, the one assigned and given to him by the Queen, laid on the ground harmlessly a few metres away.

Mika slowly made his way over to his weapon, confusion hazing his mind at the sudden appearance of his weapon. Collapsing on his knees in front of his weapon, he grabbed the handle and lifted it up so that the tip pointed away from him. It was heavier than usual, but not so much that he couldn't wield it.

"Draco! Don't touch that!" Mika felt hands pull at his clothes as another set grabbed his hand and attempted to pull his sword out of his grip. Before Mika could stop to think, instinct took over, causing him to quickly pull out of his mother's grip before twirling around and kicking his godfather in the stomach; bringing the sword close to his being in a protective hug as he backed up and away from his startled family.

His mother gasped; eyes wide as a hand flew up to cover her open mouth. His godfather looked just as shocked as her, but merely continued to clutch his stomach on the ground. Mika didn't think much of the startled and shocked reactions, merely believing that it was due to his reaction. However, what he didn't expect was for his mother to slowly and cautiously walk towards him; her eyes seemingly on the brink of tears. When she stood right in front of him not once did he expect for her to crouch down and cup his face with shaky hands.

"Draco… you're eyes…" She whispered, eyes still wide as tears slowly ran down her cheeks. Mika froze, his own eyes going wide as he finally comprehended what she meant. Just as quickly as before, Mika escaped her hands and ran to the closes mirror in the room and stopped in front of it. Mika didn't know if he should cry, be relieved or be angry at fate but instead chose to stare at his reflection.

His appearance was similar to that of his past self. His hair was paler, although it still maintained its shaggy appearance. His complexion pale and, while his face maintained that of his past self, it showed dominant elements of both his mother and father. However, that wasn't what got his attention. What did catch his attention was his eyes. Brilliant blue slitted eyes stared back at him, and the longer he stared the more everything pieced together and made sense.

Never in all of his lifetime did he think reincarnation was possible, even less so that both his sword and vampiric genes would carry on with him… Somehow.

"Severus, What is he…" Mika's attention was diverted once more to his tearful mother and shocked godfather, it was only then did the severity of his situation fully impact him. He's a vampire, born to a family of pure-blooded wizards who despise his kind. Mika knows for a fact that this worlds vampires are different to the ones he's used to, which gives him an advantage, but his mother and godfather can obviously tell that he's no longer human. He can't tell them the truth.

He can't have another family's ties cut once more.

"Please…" Whispered Mika, falling to his knees as he continued to clutch his sword, as if it'll give him strength like the numerous times he's been on the battlefield. "Please don't tell anyone…"

** OoOoOoOoOoO **

After the peculiar incident revolving around his abnormally sharp reflexes, his grandparents had celebrated, believing it to be a sign of accidental magic. Since then, his birthday celebrations had been more lively and happier as he grew older. His eighth birthday was no different.

Truthfully, as he grew older Neville enjoyed his birthday celebrations less and less since that fateful day, his birthday becoming more of a reminder of his accidental magic then the day of his birth. But despite the negative feelings he holds towards a person's most special day, he continues to smile happily and enjoy the day to the most of his ability.

In fact, Neville was excited for the day he'll receive his Hogwarts acceptance letter, for it'll be the first step to freedom. The chance to leave his grandparents behind, gain friends and to actually enjoy his birthday with his friends.

_ His family. _

Neville paused in unwrapping his gift at the stray thought. It's been happening now for a while, stray thoughts would flicker through his mind at random, often times accompanied by a strange feeling or emotion. But what confused him the most were his dreams.

When he was younger, he'd have nightmares of hiding under the bed, a young girl, his sister, telling him to remain quiet and to stay hidden. The door to the room would then open, and a man would walk in. Gasps accompanied by the splattering of blood greeted his ears, the body of the young girl dropped on the ground as her lifeless eyes stared back at him. Then, he'd wake up.

For so long those nightmares had haunted him, but ever since his burst of accidental magic, his hellish nightmares had swapped out for something stranger.

He's back in the room, but this time he no longer hid under the bed. Near the window stood an almost demonic figure that smirked at him. They'd talk, converse strangely enough like old friends, before Neville would wake up; the words spoken between them forgotten. But it was the same every night since then, and Neville didn't know which dream was more frustrating.

"Neville? Aren't you going to finish unwrapping your gift?" Called his grandmother, a frightening lady in his opinion, but nonetheless Neville shook his head and plastered on a smile.

"Sorry, I just spaced out for a second."

"You seem to be spacing out frequently. Is something the matter?" Asked his grandfather.

"I'm fine, real-" Neville couldn't finish. His words were cut off as choked gasps left his mouth; his eyes widening in shock as he finally registered the sheering pain that slammed into him.

Screaming, Neville wrapped his arms around his body as he laid on his side, his legs kicking out as he screamed in agony. He could see the blurred shapes of his grandparents hovering over him, but whatever words that they shouted at him were washed away in the wave of his agony. Memories filled his mind of a different life, causing his head to feel like it's about to split open. Everything that didn't make sense finally had an answer to them, and in place of his pain was a hole in his heart as he lost his family once more.

His screams died down, tears streaming down his face as he choked back a sob as he mourns his lost family. His grandparents frantic and confused by the sudden and frightful change in their grandson, as all they could do was comfort him.

** OoOoOoOoOoO **

Harry Potter never expected anything on his birthday, for his family it was just another day, but to him it was a special occasion; a day to remind him that someone had loved and conceived him and brought him to this world. He always imagined his mother had cried with joy at the sight of him, and that his father would've carried him with care like he'd seen many other father's do.

So all in all Harry wasn't surprised when he was ordered to do his chores before being locked in his cupboard for majority of the day. However, what Harry never expected in a million years was the pain to hit him like a train. It took him off guard, causing him to collapse against the dusty walls with a loud thud as he clutched his head. Harry bit his lips in an attempt to hide the scream that burned his lungs, wanting to be released. Harry merely allowed muffled screams and grunts escape his lips; stubborn as to not give into the pain.

However, when the memories assaulted him, he couldn't hold back the screams any longer. His world blurred, consumed by sheer agony as he curled in on himself. Heavy thumping and shouts could be heard from outside, increasing in volume as they approach his cupboard; practically ripping open the door.

Words were shouted into his face, but Harry couldn't comprehend what was being said, majority of his attention being fixated on the memories cramming into his skull. Memories, emotions, _nightmares._ It was almost like all the answers to his questions were being answered at the price of pain; both emotionally and physically. But overall, amongst the pain, amongst the sadness and depression at losing his family again; anger took over.

When the pain subsided, when his mind became clear enough to think, he found his instincts and rage take over as he planted a well-aimed fist into the red face of his uncle; sending him staggering backwards. Getting up on shaky legs, Yuu rushed forward, snatching out the frying pan from Petunia's grip and, without any hesitation, slammed the frying pan down on Vernon's face.

Petunia's shrieks pieced through the air as Yuu relentlessly bashed Vernon with the frying pan before rendering the man heavily injured and unconscious. Breathing heavily, Yuu dropped the frying pan before setting his rage-filled gaze at his unforgiving aunt and cousin.

Dudley, as expected of an ignorant eight year old, pissed his pants at the mere sight of Yuu, all the while Petunia pushed her shaky son behind her. Without thinking, Yuu summoned Asuramasu in his right hand and pointed the blade at her neck; causing her to push herself flat against the wall while Dudley bolted upstairs.

It was only when he heard the familiar luring whispers of his demon did the rage that held him shatter, leaving him startled and shocked at his own actions. Backing up, Yuu lowered his blade, his eyes glazed over as he stared at the floor.

"From now on, you will give me Dudley's toy room, with my own bed and clothes. I will have proper meals every day and you will never breathe a word of what occurred today. Do you understand?" Said Yuu sternly, raising his blade once more to emphasis his point. Petunia nodded frantically, her eyes wide and fearful as she watched the blade pointed before her.

Happy, Yuu lowered his blade once more, watching as Petunia rushed over to her fallen husband and called an ambulance. Yuu stared at Asuramasu, replaying his last memories of the death of his family before being reincarnated into this wretched world. A world free of vampires, of the Demon Company, of the Seraph gene.

But, if this new life is really free of all the horrors of his previous life, then how is Asuramasu still with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS


	3. Uncertainty Among Some

Since the return of his memories, Shiho became even more protective of his little sister. The year after he regained his memories, Ginny had undergone the same excruciating ritual of regaining her own memories, giving their family a heart attack and a desperate want for answers. Of course, Shiho, not wanting to cause any grief so early in his new life, gave his family a vague explanation of why both he and Ginny had undergone such a frightening display on their eighth birthday.

Needless to say, Molly had taken the liberty of waiting until holidays to bring everyone back home so that the two could explain. Shiho, for obvious reasons, did the talking for Mirai was still too shell-shocked herself to properly explain without letting something slip.

As far as the Weasley family is concerned, all that they're aware of is that both Ron and Ginny were brother and sister in their previous life, and had regained their memories of their past life. When the question came around asking why the regaining of their memories was so painful, Shiho couldn't stop the downcast look from appearing on his face.

The best answer he could give them was that their previous life wasn't a pleasant one.

Thankfully, they accepted his reluctance to fully explain and let them be. Occasionally, his parents or the twins would inquire bits and pieces, such as their names in the previous life, and if the reason for their unique hair colour and slip in languages was due to their previous life.

Of course, the answers he did answer quite quickly became knowledge throughout the family, but even so their new family respected them and refrained from dredging up any unwanted memories.

Throughout his remaining years until he turned 11, Shiho had been practising his fighting once more in secret, having managed to summon his weapon despite his reincarnation. Out of curiosity, Shiho attempted to speak with his demon to find some answers to his slowly building question. After speaking with his demon, it was revealed that not even she knew why she'd past on along with him, but concluded that it may have something to do with the Seraph genes; having revealed that she could still sense a non-human side to him like before.

Stupid Seraph gene.

But then again, that also raised another question. If the Seraph gene still played a dominant part in his new life, did that mean that the others have been reincarnated as well?

** OoOoOoOoOoO **

Since the drastic alter of his new life, Narcissa had taken it into her own hands to conceal his non-human side with a glamour. With the added bonus of the House Elves fetching Mika animal's blood as a substitute with his family being none the wiser of his non-human nature. But even he knows that animal's blood won't last him long, and soon, he'll need human blood.

_ Just like last time. _

But last time, Yuu had been there for him. Now, however, despite his new life and new family, Mika can't bring himself to rely on them. For neither of them could ever understand his burden. Only Yuu could ever understand him, and he's not here.

The only reminder Mika had of his past life was his cursed blood and trusted sword. The rest are memories. A small smile graced his lips.

_ If only Yuu could be by his side and experience this new life with him. _

So far, no one in this new life knew the truth, of his past life, or of the monster he's become once more. And he intends to keep it that way. It took a bit of convincing, but eventually he managed to keep his mother and godfather quiet about his sword, which he now hides underneath his wizarding clothes. However, even he knows, that no matter how hard he tries, he cannot keep everything a secret forever.

And day by day, he awaits that tragic day.

** OoOoOoOoOoO **

Since that fateful day, Yoichi acted different. Albeit subtly, but the changes were there. He was more confident in himself and his actions, he didn't let the words of his grandparents deter him like they used to; and foremost, he seemed more sullen.

He kept to himself more and became more reclusive; the deaths of his friends… his family, hit him hard. So he started to train. Through the bond with his demon, Yoichi found out that he still had access to his weapon, and began to train both in weapon and physically in order to protect his friends and family better. For he doubts he'll be able to handle the death of another loved one anymore.

He trained where no one would disturb him, hidden away from any outsiders; both muggle and magical. He trained as much as humanely possible for someone his age and structure, but even then he wanted to be prepared. So he studied ahead in the magical world.

He was please to discover that vampires in this world have many weaknesses and weren't as much of a threat as the vampires he's familiar with. Although, it seemed that the weaknesses the vampires of this world possess are covered by the large amounts of magical and non-human creatures that exist. Thankfully, many have weaknesses as well, ones he can deal with, but the large amounts of creatures here are larger than that of his world and the Four Horsemen of John; and more human in appearance.

His mind wandered to Yuu and Mika, remembering the conversations and interactions he managed to have with the former human after they set aside their differences to rescue Shiho's sister. He wondered… were they reincarnated too? Will he be able to see them again?

A deep selfish part wishes to see his friends again.

** OoOoOoOoOoO **

Since the day of his returned memories, Yuu had been enjoying life a lot more now that he had more freedom. While he grew in weight from both the healthy servings of food and his exercise, his height, on the other hand, was still shorter than the average boy his age. Something which he blames his upbringing and malnutrition on. However, one good thing that came out of the reawakening of his memories is that he no longer needs his glasses. How, he has no idea, but he isn't complaining.

As soon as everything was settled and an understanding was passed between him and his family, Yuu began to train even more with Asuramaru, determination firing him with the will to not let another tragedy occur. So he trained, every day he trained hard and vigorously to get his fighting capabilities back to how they were in his previous life. Once he reached his goal, he'll push himself even harder to get stronger than his past self.

Judging by the life he lives now, and what he's seen on the TV, Japan is still alive and healthy and no virus has been released. So either this is a parallel universe or he's not only been reincarnated but has travelled back in time. Strangely enough both are believable, but it's the only thing he could come up with that explains the Seraph gene still in his system.

Asuramaru comments that it's probably the angel's doing; not wanting them to die just yet. This gave Yuu hope. For if this was the case, then would Mika, Yoichi, and the Kimizuki siblings also have been reincarnated? It makes sense, but he sadly has no solid proof that they have indeed shared the same fate as him.

But before he can even begin to look he needs to train and wait till he's old enough to even leave home. Sadly, things aren't like how they were in his past life, where a 15 year old could go to war and live by themselves without any trouble. No, in this world, he has to wait till he's at least 17 before he can leave, so in those remaining years he'll train and learn as much as possible so that when he finds his friends… his family, he'll be able to protect them.

During his self-training, he managed to learn how to seal his weapon in his inner world, and to be able to summon it at will much like how Yoichi summoned his bow. It took a lot of hard work and effort, but eventually he succeeded and now felt even more protected and guarded; being able to have the advantage of surprise when it comes to an attack.

He felt both accomplished yet pathetic as all he could do was sit and wait helplessly until he became an adult. It were these odd times that he wished things were similar as his previous life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will be set in mainly Yuu and Mika's point of view as he goes to Hogwarts!


	4. Set in Motion

Throughout his entire life, both present and previous, never in his wildest dreams did Yuu ever think that witches and wizards existed. Sure, he believed in demons and angels and vampires, but wand waving magic? As funny as it sounded Yuu was actually a little bit dubious regarding the neatly written letter made from parchment in his hands. It asked for a reply to his acceptance to a freaking _school_ for magic, but an old instinct deep down was already running a thousand miles a minutes; wondering if it's somehow a trap.

But then again, how else was he supposed to find out if this is legitimate?

So he replied, albeit frustratingly as he cursed the damn parchment for making his life difficult with a pen, before cramming the letter back into the envelope and giving it to the owl that awaited outside. It took a few convincing words to keep his aunt and uncle from shooing away the owl at first sight, having huffed and rolled his eyes at his "family's" fear of anything abnormal, but eventually he managed to keep the owl waiting outside until he returned his reply.

A small smile tugged at his lips at the thought of his family's ridiculous fears; wondering how they'd react when confronted with the knowledge of his Seraph genes and demon weapon. He also wonders how they'll react if they ever met Mika.

Mika…

If he's reincarnated, then he'd be human again!

A large smile tugged at his lips, his eyes going wide with happiness. If Mika was reincarnated as he was, then he'd be human again! If he were to find Mika again, then they could live life again, without the threat of vampires or the destruction of mankind. He and Mika could finally live the life they always wanted!

And yet… Was Mika even reincarnated? If so, he could be on the other side of the globe for all he knew. Feeling discouraged, Yuu's bright smile slipped off of his face, leaving him feeling empty with an aching heart.

Days turned into week and weeks turned into months and still no reply from the mysterious letter. Yuu didn't know if it was some weird prank or if they were planning for an attack, but soon Yuu pushed any thoughts of the letter to the back of his mind. Instead, he began to research the world around him to see if there is any difference between this world and the world he once lived in.

So far, from what he's researched, there weren't any differences from what he remembered before the virus, the only difference being is that he lives in England and that no virus has been unleashed, yet the Seraph gene is still present; so does that mean that the Demon Company still existed, but just wasn't known to the public? Did they succeed or do they even exist in this world?

He wish he knew so that he could be more prepared.

However, one thing he definitely wasn't prepared for was a knock on the door, followed by a startling shriek from Petunia. Instantly Yuu reacted, practically leaping down the stairs and to the door, readying his hands to summon Asuramaru before he skidded to a halt at the weird sight at the door. There, with a disdainful sneer plastered on his face, stood an intimidating man with shoulder length greasy black hair with a taste for black robes. It was such an unexpected sight that Yuu couldn't help but gape at the man as bright green locked onto dark brown.

"Who the hell are you?"

If possible, the sneer on the man's face deepened, and a small part of Yuu wondered if he should've kept his mouth shut. "My name, Mr Potter, Is Severus Snape, and I am the Head of Slytherin and Potion's Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to take you to Diagon Alley to collect your school supplies." He drawled. Yuu continued to stare, vaguely aware of Petunia spitting the man's name before cowering behind Yuu when the man's menacing eyes landed on her.

"Oh, so that letter was legit." Stated Yuu bluntly, but deep down he's mildly interested.

"Indeed."

Yeah, this man looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here, but Yuu definitely isn't going to let this man push him around. However, deciding not to push his luck with a man who'd possibly affect his school life, Yuu decided it'd be best to not keep the man waiting, least he want is to be on his bad side. Although, judging by the looks of things, he's somehow already on the man's bad side. Oh well.

"I'll go get ready."

** OoOoOoOoOoO **

"All students must be equip with… jeez, they're very particulate about what to get." Grumbled Yuu, reading over the supplies list as he and Professor Snape walked through London. Yuu had discovered not that long ago that the man had little interest in what he had to say, preferring the quiet instead of engaging conversations. All of this Yuu promptly ignored as he read out loud the supply list in mild interest.

"And may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat or a toad. What use is a damn toad in a magical school?"

"Language, Mr Potter." Snapped Professor Snape, but Yuu paid no mind. After all, one doesn't deal with Guren for four years and not learn how to deal with some of the man's irritating behaviour and habits. "How the hell are we going to get all of this in London? Unless there's some secret magic place you people go to."

If Yuu wasn't paying much attention to the brooding man, he would've missed the small tick mark beginning to form on his Professor's forehead. However, the growing tick mark did nothing to cease his talking.

"Be patient." Grinded Professor Snape as the two approached a dingy pub. Professor Snape opened the door, holding it open for Yuu before closing it behind them. Inside, murmuring sounded throughout the pub, the room dark with nothing more than candles and dirty windows to illuminate the place. Without even stopping, Professor Snape weaved his way silently through the crowd and towards the back door, only to be greeted by a dead end.

"It's a dead end." Stated Yuu.

"How observant of you." Sneered Professor Snape sarcastically, causing Yuu to frown and the Potions Master pulled out his wand and began to tap the brink wall. Yuu watched him with curiosity, only for his eyes to widen minutely as the bricks began to shift and move on their own; pulling and flipping away to form a doorway that led to one of the most unusual places he's ever laid eyes upon. People of all age and gender wearing similar robes to Professor Snape, pointed hats and carrying odd items here and there. Envelops and owls flew through the alley and in and out of shops while many families took their kids around to collect supplies of their own.

"This, is Diagon Alley. We will be getting everything you need here." Drowned Professor Snape, merely sparing Yuu a glance before walking off, almost expectantly that Yuu will trail behind him like a frightful puppy in this new and foreign world. Yuu's brow morphed into an angry frown, his dislike for the man increasing the longer he hung around.

"Wonder what crawled up his ass and died." Muttered Yuu before slowly trailing after the man clad in black. It seemed his Professor didn't pay much attention to whether or not his young charge was following him as he expected; and oh, how easy it'd be for Yuu to simply walk off. But sadly, he couldn't risk his new found independence and get lost in this new world. This wasn't like Japan, where he remembers places and names from his short time on ground and could be given freedom to lead direction.

Huffing to himself, Yuu quickly caught up to his Professor, who still has yet to realise that he'd just caught up as he continued to talk.

"-to open your bank account so that you may collect enough money to pay for your school supplies. Afterwards, we'll go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get you measured for your school uniforms. After that, we'll buy your textbooks and essentials before getting your wand." Professor Snape suddenly stopped, causing Yuu to accidentally walk into him. Professor Snape, who sneered down at Yuu, twirled around dramatically, allowing Yuu to glimpse the tall white and almost imposing building in front of them.

"Do pay attention to your surroundings, Mr Potter. Now, when we enter, do remain silent and let me do the talking. Least we want is for you to somehow offend the Goblins." Without another word or warning, Professor Snape spun around once more and stalked inside, leaving a baffled Yuu left standing out front before quickly running after him, only to stop dead in his tracks.

Small, dwarf like men with large noses and the most prominent sneer on each any every face that could give Professor Snape a run for his money. They were all so ugly yet so angry looking. Yuu didn't know if he should laugh or be cautious, but seeing as they're all serving witches and wizards, Yuu wondered if they just didn't like humans in general for whatever reason.

Another thought entered Yuu's mind as he trailed behind Professor Snape. Were they being forced to work like this, and that's why they appear to hold a dislike for humans? He didn't know, but after his fair share of time spent as livestock, Yuu could understand the feeling of burning hatred towards his tormentors and, if that's the case regarding these Goblins, then he could empathies with them.

"Hey, why do they look so angry?" Asked Yuu bluntly, watching with mild amusement as Professor Snape practically tripped over his own feet at the random question. Turning around to pin the eleven year old with an analysing look, Yuu locked his own piercing green gaze with the man's dark brown ones. However, Yuu was, admittedly, thrown off guard when the usually silent man answered his question.

"The Goblin race have always held a hatred for humans. Despite being subservient for wizards and witches, there have been quite a few Goblin rebellions through the 18th and 19th century." Answered Professor Snape, surprising Yuu once more by the absence of his sneer. "However, despite their incredible intelligence, the Wizarding World has a severe injustice towards non-humans and half-humans, despite their capabilities; treating them poorly and unfairly. Perhaps, Mr Potter, that is why they are so angry at us humans. For despite having control over a large chuck of Wizarding Britain's economy, they are still treated poorly."

For the first time since Yuu laid eyes on this man, he felt a tinge of respect for him. Despite how lame and stupid his question sounded, Professor Snape didn't disregard his question and answered it to the best of his capabilities. Maybe, this man isn't as black and white as Yuu believed him to be.

Yuu's mind wandered to a certain blonde, remembering all too well the distrust and hatred he received for being something that was forced upon him. The hatred that the blonde thought of himself as well. His mind then wondered back to his own case. Technically speaking, he isn't 100% either. With Asuramaru within his mind, some would argue that he isn't human, but what really took away the human side of him was his Seraph gene. Even his demon acknowledged that he isn't fully human due to the experiments.

So he wondered, what would he be classified as? That is if this world is free from the horrors of the world he once lived in.

"Mr Potter." Startled, Yuu looked up at the face of Professor Snape, before his gaze met that of the Goblin who leered down over his desk to give Yuu the most criticizing look he's ever received. Old habits die hard, Yuu had to bite down on his cheek to stop the comment that threatened to spill that would surely ruin whatever opinion Professor Snape had scrapped up of him. He also didn't want to disrespect the Goblin, for he himself under Wizarding law would be considered an abomination and treated unfairly.

The mere thought dredged up unwanted memories of Sanguinem, his fingers unconsciously reaching up to his neck to feel where his livestock collar once branded him. Shaking his head to rid himself of dark times, he ignored the curious looks sent his way by both Professor and Goblin as he stared at the dagger in the Goblin's small hand.

"We need a drop of your blood to make sure that you really are Harry Potter before we proceed." Spoke the Goblin in a slow and deep manner. Yuu stared at the dagger for a brief moment before grasping it in his hands, noting how small and weightless it felt in his child-like hands. Without hesitating, Yuu cut his finger, handing the dagger back before the Goblin took hold of his wrist and pulled his bleeding finger over the parchment.

Beautiful black cursive writing materialised on the parchment before his very eyes, and Yuu felt the air leave his lungs at the words that formed for all to see.

**_ Names:   
Harry James Potter _ ** **_  
**Yuichiro Amane (Former)**  
_ ** **** Yuichiro Hyakuya (Former)

**_ Age:   
11 _ ** **_  
****27 (soul) _ **

**_ Race:   
_ ** **_ Human _ ** **_  
****Seraph _ **

**_ Affiliations:   
Japanese Imperial Demon Army (defected) _ ** **_  
****Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights (Former) _ **

**_ Titles:   
Special Private (Former) _ ** **_  
**Private (Former)**  
_ ** **** King of Salt

**_ Arms:   
Black Demon Sword Asuramaru _ ** **_  
****No wand registered _ **

Only two words registered through his mind as he finished reading the parchment, and that was "I'm screwed". Sure, this world has no idea what any of those titles, afflictions or even what a Seraph is, but what they do know and will be concerned about is the fact that he has two different names, two different ages, and a _demon_ weapon written down as being his weapon.

How the hell is he supposed to explain this!? He could lie-

"Mr Potter, I hope you don't intend on lying to me about this rather disconcerting revelation." Came the familiarly irritating drawl. Yuu cursed silently to himself, masking the emotions on his face before looking up to lock eyes with both his Professor and Goblin.

"If it is any consolation, he isn't possessed or a fake. This usually occurs with those who have been reincarnated and remember their past lives." Answered the Goblin, causing Yuu to sag subtly with relief. "We had a few children of the same age come in here, one not so long ago, with the exact same predicament."

Wait, what.

Yuu's head snapped so quickly he's sure he'd suffered whiplash, but he didn't care.

"He-I mean, um, you said other kids came in who were reincarnated as well. What did they look like?"

The Goblin's intense gaze never left Yuu's hopeful ones, and from the corner of his eyes he could practically feel Professor Snape's gaze burning holes into the side of his head as he observed him. Finally, the Goblin spoke, leaning back in his chair as he did so, making it harder for Yuu to see.

"There were three, both boys. One was a boy with hair an odd tinge of pink, the other a blonde with blue eyes, while the last was a shy boy with brown hair and green eyes. Familiar?"

Yuu didn't respond with words as complete and utter relief filled his aching heart; a huge grin was plastered on his face as the tell-tale signs of tears made itself known. Yuu didn't care that a Goblin, who hated humans, and his Professor to be could see him cry so pathetically at knowing that his friends were safe and so close within reach. For they will never understand the emotions swirling inside his gut as he resisted the urge to cry and run and hug his friends.

"Can I... Is it possible for you to tell me what their current names are?" Yuu didn't know if his friends would still look similar to their past selves, and if not, he'd want to know their new names so that he can track them down easier.

"Hmmm, perhaps. But tell me, what were their names before this life? I cannot give away information so freely, but if you truly knew them in your past life, we Goblins can make an exception. If you get them all right, I'll give you their current names." Spoke the Goblin.

Yuu's eyes widened in excitement, the names already falling off of his tongue in a heartbeat.

"Yoichi Saotome, Shiho Kimizuki and Mikaela Hyakuya."

If possible, the Goblin leaned back even further. "Ah, yes, those three were quite interesting; especially Mikaela Hyakuya. Were you two related?"

Yuu shook his head, "No, we grew up in the Hyakuya orphanage together."

"I see. Very well, I'll tell you their current names as agreed upon. Yoichi Saotome is now Neville Longbottom. Shiho Kimizuki is Ronald Weasley, and Mikaela Hyakuya is Draco Malfoy."

"I beg your pardon?"

Yuu turned to look over to his Professor, noticing the surprised and shocked expression plastered on the usually stoic man's face. It was an odd reaction indeed, for his face seemed permanently stuck like that. If the situation wasn't so serious, than Yuu guarantee's he would've laughed.

"Yes?" Drawled the Goblin in an impressive sneer.

"Are you positive… that this other Hyakuya is Draco Malfoy?"

That's when two and two pieced together in his mind, causing Yuu's eyes to grow wide in hope, unable to stop himself from latching onto the man's robes in desperation. "You know him, don't you!?"

Flabbergasted by the boys switch in behaviour, Professor Snape pathetically tried to form a reply. "I-"

"There is no doubt. Draco Malfoy was once a boy by the name of Mikaela Hyakuya." Answered the Goblin, his gaze piercing Professor Snape with one of dislike, but Yuu didn't care. For Mika is so close within reach that it was painful.

"Please," Yuu hated himself, but he knew that if he was hurting now, then Mika was surely to be in pain as well. "I need to see him. Stupid idiot probably blames himself for my death, and I need to be there to kick some sense into him." Spoke Yuu fondly, mustering a small sad smile as his mind drifted back to their last battle.

The two of them were occupied with fighting their own opponents, both of their eyes off of the other. Mika undoubtedly blames himself for being unable to protect his family, which Yuu doesn't blame at all. It wasn't anyone's fault, they were all preoccupied trying to stay alive that even their formation didn't help.

There was nothing they could've done. But now, now they were given a new life, a fresh start. And they could all be one big family without the worries of being caught by the enemy. He wants to find Mika, hit him over the head and give him a good ear full that it isn't his fault whatsoever, before pulling him into a hug and never letting go.

"We'll look for them once we've collected your money," sighed Professor Snape in resigned defeat. "But we won't get too distracted. All of your friends will be going to Hogwarts as well, so if we cannot find them now, you'll meet them at the start of the school term."

Yuu looked like it was Christmas, his eyes alight with hope and excitement at the prospect of seeing his family again, so much so that the look threw Professor Snape off guard.

The trip past the numerous amount of secured vaults couldn't go any faster in Yuu's opinion, as far as he's concern, he just wants to get out of here so that he can find Mika. Even though Professor Snape reassured him that they're all going to Hogwarts and that he'll be able to find them on the Hogwarts Express on the day he leaves, but he didn't want to wait that long.

So he's impatient when the reunion is inevitable. Sue him. But he wants to make sure his family is alright _now._ Before there's a shit load of kids around them and little to no privacy.

Yuu didn't care much to the amount of gold he stuffed in his bag nor how much was there. Soon, but not soon enough in his opinion, they were finally out of Gringott and the moment the sun touched his face his head swivelled from left to right in an attempt to catch a familiar face.

"Does Mika look any different? What does he look like now? How do you know him? How has he been? Is he still-"

"One at a time, Mr Potter." Drawled Professor Snape before suddenly going quiet. Yuu looked over to his Professor, noticing the distant in his eyes as he absently gaze across the street. "I have questions of my own, so how about we answer a question each as we walk down to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Deal?"

His drawl was gone, which was one of the first things Yuu noticed that changed. On top of that, he appeared concerned, almost, and Yuu wondered why. Well, he supposed he better agree to this if he wants to find out.

"Fair enough. I'll go first." Called Yuu quickly, "How do you know him?"

"I am his Godfather."

Wait, hold up.

"You're his Godfather!?"

"My turn." Rebuked Professor Snape, causing Yuu to grumble under his breath before relenting.

"Is Draco…different? Say, non-human? Hogwarts is fair to all non-humans, so he will be accepted if not, but he's been different ever since he turned eight, and myself, along with his mother are concerned."

Yuu abruptly stopped walking, causing Professor Snape to stop in his pace to look back on his charge with hidden curiosity.

"Professor, before Mika's sudden change, what were his eyes like?"

Professor Snape looked bored, "You didn't answer my-"

"Just tell me." Demanded Yuu calmly; startling Professor Snape by how calm yet dead his voice sounded. Something which no eleven year old should possess. But then another thought passed through the Potion Masters mind; what exactly happened in his past life to evoke such a reaction?

"They were normal."

"And now?"

"The same, but…"

"But?"

Professor Snape paused, staring cautiously at Yuu as if afraid how he'll react to the answer before releasing a silent sigh.

"Now? They're the same colour, but… slitted." Professor Snape waited for a reaction, but none came. Instead, Yuu continued to stare at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes from view; making him feel slightly uneasy.

He couldn't explain it, but since the drastic change in Draco, or rather Mika, Severus felt warry around the small boy; cautious even. There was just something dangerous, something inhuman about him, like he could easily overpower Severus and it caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on ends. The same goes for Harry; for Yuichiro. When Dumbledore first assigned him to take him to Diagon Alley he dreaded everything. When he was at his front door, and saw the boy looking ready to fight, yet the first thing that set Severus off was the fact that Petunia of all people hid behind him. As if he and he alone could rid her of him.

For the few hours Severus has been around the boy, he got the impression of him being non-caring, aloof, arrogant and even ignorant of the world around him. But that too changed when they approached Gringotts and he asked why they seemed so angry. At first, Severus thought he was merely being a fool due to the nature of his question, but when he glanced back, all he could see was empathy and curiosity. Something which threw him off. It was almost like he understood, even if slightly, how they felt.

Harry Potter, formerly Yuichiro Hyakuya, is an enigma in Severus' eyes. But, if this boy was indeed a family member of Draco in the past, then this is the only way he can receive answers on what exactly is going on with his godson.

Un-expectantly, a small ghost of a smile tugged at Yuu's lips as he looked up with sad yet fond eyes.

"That idiot. I bet he's been suffering all this time again. Good thing we'll be seeing each other soon." Muttered Yuu to himself, slightly aware of Professor Snape's watchful gaze. Shaking his head, Yuu banished his emotions and schooled his features before walking to catch up with his Professor. "Let's go and find that idiot."

"You didn't answer my question." Called Professor Snape his drawl back into place. Yuu paused once more, glancing back at the menacing man before glancing off to the side; his index finger pointing.

"True, but didn't you say until we reach that robe place?"

Perplexed, Professor Snape followed the boy's pointed finger, his gaze landing on Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Despite the circumstances, Severus felt like an idiot for not noticing the store, and it was apart to how he felt when he realised a few seconds too late that he was blankly staring at the store as if it'd magically popped into existence.

Composing himself and erasing any signs of earlier embarrassment from the Potter spawn, though a small part of Severus doubts he can even call him that anymore, he walked inside with a stoic expression only to freeze up the moment he stepped inside; eyes fixated on the boy in front of him waiting on top of a stool.

"Oi, why'd you suddenly st-"

Bright green met sky blue, and Severus could do nothing but watch with uncertainty and curiosity as both of their eyes widen in unison, their mouths gaping open as they utter each other's names in shock.

"Mika…"

"Yuu…chan."


	5. Reunion

The day started off rather dull in Mika's opinion, his mother taking him down to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. His Godfather unable to take him, his earlier grumbling indicating to Mika that he was assigned with taking the famous Boy-Who-Lived, or "Potter Spawn" as he frequently hears him call the boy, to Diagon Alley as well. To be honest, Mika has no idea why he hates the kid so much, for his Godfather has never met him until now. A grudge against parents, perhaps? If that's the case, then Mika would find his opinion of his Godfather go downhill.

Despite his outward appearance of calmness, one that he's formed from his time as a vampire, Mika was actually excited to visit Diagon Alley. Despite his status as a Malfoy and being raised in a family of purebloods, you'd think that he'd of at least visited once. However, that is not the case. Since the day he turned eight and his genes awakened, Mika has taken the liberty of avoiding ever going outside, despite his mother going through the effort of casting a strong glamour to hide his inhuman appearance.

Regardless of the glamour, he's gone too long with keeping his appearance in the open and, old habits die hard, he's be downright paranoid.

And paranoid he was, for the moment they stepped through Diagon Alley Mika had to fight back to urge to hide.

This wasn't like his previous life, where there were two clear sides; humans and vampires, and no one really cared because you were the enemy and vice versa. No, this is a world filled with unfairness and bigotry, where even the slightest difference in his appearance could mean not just disgrace to his family, but a whole life filled with strict rules and guidelines. Something that reminded Mika too much of his time as livestock.

Another kick in the guts is, unlike his previous life, he cannot simply threaten them and fight them to get your point across or to win. No, if you do that here, you'll be even more discriminated and avoided. To sum it all up, it's unfair and sucks.

Never in his life did Mika ever expect to find himself wishing for something similar to his previous life. God, he's starting to sound like Yuu-chan.

Unhappily, Mika trailed after his mother into Gringotts to open up his own bank, one which his parents had set aside for when he was accepted into Hogwarts. His parents claiming that it was the start of responsibility and learning to control his money, but Mika never once needed money in his previous life and he still finds no use for it. Sure, he'll need it once he's older, for unlike his previous life, money here is an essential part of life.

Beforehand, his mother had warned him of the Goblins, of their history and of their opinion of humans. She also had warned him about what is to be expected, and giving a small sample of his blood to identify that he is indeed Draco Malfoy is just another usual procedure.

He expected his name, age and whatever wizarding information to appear on the parchment, he was told what information would come up, but never in either life time did he ever expect this. And right now, as his eyes read over the neat cursive writing, the only things going through his head is what to tell his once oblivious mother.

**_ Name:   
Draco Lucius Malfoy _ ** **_  
**Mikaela Shindo (Former)**  
_ ** **** Mikaela Hyakuya (Former)

**_ Age:   
11 _ ** **_  
****27 (soul) _ **

**_ Race:   
Human (Former) _ ** **__  
**Seraph**  
**Vampire**  
** **** Michaela

**_ Affiliations:   
Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights (Former) _ ** **_  
****Vampires (Former) _ **

**_ Titles:   
City Guard (Former) _ **

**_ Arms:   
First Class sword _ ** **_  
****No wand registered _ **

Yet, despite the situations he's escaped using merely his words and mind, Mika found himself distracted by the tense silence that emitted between them. His once quick mind now nothing but silent as he cursed himself for freaking out at a time like this. But how could he not? No one in this new life knew he's a vampire; one of the worst and lowly regarded creatures in this world.

Quite the contrast to his previous life, but it's merely another thing he dislikes about this new world.

And yet, not once did Mika open his mouth to spill any lie that came to mind. No "it's not what you think" or "I'm sorry I never told you", only silence. What could he say? No matter how many times he's been reincarnated, the woman next to him is still his mother, and Mika can't bring himself to lie to her; especially with how much she's helped him hide his secret.

Perhaps it's because trying to speak would seem like he's fumbling to find an excuse?

He didn't know, and for majority of his school supply run, his mother remained silent, merely leading the way silently and grabbing his supplies. The same happening when they entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The moment Madam Malkin spotted Mika and ordered him to stand on top of the stool to measure him, his mother had left, presumably to continue buying the rest of his school supplies.

And yet, soon after that even Madam Malkin left him, leaving the incomplete vampire to stand in silence once more. It was childish, really, to think this way when in all reality his mother is collecting the rest of his school supplies while Madam Malkin left to write down his measurements and order. Yet the severity of his situation seemed to not have fully impacted him just yet. Either that, or it doesn't worry him as much as it should.

The door opened, the bell hanging above the door chimed in response to a new customer, and Mika couldn't help but look up at the who had entered; whether it be adult or student, only for bright blue to clash with familiar dark brown, and a slight nudge of curiosity pooled his gut when his Godfather paused at the doorway. It was strange, seeing his Godfather pause at the mere sight of him, eyes wide as if not believing what's in front of him.

Mika frowned. Did his mother run into him and informed him of what she'd discovered on the parchment at Gringotts? It made sense. Yet, his Godfather isn't one to stop at the mere sight of an inhuman boy. He's heard stories, his Godfather having known a werewolf during his school days, and even fighting in a war before he was born. So he couldn't be scared of him, could he?

Someone pushed aside the long black robes like curtains, slightly shoving his Godfather to the side with little care as he pushed his way through inside the store. Familiar black hair that seemed forever a bird's nest, and bright green eyes. No… it couldn't be.

Yet when the boy opened his mouth, Mika felt the air leave his lungs as if someone had punched him in the stomach.

"Oi! Why'd you suddenly-"

The boy-Yuu-stopped midsentence when his eyes caught sight of Mika, his own eyes growing wide as his words left his throat.

"Mika…"

"Yuu…chan."

For once in his life, Mika couldn't decide on running up and hugging his family or crying. Regardless, his body decided for him as he felt tears slide down his cheeks, his little legs practically launching himself off of the stool as he hugged Yuu tightly in his arms; his face buried in Yuu's neckline as he breathed in his familiar scent.

Instantly, small arms wrapped around his back, tears dripping onto Mika's shoulder, but he didn't mind. For Yuu is here, in his arms, and safe. And Mika swore, he will never let Yuu get hurt, he will protect him to the best of his abilities; for this world is even uglier than their previous world.

"Yuu-chan." Cried Mika, not caring that his Godfather is watching them off in the corner, or the fact that Madam Malkin had walked into the room and froze at the sight of the two boys hugging and crying into each other's shoulders, murmuring each other's names as if afraid that the other was merely an illusion.

"As heart filling as this little reunion is, I believe it wise if you two save it for later so that Madame Malkin may start with Mr Potter's measurements." Mika's head snapped up from Yuu's shoulder, staring at his stoic Godfather who stood almost unsurely off to his left. Regardless, Mika doesn't want to let go, yet even he knows that appearance is everything in this world; sadly. Reluctantly, Mika slowly untangled his arms from behind Yuu's back and took a step back. Tears were still running down Yuu's face, though the moment Mika stepped back he vigorously wiped them away as he sniffed a little.

A gentle smile graced Mike's lips, his hands coming up to cup Yuu's cheeks as he gently rested his forehead against Yuu's; causing him to pause in his attempts at cleaning his face.

"He's right. Let's get everything done so that we can talk, okay, Yuu-chan?"

A small smile tugged at Yuu's lips. "Sure."

The two, though reluctantly, pulled apart as Yuu made his way over to the stool. As Madam Malkin did the usual measurements, Mika couldn't help but notice the way his Godfather stood off to the side. It wasn't just that, it was also the way he responded and acted earlier; there was no heat behind his words. It was obvious, that Yuu is the famous Boy-Who-Lived that he keeps hearing about, the very same Boy-Who-lived that his Godfather mysteriously hates. So that raises the question. Did Yuu do something that changed his Godfather's opinion of him, or did he too stop at Gringotts and see what was written on the parchment?

A part of Mika hopes it's the former, but even he knows that it's obviously the latter. It'd explain why his Godfather acted the way he did when the two cried into each other's shoulders at first meeting.

Finally, Madame Malkin finished Yuu's measurements and had recorded them, coming back to inform him when he'll receive his clothes before Yuu jumped off of the stool and hurried back over to Mika and grabbing hold of his arm.

"So, where to next? The quicker we get this done the more time we have to talk."

"Well, my mother is currently getting the rest of my school supplies, so all that's left is to get a wand. How about you?"

Yuu's face scrunched up, his brows furrowed as his face gave off an indication of disgust.

"Yuu-chan?"

"Do I have to get a wand? Why can't I just use Asuramaru instead of some stick?"

Despite the circumstances and the growing tick mark forming on his Godfather's forehead, Mika smiled.

"Sorry, Yuu-chan. But we need a wand or else we won't be able to properly study at Hogwarts. It's just the way this world works."

Yuu huffed, "Yeah, and sometimes I wish things weren't so different from our previous life."

"You and me both."

"I will get the rest of Mr Potter's supplies while you two get your wands." Sounded Professor Snape, causing a small frown to crease Mika's brow. He gets that Harry Potter is the name Yuu goes by in this life, and the one majority of the population are familiar with, but it still didn't sit well with Mika at the prospect of Yuu being referred to as a completely different person.

Pushing aside those thoughts, Mika nodded in understanding, grabbing hold of Yuu's hand and leading him outside of Madam Malkin's store and towards Ollivander's. Admittedly, Mika has next to no idea where the shop is, but either way didn't care if the two got lost. For despite their small size and structure, the two were far from defenceless. Mika still has his sword hidden underneath his clothing, and judging from Yuu's reference of Asuramaru, than Mika hazards a guess that he still has access to his own weapon. And, if Mika knew Yuu, which he did, he'll also guess that Yuu hasn't been sitting around since regaining his memories. Like Mika, Yuu would've undoubtedly been training vigorously to regain his lost strength.

"Mr Greasy back there told me that you're not human. What happened? I thought us being reincarnated would've turned you back to a human."

Mika froze momentarily before shaking himself out of his surprise. Turning back around, Mika faced ahead of them, continuing to hold Yuu's hand as he walked on; neither seemingly minding as the two conversed.

"I don't know. Before I turned eight, I was human, that much I do know. But, when I turned eight, I regained my memories, along with my sword and…"

"Your vampiric blood." Finished Yuu quietly.

Mika subconsciously tightened his grip around Yuu's hand. He felt silly, for fearing that Yuu will turn his back on him if he found out the monster he's become once more. A monster that he cannot run from.

Is it because he already drank from a human that he's cursed with this life forever? Is it more than the Seraph gene inside of him? But even he cannot blame the Seraph gene for the thirst he feels. For even now, being surrounded by so many humans, being so close to Yuu, despite the animal's blood Mika is constantly reminded of his days as a freshly turned vampire struggling to stay remotely human in a world filled with vampires.

He'll admit, that despite how disgusting and vile animal's blood tasted, it's lasting him just as long as Krul's blood once did. Mika knows for a fact that once Yuu fully realises his predicament it'll be a repeat of last time back at the abandoned supermarket; but hopefully, Mika prays that Yuu will understand that Mika doesn't want to be stuck with the appearance of an eleven year old.

He'd much rather stop aging at sixteen again. Because, despite not wanting to agree with anything the horrid eccentric man says, sixteen is a good age to maintain.

"When I regained my memories, I was able to summon Asuramaru. If this is happening to us, and from what I heard from the Goblins, Yoichi and the Telephone pole were also reincarnated as well." Replied Yuu softly.

Mika looked over his shoulder to pin Yuu with a questioning look, "You found out from the Goblins about the others?"

Yuu nodded. "Yeah, Mr Greasy was freaking out when he saw 'Black Demon Sword' along with two completely different names and ages. The Goblin then told us that that only occurs when one has been reincarnated and then slipped that others had come in who have also been reincarnated."

Mika sighed, "I wish you wouldn't call him that. But nonetheless, you may be right. If so, we can always find them once we depart for Hogwarts. You know their current names?"

Mika missed the smile that graced Yuu's lips as the two continued to manoeuvre their way through Diagon Alley; the once bright and welcoming alley turning dark and mysterious as they ventured further. Neither aware of how far they've strayed.

"Telephone pole goes by the name Ronald Weasley while Yoichi is Neville Longbottom."

Mika covered his laugh with a cough, a slight blush dusting his cheeks as he thought over just how unlucky Yoichi is for being born with such a name.

"I know, I feel sorry for him. I can already see him getting bullied over it." Yuu sighed. "Sucks, to be honest. He was already bullied in his previous life, only for him to be bullied again."

Mika stopped, his hand still clutching Yuu's as he turned to face him. This was news to him. For Mika never picked Yoichi for a victim. Yes, he suffered a tragic story, yes he was shy and timid, but he was also brave and willing to sacrifice. So hearing that the brunette was bullied before joining the army was honestly surprising.

"That's why, I'm going to make sure this new life isn't wasted!" Beamed Yuu, his previous depression, if it could be called that, gone. "And you'll help me, right, Mika? After all, we're one big family!"

"You're the only family I have, Yuu-chan."

Yuu rolled his eyes, "Not this again. Come on, I've seen how you've acted around the others. You're slowly opening up to them!"

Before Mika could reply, a hand landed on his shoulder and clutched tightly. Turning around, Mika was greeted with the ugliest female human he's ever come across. The woman could only be described as the stereotypical witches he came across in books of fiction when he was younger at the Hyakuya orphanage. The witch had a long hooked nose, long grey and dead-like hair, a black hooded robe and long yellow nails with the distinct smell of someone in desperate need of a shower. Overall, she both looked and smelled disgusting.

It was only then did Mika finally take notice of their surroundings. Gone was the sunny and welcoming atmosphere of Diagon Alley, now replaced with the grimy and dark alleyway of Knockturn Alley. Both he and Yuu being surrounded by, what can only be described as shady figures that both leered and smirked down upon them.

"I think we're lost." Commented Yuu absently, swatting away a hand that tried to pry at his pockets. "Hey, Mika, what's wizarding law like here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is it like back in our previous life, where we can beat the living shit out of someone and get away with it? Or are there certain limitations?"

That is indeed a very good question, and judging by the way Yuu's hand twitched, the two of them shared the exact same thought process on how to deal with these people.

"We're in Knockturn Alley, which is considered the place to be for the dark arts and anything illegal. Shady business usually takes place down here, from what I've heard."

"So basically, no one will care."

"No one will care." Confirmed Mika, his tone bored as he and Yuu went back to back. "However, we shouldn't risk it."

Yuu spared a glance behind him, but was instantly on alert when one wizard took a step forward.

"Heh, would you look at that, these two kids think they can take us on!" Laughed on of the men, followed by chuckles all around. Mika let his eyes and senses wander; counting five in total. Five should be no problem.

The ugly looking witch pulled out her wand, pointing it threateningly at Mika. "We'll give you one last chance to hand over all of your valuables, boy. You wouldn't want to go up against five trained wizards and witches now would you?"

Mika didn't speak, merely flipping his robe off to the side to reveal his sword and unsheathed it before flicking it down to his right expertly. A startled intake of breath could be heard behind Mika, as the familiar sound of a demon weapon being summoned reached his sensitive ears; indicating that Yuu has brought out Asuramaru.

Now that both of them have revealed their weapons; the two sporting similar looks of boredom, the group now looked reluctant to attack. What Mika said was true, no one will care what happens to low-lives such as these, however, what they will care about is how exactly two eleven year olds took down this many fully grown adults without a wand.

"Say, do either of you guys know the way out of here?" Questioned Yuu casually, though the stiffness in his back told Mika otherwise. Mika knew what Yuu is doing. Despite their outward appearance, the two were actually hesitant to engage in any fighting. Neither, not even Mika himself, knew what the consequences of their actions or how wizarding law deals with incidents such as that. And, worst case scenario, if they were to discover their weapons and somehow obtain the information acquired at Gringotts; to put it simply, they'd be screwed. Massively. Even though Mika doubts that the Minister would believe a word that comes out of these lowly human's mouths, they still cannot risk it in case of a spy.

Yes, due to his father's dealings with both the Ministry and Voldemort, he's well aware of spies.

So, the best they can do for now is act it out and get the hell out of Knockturn Alley. Luckily, Yuu seems hesitant to actually participate in fighting, so Mika won't have to go through the effort of subtly warning him not to.

"Oi, are you deaf or something? Where's the way out to Diagon Alley?" Said Yuu. Mika could hear the subtle shifting of feet as the humans facing Yuu took a step backwards. In all honesty, if the situation wasn't so dire, Mika would've found this scene either somewhat amusing or pathetic. These humans were obviously waiting around, as if waiting for fresh kids or Muggleborn families to wander on in. By the looks of things, they're used to being feared and taking advantage of people, kids specifically.

So imagine their surprise when the two eleven year olds that they thought were easy targets were actually armed and army trained reincarnated teenagers who have experienced more bloodshed than all of these witches and wizards surrounding them combined.

Mika felt Yuu grab his hand and pull him away, leading them back the way they came. Looking back, Mika just caught the sight of one of the witches lowering her pointed index finger before his gaze switched at sudden movement. Without any hesitation, Mika pulled Yuu behind him as he activated his sword, the blade turning blood red, before swinging it diagonally. A large red energy beam raced forward, startling the witches and wizards as it completely disintegrated the spells they sent at them; shooting straight past them and marking the brick wall behind them. The attack didn't touch anyone, yet the warning was clear.

Attack us again and I won't miss.

Satisfied, Mika turned around once more, hand in hand with Yuu as the two made their journey back towards the light of Diagon Alley. Neither sheathing their blades until they reached the exit of Knockturn Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Undesirable

It was funny, in Yuu's opinion, how the moment they exited the dingy alley, blades sheathed, did they miraculously bump into an angry Professor and fretting blonde haired woman; the two more frightened about their whereabouts than the two boys themselves.

And yet, when Mika was pulled into a hug by the woman, Yuu honestly didn't know how to feel. It was obvious afterwards that the woman is Mika's mother in this life, but up until this point Yuu was the only family he's had. True, his former squad were considered a family, no matter how dysfunctional they were, but Yuu was with Mika longer than anyone, and that includes his new mother now.

A part of him wonders if it's because they only know Draco Malfoy and not Mikaela Hyakuya. Much like himself, there are two sides to them. One side is the side of Harry Potter, an orphaned boy whose parents were murdered by an evil dark lord and raised by his hostile aunt and uncle. However, on the other side is that of Yuuichiro Hyakuya, a boy whose parents thought him to be the Devil and attempted to kill him. He who was later captured by vampires and spend majority of his childhood as livestock with his family. He who watched his family get murdered by a vampire, only for his only remaining family to be turned into the thing he loathed. He who formed a contract with a demon and joined the army during his teens to get revenge.

Both he and Mika have two completely different sides to the ones these people are used to. And Yuu just has to remind himself that this woman is only familiar with Draco Malfoy and not Mikaela Hyakuya.

The newly formed group, now with all their school supplies collected, made their way to Ollivander's to collect their wands; the two adults making sure to keep a closer eye on the younger two along the way. Both Narcissa and Severus attempting to subtly glance at them every few seconds, as if afraid that the two will vanish within that tiny window of time. Throughout this repeated action, the two adults nearly bumping into others along the way, both Mika and Yuu pretended not to notice the rather obvious action and observed their surroundings.

The buildings and people of Diagon Alley were a stark contrast to Knockturn Alley, the two briefly wondered why the area is still open if it's blatantly obvious that illegal activities were taking place in the shady alley. Still, the two didn't comment nor ask the worrying adults in front of them; least they need is for them to connect two and two together and become even more paranoid.

The group eventually arrived at Ollivander's, and the moment Mika stepped through the door he sneezed.

"Dust." He replied dryly to the raised eyebrow before continuing up the counter, the sounds of shuffling from the back room being one of the first things to reach Mika's sensitive ears.

"Ah, Mrs Malfoy and Professor Snape, what a surprise!" Mika and Yuu jolted at the sudden exclamation, the two nearly missing another exclamation of "And young Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter, too!". Professor Snape walked closer to the counter to the excitable man and spoke to him briefly before said man flickered between shelves. Mika and Yuu watched him, watching as the aging man easily climbed the ladders and swings on them as if he's fifty years younger before coming up to the counter once more and calling for Yuu.

Yuu quirked an eyebrow at the man's odd behaviour before slowly approaching the counter. The man than opened up a small rectangular box and presented it to Yuu, silently inviting him to grab hold of the wand. Hesitantly, Yuu's small right hand reached into the box and lifted the wand, holding it before his eyes as he examined the piece of wood.

"Go on," Said Ollivander eagerly, "wave it."

Yuu looked dubious, his eyes flickering between Ollivander and the wand before turning around to lock eyes with Mika. Mika, noticing the look of uncertainty, gave Yuu a small smile and a nod, indicating to him that everything's fine. Mika knows, without a doubt, that Yuu will probably feel like an idiot waving around a stick; as if half expecting it to be a joke set up by the majority and that he's the victim of said joke. For even he himself can already feel the tell-tale signs of nerves and embarrassment at the prospect of waving a stick.

It's nothing like the training he's familiar with, the practice of wielding a sword and versing Ferid in combat to hone his reflexes and abilities. No, this is merely finding a wand, waving it at random, and seeing whether or not it's meant for you. A simple process, but one that neither of the Hyakuya brother's wish to go through.

Glass shattering pierced his sensitive ears, his eyes landing on the broken window and a startled Yuu; who held the wand away from him as if it's a ticking time bomb. Ollivander, however, merely snatched the wand out of Yuu's hands, his brows furrowed as he hastily disappeared up the ladder before appearing once more with a new wand. Completely ignoring Yuu's stuttering of an apology.

Mika watched, as Yuu gazed at the wand with uncertainty before slowly picking it up and holding it in front of him. Ollivander gave him a nod, albeit a rather enthusiastic nod, and watched Yuu closely as he waved the wand. The stacks of boxes along the shelves behind the counter exploded, causing all four occupants, minus Ollivander, to jump at the noise.

Mika could tell that Yuu was getting frustrated and impatient, having not been told a single thing of what's occurring aside from getting a wand, and judging by the subtle signs via body language; Mika acted. Stepping forward, Mika gently laid a hand down Yuu's shoulder and steps by his side, well aware of the watchful eyes of his mother and godfather.

"Calm down, Yuu-chan. From what I've heard, this is just a normal procedure when one looks for a wand. It happens to everyone." Reassured Mika.

Yuu huffed, "You could've told me that before we entered."

"I thought Severus would've informed you beforehand." Commented Mika offhandedly, well aware of his godfather tensing minutely behind them.

"Obviously he didn't."

Mika was cut off from responding with another box shoved under Yuu's nose. Giving it a weary look, his brow creased in frustration, Yuu picked up yet another wand and waved it without hesitation. No bang sounded throughout the shop, no smashing of glass or tumbling of boxes that followed. Instead, beautiful dark purple sparks shot out of the tip, twirling amongst themselves in a familiar pattern to Yuu's demon mark before fading from sight.

Mika didn't listen in on what the wand was made out of, finding that information irrelevant and useless. But what he did catch was that it was brother of the very wand that killed his parents. This piped Mika's interest, so much so that he nearly missed the exchange of glances between Severus and his mother.

Ah yes, something tells Mika that he's going to have to keep the truth of his and Yuu's close friendship under wraps.

A light shove from behind reared Mika out of his musing as he's left facing Ollivander, who spared him one glance before rushing behind the many shelves to find the perfect wand. Moments later, Ollivander appeared once more from the darkness carrying in his hands an identical box to the many Yuu received before him; Mika vaguely wondering if he's giving him the exact same ones he gave Yuu.

Now that Mika is presented with a wand, he's beginning to understand how Yuu felt. In truth, the feeling of parting with his sword, with his hard earned training for a stick that'll undoubtedly make him lazy in battle doesn't sit well with him. And yet, he has no choice in the matter. If he wants to avoid suspicion, if he wants to remain by Yuu's side, he'll need to go through with this and find one meant for him. He doubts Yuu would abandon him so easily, regardless of a magical school or not, Yuu wouldn't leave Mika behind if he chooses to not go.

It's tempting. The two finally being together without being hunted by the Demon Army or the Vampires, but even Mika isn't that optimistic. Yuu is the famous Boy Who Lived, someone who is both respected, well-known and loathed throughout the wizarding community by both the Light and the Dark. Their little happy paradise wouldn't last. Sure, in this world, the two of them, if they started training right away, would be considered incredibly strong; however, they know next to nothing on this form of magic or what it can do.

Plus, Hogwarts is deemed the safest place on Earth, so wouldn't it be logical to send Yuu there?

His thoughts muddled and emotions being tightly chained, Mika lifted up the smooth wooden wand in his hands and, with just as much embarrassment as Yuu experienced beforehand, waved the wand lightly in front of him; almost as if in the hopes of reducing the possible damage being dealt.

It didn't work. If possible, even more damage was dealt than when Yuu waved a wand.

Cringing, Mika watched silently as Ollivander frowned before snatching the wand out of his grasp and disappearing once more.

"Who'd ever thought that you'd be more destructive than me." Grinned Yuu as he slung an arm over Mika's shoulder, not bothering to hide his amusement at his friends' dismay. Mika gave a helpless sign, resisting the urge to roll his eyes before letting them rest of the reappearing figure of Ollivander. He seemed determined.

"How about this one?" Muttered Ollivander to himself before presenting Mika with another bland box.

Mika didn't bother hiding his doubts as he slowly and carefully lifted the wand before him, casting a brief glance at Ollivander before waving the wand once more. Nothing happened, and Mika allowed a brief shimmer of hope shine in his eyes before the wand was snatched from his grip.

"No, no, that's not it…" Murmured Ollivander before disappearing once more. Mika felt his frustration levels rising. Funnily enough, the two had unknowingly switched sides; Yuu becoming the optimistic and logical one, while Mika became the stubborn and unhappy one, wishing not to part with his sword in place of a wand. All because it was taking longer than Yuu to find one that's a match.

By the time Ollivander came into view once more, Mika was about ready to turn and leave, nearly fed up with the waiting and near chaos of the shop. Even as the eccentric elder man presented Mika with a dustier case, he was tossing up mentally whether or not to just refuse and leave. But knowing both his mother, Godfather and Yuu, neither will allow him to do so until he finds a match.

Sighing in exasperation, Mika opened the case and lifted up the wand, noting briefly the dark brown, almost red, coloured wood and the crooked design. Despite its rather rough appearance, the wood felt smooth in his grasp; almost soft. Expecting another failure, Mika lazily waved the wand, his eyes widening in surprise when light blue sparks shot out of his wand, followed by the occasional small sparks of red before fading. Unlike all the previous failures, Ollivander didn't frown or snatch the wand from his grasp yet again; instead an accomplished smile graced his wizened face as he beamed down at Mika.

"I believe we've finally found a match." He stated, his previous eccentric behaviour now replaced with a calmer pace.

Soon after that, the wands were paid and their school shopping completed, leaving Mika with an unsettling feeling in his gut at the prospect of parting with Yuu. He didn't want to walk away from him, for the action seemed as if Mika is abandoning Yuu for his new family. Regardless, Yuu cupped his cheeks, resting his forehead on his as he smiled softly at him.

"We'll be seeing each other when school starts, right? Then we can search for the others on the train and catch up. So wait for me, okay?"

Mika could do nothing but stare, his own hands reaching up to cup Yuu's which remain on his cheeks before nodding slowly. Yuu beamed, albeit softly, as if he too felt the same way Mika did. Thinking that made the prospect of parting ways less painful for Mika, and opted to remain on that line of thought as the two let go. As Yuu joined Severus's side, Mika didn't offer his Godfather a goodbye or any form of acknowledgment as he passed him; instead, Mika turned his attention to the still smiling Yuu as he gave Mika a small wave before turning his back to him.

Mika tried not to let his dissatisfaction show as he felt his mother's presence hover by his side, leaving his face a blank slate as the two made their way to the local Floo network and made their way home in silence. And yet, when the two arrived to the Malfoy Manor, Mika honestly didn't know how to feel when his mother swiftly disappeared the moment she stepped foot out of the fireplace.

The sudden feeling of hurt that curled in his gut unsettled him. Because, for the first time in a long time, Mika couldn't deny that he has a family aside from Yuu. That very woman who practically ignored his presences for majority of today is the very same woman who birthed him, raised him, and created precious memories with him. It's something that Mika cannot deny. And it conflicted him. If he remembered his previous life from the very start, Mika had an inkling of suspicion that he would've been more distant than usual.

It complicated things and Mika doesn't like it one bit.

But at the very least, the mere knowledge of knowing that Yuu will be with him at Hogwarts, that he's fine and just the fact that his true family was reincarnated with him has been the happiest day of his life. So much so, that the knowledge that some of Yuu's squad were also reincarnated briefly slipped his mind.

** OoOoOoOoOoO **

"What is the meaning of all this? Please, tell me what is happening to my son, Severus." Pleaded Narcissa, trying desperately to hold back a sob. Ever since the trip to Diagon Alley, Narcissa had more questions than answers, and after witnessing the interactions between her son and the famous Harry Potter, Narcissa had no one else to turn to but the man who accompanied the Boy Who Lived. So now, here she stood, having taken the liberty of marching to his Muggle home late one night in search for answers.

To say that Severus was surprised to see her was an understatement. He seemed as if he was half-expecting her to arrive, and yet he still looked displeased by her late arrival.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that. Both Draco and Potter were brothers in a previous life, the two having been reincarnated into this life."

That'd explain the familiarity the two held for each other and the parchment at Gringotts, but it still didn't answer everything.

"But what about… Severus, the parchment… It said that my son's a…" She couldn't finish it, she couldn't speak the word that describes her son. For speaking it means acknowledging it, and acknowledging what her son is, or has become, means no going back to the safety of denial.

Severus quirked a brow at her, though his eyes told a different story. One that told Narcissa that he knew something.

"Please, Severus, any information at all… I need to know." Her voice trailed off as another sob threatened to voice itself. She drew in a few deep and even breaths, calming herself. She's a Malfoy now, and a Malfoy does not display emotions so casually. Lucius would be disappointed in her if he saw her now.

A sigh caught her attention as her gaze drifted back up to meet Severus's, his expression being one of resignation, something which gave Narcissa a slither of hope.

"Something tells me you already know the answer in regards as to what Draco is. And yet, you appear hesitant to share this with me."

Narcissa looked away from her friends piercing gaze in shame. He hit the nail on the head, and yet she's still too stubborn to admit it. She knows she can trust Severus with this, with the deadly secret that could quite literally tear apart the powerful and well respected Malfoy family. And yet, here she stood, still berating herself for not being able to speak one word that could clear up so much questioning and vagueness. The one word which could possibly sort out so much and clear up so many unanswered questions.

"As I mentioned before, Draco and Potter, as I discovered, were brothers in their previous life. I've asked Potter some questions of my own, and it seems that he's well aware of what Draco is." Spoke Severus, yet Narcissa refrained herself from allowing her gaze to dart up and lock onto his. "Going so far as to still openly accept and willing to help him even now. Whatever Draco has become, I thought it'd be best if you were informed that someone that Draco holds close to his heart will be by his side."

At this, Narcissa's head snapped up, pinning Severus with an almost accusing glare. "Are you saying that I am not close to Draco's heart; my own son?"

Severus stared back, unfazed. "No, that is not what I am implying. However, whether you wish to acknowledge it or not, Potter has known Draco longer than any of us. And with the way you've been acting since Diagon Alley, it's no wonder Draco has turned to him instead of you, his own mother."

Narcissa visibly flinched, taken aback at the deliberately harsh comment. Yet, despite the turmoil of emotions surging inside of her, she couldn't come up with a good comeback. Because he's right. Every word that Severus shot at her, every word that cut into her like a blade, was all true and she couldn't deny any of it. What kind of loving mother ignores her only child because of something that's out of his control? He didn't choose to be reincarnated, nor did she have any clue as to what occurred in his previous life. How can she, a self-proclaimed proud mother, protect her son for so long only to turn her back on him when she finally knows what he is?

How horrible she's been.

Looking up at Severus's hardened gaze, she resolves herself, praying to any God that would listen that her sudden courage would not be her family's downfall.

She couldn't hide the sobs any longer. "He's… Oh, Severus… Draco's a vampire."


	7. Parting of New and Reunion of Old

The day of parting with family had finally arrive, and Mika couldn't be anymore eager to step foot onto the platform. Throughout the remainder of his time at the Malfoy Manor, the behaviour between his mother and Godfather had changed, causing tension to rise between the once close family.

His mother had gone from ignoring his presence, to offering sweet soft encouragement; offering her support in any way possible for a Malfoy. A stark contrast to her earlier behaviour, was one of Mika's first thoughts; as stark as her hair colour, as if attempting to maintain both sides while upholding a specific image.

For the most part, Mika offered short responses to his mother's sudden concern. But what really got to him was his godfather's sudden change, and Mika had a sickening feeling as to what brought about this sudden change. And it all pointed back to his mother and the parchment and Gringotts.

For the moment he arrived home, Severus had been looking at him more so than just someone gazing at their godson. No, it was more than that; observing would be a close fit. Severus now looked at him as if someone analysing a new species and it unsettled him. Deep down, Mika knows that he means good, in fact, Severus is probably trying to work something out to make life easier for him. Regardless, no amount of optimism will wash away the sinking feeling of despair as he watched his family tear apart because of him.

It hurts slightly, and that just gives Mika all the more reason to go to Hogwarts and be with Yuu. His only family who he can truly rely on. He knows without a doubt that he can rely on his family of this life, but by a long shot, Yuu is the only one he can lean on and vice versa.

That is why, on the day of departure to Hogwarts, Mika was there an hour early as he waited on the platform for Yuu, ignoring his sighing mother who stood by his side as he waited patiently.

"Draco, dear, why not go and find a compartment while you still can? I'm sure your search will be easier once you're all on the Hogwarts Express." Reasoned his mother once more, but Mika didn't budge, earning another exasperated sigh. Call him stubborn, but he wants to make sure Yuu arrives on the platform alright. He also wants to claim a compartment with Yuu so that he doesn't spend majority of the train ride looking for him amongst excited and loud-mouthed kids. He knows that once the train ride starts Yuu will want to search for his friends, but the least Mika can do is help him in his search; and that requires meeting up with him beforehand.

He would tell his mother this, but he's unsure as to what exactly his godfather had told her, or if he told her anything at all. If she had revealed to him that he's a vampire, then Mika has no clue whether or not he's revealed that he's been reincarnated, or that Harry Potter, the famous Boy Who Lived, was his brother and best friend in his past life. If she hasn't been informed, than Mika doesn't want to risk letting it slip. The less people who know, the better.

The crowd around the platform started to thicken, children of all ages accompanied by parents and guardians began to board the Hogwarts Express. Some had excited grins plastered on their faces, while others cried as they said their farewells to their parents. While all of this happened, Mika continued to remain grounded, not moving from his spot as he extended his senses in the hopes of finding Yuu amongst the crowd.

It was difficult, but with enough practice a vampire could identify different sounds and voices amongst large amounts of noise. Mika hadn't perfected it, but he's sufficient enough in it to be able to identify Yuu's voice if he were to ever speak.

A large family of red heads past him and his mother, and instantly he felt his mother tense beside him. Now paying the family his full attention, Mika instantly identified them as the Weasley family. After all, no other Wizarding family had such bright red hair and large number of kids; they were easy to spot in any crowd. But what really caught his attention was the youngest male, around Mika's age, who lazily pushed his own trolley at the very back of the family as he chatted with his younger sister; the two both sporting pinkish red hair.

Mika's eyes widened minutely. It couldn't be…

And yet the similarity the two shared to Kimizuki and Mirai was uncanny. Regardless, Mika was left standing there, as he weighed the pros and cons of letting them slid by. He knew if Yuu somehow found out, his reaction wouldn't be a pleasant one, and being on Yuu's bad side is the last thing Mika wants. However, he couldn't call out to them here. He's a Malfoy and Kimizuki is a Weasley, the two families were practically enemies. If he were to talk to them, it'd have to be on the train, away from their respective families if the two were to avoid suspicion. For all he knew, Kimizuki's family could be just as oblivious and him calling out could create some unwanted attention.

No, it'd be best if Mika remained quiet and inform Yuu once they boarded. It'd be for the best.

A weight suddenly collided into his back, startling Mika as he lost balance for a brief second before regaining his footing. A familiar scent met his nostrils; calming him instantly as arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yo, Mika!" Grinned Yuu as he continued to hang off of his back. Mika turned around, instantly regretting it as the warm arms left him as the two faced each other. By Yuu's side stood his own trolley, packed with his trunk, few wrapped packages, and a snowy white owl which sat obediently in its cage.

"Like her? Snape said I had to choose a pet, and it was either a cat, toad or an owl. I don't know about you, but there's no way in hell I'm getting a toad, and seeing as we need owls for delivery, it makes more sense to get one instead of a cat." Explained Yuu as he walked over beside the cage, sticking his index finger through the cage as he scratched her neck. "Her name's Miyuki. Fitting, isn't it?"

Fitting indeed, yet Mika contemplated explaining the meaning of the name to his mother, who looked between Yuu and the owl with a perplexed look. Sighing, Mika decided it'd be best to at least respond properly to his mother before boarding the Hogwarts Express.

"It Japanese for beautiful snow, or deep snow. Though it can also mean beautiful fortune or happiness." Responded Mika as he directed his gaze to his startled mother, watching as surprise coloured her features by his sudden response before composing herself; nodding in understanding before eyeing the owl once more, this time with an understanding of the meaning of its name.

A shrill whistle sounded, causing the three to jump by the sudden noise. Mika watched with interest as panic set into his mother's once stoic expression as she picked up Mika's trunk and rushed over to the train.

"Quickly now, before the Express leaves!" She ushered, just loud enough for Mika to hear as to not attract any attention. "Oh, how could I forget the time?" She berated.

As Mika's mother placed his trunk inside, Mika took hold of Yuu's trunk, lifting it with ease as Yuu took hold of his packages and owl. Before Mika could step any further inside, a hand swiftly yet gently grabbed hold of his small shoulder; slowly turning him around to face the stricken expression of his mother.

"I'll miss you." She murmured gently, caressing his hair, almost as if wanting to hold him one last time before he leaves. "Promise me you'll owl me every week, tell me how you've been fairing."

Mika nodded silently, well aware of Yuu watching behind him as his mother pulls him into a hug.

"If you ever need _anything,_ please go to Severus. He will help you." Mika froze minutely as his mother pulled back from the hug, kissing him on his forehead before backing away just as the Express lurched forward. Mika couldn't do anything but stare at the fading image of his mother as they leave the platform and disappear from view. It wasn't until Yuu pulled him further inside, a knowing grin spreading across his face, did Mika snap out of his shock.

"I'm your only family, huh?" He grinned, a mischievous tone present in his voice.

Mika frowned, "You know more than anyone that you're the only family I need, Yuu-chan."

The grin slipped Yuu's lips, now replaced with a curious expression. "Mika, it's okay to spend time with your other family. After all, this is the first time you've actually had a loving family. Hell, I suspect it's the same for the others. So enjoy it." The grin quickly presented itself once more, appearing as if it had never left. "We're still family, Mika, but so are the Malfoy's."

Mika mulled over Yuu's word as the two set off to find a compartment, or at least run into either Yoichi or Kimizuki, when Mika's thoughts suddenly halted and backtracked.

"Yuu-chan."

"Hmm?"

"What about your family?"

Yuu froze for the briefest of seconds before continuing on his trek. But he wasn't fast enough for Mika to miss to the subtle action.

"What about them?"

"Are you happy with them?" Questioned Mika quietly, almost wearily as to the answer Yuu might give him. He knows that everyone at the Hyakuya orphanage suffered from abusive parents due to their fear of the Seraph genes, and out of everyone, Yuu suffered the worst. Mika was only pushed out of a car and left for dead. Yuu, however, had his mother cry and shrink away in fear of him, while his father screamed abuse as he attempted to kill him with a knife.

It was Mika's wish that Yuu was born into a loving family in this life. Of course, his wish was kind of burned to ashes when he learned that Yuu is the Harry Potter, but he can still hope that the family he lives with is kind.

"Truthfully? No. My Aunt, Uncle and Cousin hate anything that isn't normal, and as you're well aware, I'm anything but normal." Explained Yuu slowly as the two looked for a compartment. "Of course, once I turned eight, the tables were turned and now they fear me, which I don't mind. But I guess that's as normal a life as I'm going to get."

Outside, Yuu appears casual and nonchalantly, bored even, as he opened compartment doors at random only to close them when they were either not empty or didn't hold familiar faces. But internally, Mika knows that Yuu isn't exactly pleased with things. He's not hurting per say, more so not happy. And Mika knows there's nothing he can really do about the situation. He's from a pureblood wizarding family and Yuu, while a pureblood as well, was raised in a muggle family. Neither have authority to change his living conditions without solid evidence of abuse or neglect.

And seeing as Yuu has turned the tides and now fear him, Mika can't do a thing but leave it to Yuu. After all, it's Yuu's family, and no matter how awful they are, Mika knows he can trust Yuu to act properly. So for now, Mika decided to let it slide as the two finally found an empty compartment despite their rather late boarding.

" _Magically enchanted to create more compartments?"_ Pondered Mika as he lifted their trunks over the seats before sitting down; Yuu sitting across from him as he placed Miyuki down on the floor beside his feet.

Mika observed Yuu silently as he stared absently out the window, watching the country scenery rush by them. Even though he appeared deep in thought, Mika turned his own gaze out the window, watching the world go by as he slowly spoke.

"We should refer to ourselves by our new names. Calling each other our previous names will only gain unwanted attention." Began Mika, not once tearing his gaze away from the hypnotic view of the country rushing before their eyes. It was an unknown experience, neither of the two being able to remember the feeling of riding on a train before the virus was released. "Once we've found the others, we should go over some ground rules. We need to keep suspicion to a minimum; no one can know that we've been reincarnated. Even in the wizarding world, it's considered a rare occurrence."

Yuu turned to Mika, his eyes finally teared away from the window as he opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of their compartment door sliding open; watching as a bushy haired girl stood in the doorway and gazed about their compartment before sighing.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

Yuu instantly became alert, his head fully snapping to face the girl while Mika's own eyes widened at the familiar name.

"Neville? Do you mean Neville Longbottom?" Asked Yuu, though his tone seemed desperate, something which even the bushy haired girl picked up on as she pinned Yuu with and odd look. The girl looked ready to reply when footsteps sounded to her left, followed by a very familiar voice.

"Oi Hermione, you don't need to go to every compartment door. He isn't really that worried on the toad to begin with."

Familiar pinkest red hair and purple eyes locked onto startled green and blue as all three males fell into a tense silence. And yet, when Kimizuki's gaze switched from Mika to Yuu's, Mika prepared himself for the possible brawl that's bound to come. Mentally, Mika began to count down.

" _In 3... 2… 1…"_

"IT'S THE TELEPHONE POLE!"

And that's all it took for Kimizuki to snap out of his daze.

"HUH!? ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT, IDIOT!?"

Mika sighed in exasperation at the two, watching as both Yuu and Kimizuki exchanged blows inside the compartment. Slipping outside, he joined the bushy haired girl, Hermione, outside as the two continued to brawl.

"Shouldn't we stop them!?" Fretted Hermione in shock, her head swivelling from left to right before her wide panicked eyes landed on the two fighting males. Her body positioned just outside the compartment, her arms somewhat out-stretched as if contemplating stepping in and stopping them.

"It's best to leave them be." Sighed Mika as he leaned on the far side of the corridor, arms crossed.

It seemed that Mika and Yuu weren't the only ones who decided to pick up training once more, if the broad muscles that were just hidden behind his long sleeved sweeter were anything to go by. It appears that, in this life, Kimizuki is still tall for his age as was in his previous life. Mika also noted, with slight interest, that Kimizuki didn't wear glasses anymore, yet still he opted to have his left ear pieced again.

" _I guess some things don't change. Much like Yuu-chan's bird nest hair."_ Mused Mika, watching as the two males began to slow down in their brawl, the effects of their injuries having finally caught up with them. It was then that Mika realised something vital, something both he and Yuu forgot when Kimizuki made his appearance.

Turning to the still flabbergasted Hermione, Mika slowly spoke, startling the bushy haired girl from her trance.

"You said before that you were helping a boy named Neville, right?" Hermione slowly bobbed her head. "Do you know which compartment he's in?" It took a few seconds, but once more she nodded her head. "Can you lead me to him?"

Hermione froze. "B-but… what about Ron and-"

"They'll be fine by themselves. This isn't the first time the two have exchanged blows." Interjected Mika, his impatience increasing the longer the girl fumbled over what to do. "By the time we get back the two will either still be going or have knocked each other out. Besides, I doubt we'll take long."

Hermione hesitated, her hands clutched to her chest as she watched the two brawling boys before looking back over to Mika, nodding her head. Mika didn't say another word, merely closed the compartment door so that the brawl doesn't make its way out into the corridors and waited for Hermione to lead the way. Which she eventually did.

The short trip was awkward and silent, with Mika keeping a relatively good distance between himself and Hermione, something which she picked up on almost immediately, but made no comment. Soon, but not soon enough in Mika's opinion, they reached their destination where Yoichi is apparently residing in. Without hesitation, Hermione opened the compartment sliding door, standing in the door way just enough so that Mika couldn't see in and vice versa.

"Hermione! Did you find Trevor?" Squeaked a voice from inside, though Mika noted that the voice didn't sound desperate nor panicked in the case of a missing pet.

Hermione shook her head, sending long bushy strands to fly in all directions.

"No, sorry. No one has seen him." Replied Hermione sympathetically. Hadn't Kimizuki said that he didn't really care for the toad?

"There's no need to apologise, Hermione. In fact, I should be the one to apologise. I never really wanted a toad… Trevor was forced along with me by my grandparents. And yet, you and Kimizuki-kun went out of your way to search for him. At least he's free…"

"Still…" Began Hermione, and Mika grew impatient. Pushing Hermione aside, though not roughly, Mika made his way inside the compartment only to be confronted by mousey brown hair and wide olive green eyes.

"Mika…kun?"

"Saotome Yoichi." Stated Mika, confirming that he is indeed Yoichi.

"Mika-kun!" Yoichi jumped up, tears threatening to spill, as he ran over to Mika and hugged him tightly. Mika stood there stiffly, awkwardly rubbing the boy's back as he sobbed in either relief or happiness, Mika didn't know. When Yuu's squad and him were hiding together, Mika had grown accustom to the emotional boy, as had Yoichi grown accustom to Mika's cold demeanour.

Regardless, it doesn't mean Mika's any more comfortable with the boy hugging him.

"When I saw Kimizuki-kun I had hope that you, Yuu-kun, Shinoa-san and Mistuba-san were here as well! I thought… I thought I lost you guys…"

Suddenly Yoichi pulled back, startling Mika as he grabbed hold of both of his shoulders, tears running down his cheeks as he smiles up at Mika.

"But now we're all here! Yuu-kun is with you, right? And Shinoa-san and Mistuba-san?"

Mika didn't know how to break it to the emotional boy that the chances of Shinoa and Mistuba being reincarnated are incredibly slim, or that their names weren't mentioned by the Goblins. Carefully, Mika picked his words with care before speaking to the still crying archer.

"Yuu-chan is back in my compartment, brawling with Kimizuki. As for Shinoa and Mistuba, I do not know. Neither myself nor Yuu-chan have encountered them."

Yoichi's face fell, eyes widening as if fearing the worst, looking up at Mika as if expecting to give some ray of hope. And yet, all Mika could do was remain silent, his expression stoic, as he waited for Yoichi to get a grip on his emotions and to calm down. Eventually, Yoichi released his hold of Mika, taking a step back as he wiped his face with his sleeve. Sniffling a little, Yoichi blushed when the sound of ones throat being cleared resounded throughout the compartment; making the two boys remember that Hermione was still in the doorway and had witnessed the entire thing.

"Ah, Hermione! Um…"

"I thought your name was Neville."

Mika cursed internally, instantly jumping in before Yoichi could open his mouth.

"They're just nicknames we have for each other." He replied, making sure to not sound rushed, "we've known each other since we were young."

Hermione looked dubious, her eyebrows raised in open disbelief as her gaze switched between Mika and Yoichi, as if trying to dissect any information and possible lies before drawling out her reply.

"Right…"

"I suppose we should head back to Yuu-chan and Kimizuki." Said Mika, already heading for the door before a startled sound of surprise stopped him.

"I'll come too, Mika-kun!" Squeaked Yoichi, already on his toes as he attempts to pull down his and Kimizuki's trunks. Mika sighed, heading back over to Yoichi and effortlessly lifted up both trunks; ignoring Yoichi's startled expression and Hermione's expression of shock as he made his way out of the compartment.

Not once did Mika look over his shoulder to make sure Yoichi was behind him, having heard his stammering of an apology to Hermione before quick footfall made its way behind Mika before matching his pace. The trip back was silent, the sound of the train chugging along, accompanied by the chatter of students from their compartments being the only noise heard. But Mika didn't mind the loud sounds, for they diverted his attention to the silence between himself and Yoichi, preventing any awkwardness from arising as the two approach Mika's and Yuu's compartment.

Setting down one of the trunks, Mika opens the compartment door, only to come across an unusual yet expected state. Both Kimizuki and Yuu were knocked out, one collapsed on the seat while the other in a similar position across from them on the other seat. The two obviously having gone to punch each other and knocked each other out at the same time.

Sighing, Mika walked in, being careful of their outstretched feet, as he lifts up Kimizuki's and Yoichi's trunks overhead before sitting beside Yuu by the window. Mika watched from the corner of his eye as Yoichi closed the compartment door before taking a seat next to Kimizuki, joining Mika by the window seat.

It was strange, in Mika's opinion, how content the silence seemed. Despite the fact that Yuu and Kimizuki had knocked each other out, and that Mika and Yoichi were the only ones awake, it didn't bother him like it once did, when the group had run away from both Vampires and the Moon Demon Company. Once upon a time, Mika would've found this type of situation awkward and possibly tense, being in the company of soldiers of the Moon Demon Company. But now, he's just as cautious amongst them as he is amongst vampires. To put it simply, he doesn't trust them. With certain exceptions like Yuu and his squad, whom of which he's slowly warming up to, Mika still possesses a burning dislike for humankind.

When the clock ticked past an hour, groans sounded throughout the compartment, drawing Mika and Yoichi's attention to the two ex-soldiers as their eyes flutter open, hands flying up to cup their heads in pain as they slowly sat up. Mika was quick to give Yuu a hand, his arm reaching around his back while his other hand gripped Yuu's arm.

"Ugghhh. Damn, my face hurts." Moaned Yuu as he slowly sat up, his eyes bleary as he slowly took in the sight of Yoichi helping Kimizuki sit up straight in his seat.

"Tsk, and I thought this life would be peaceful, only for me to discover the idiot has been reincarnated as well. Now I'm going to be spending seven years worth of schooling with him." Groaned Kimizuki, a hand covering his face before sliding down; his sharp gaze meeting Mika's. "To think we'd all be here…"

"Not all of us are here." Came Yoichi.

Yuu sighed, "He's right. There's been no signs of Shinoa or Mitsuba, or anyone else from our past lives. It's just us."

"How do we know if they've been reincarnated as well? They could've simply been born to a Muggle family." Suggested Yoichi.

"It's possible." Began Mika, "But highly unlikely. Don't you find it strange that us four have been reincarnated, only to cross paths again so soon? I'll hazard a guess and say that you two still have access to your demon weapons."

Kimizuki and Yoichi nodded in unison.

"We've been reincarnated into the wizarding world, we all have access to our weapons, and my vampire blood has passed on along with me. I wouldn't be surprised if the Seraph gene also passed on along with us. In fact, the Seraph gene might be the sole reason as to why we've crossed paths once more."

"Wait just a minute! You're still-"

"But you look human!"

"I was human, until I turned eight."

"Eight… That's when I regained my memories and Gekkouin!" Exclaimed Yoichi.

"Same here. Most damn painful thing in my life." Agreed Kimizuki.

"For once you and I agree." Replied Yuu, arms crossed.

Yoichi chuckled nervously. "Didn't you and Kimizuki-kun agree once not to mock Shinoa-san for her height?"

The two instantly bristled with the reminder, both vehemently denying that they were mocking her. Yoichi nervously held up his hands in surrender, watching as the two let Yoichi slid for the reminder.

"Regardless," Began Kimizuki, having cleared his throat beforehand. "You still have yet to explain why you look human."

"My mother in this life casted a glamour on me." Mika kept his answer truthful, short and to the point. It felt awkward talking about having a mother, a family in this life, and to Yuu's squad members no less. But it was no secret either way that he has a family in this life, so why deny it?

His answer seemed to satisfy the males, the three of them letting the topic of his vampirism drop and move onto something important.

"To be truthful, I suspected the Seraph gene to have played a part in this, but I just didn't have the evidence to support it, even after Mirai regained her memories. But now that we're all here, it's the only thing that makes sense."

Yuu bowed his head slightly, his gaze faraway. "Hm, I suspected the Seraph gene as well. After all, it's been the only thing keeping me alive through the impossible, it's no surprise it'd go this far and reincarnate us."

The compartment fell silent, each male staring off at nothing as they mule over the words exchanged. Despite being given what seemed like a second chance at having a normal life, all four occupants know that if the Seraph gene is involved, and knowing the circumstances of their paths crossing miraculously, that life won't be as peaceful as they all had hoped.

"There are some things we need to agree on," Voiced Mika softly, almost as if treading careful due to the rather bleak atmosphere. The three males looked up, but no one said a word. "For one, we can't indicate to anyone that we've been reincarnated. I'm sure you all know why."

The group nodded, understanding that reincarnation in this world, especially among wizards, isn't exactly a normal occurrence, and could create some unwanted attention if it got out. Especially with Yuu's status as the Boy Who Lived. The last thing they want is attention. Because as soldiers, sometimes things need to be done with others being none the wiser.

"If there's anyone who already knows we've been reincarnated, the rest should know now, especially with how much knowledge they've been given."

Kimizuki was the first to answer. "My entire family knows that Mirai and I have been reincarnated, but they do not know anything about our past lives, just that we were brother and sister in our previous life as well."

"No one in my family knows." Responded Yoichi next, and Yuu shook his head as a negative as well when eyes locked onto him. Quickly, all eyes were onto Mika, and he suddenly found himself wishing he hadn't said anything.

"My mother knows, as well as a Professor at Hogwarts; Severus Snape. The two of them know that Yuu and I were family in the past life, and also know that Kimizuki and Yoichi were reincarnated as well."

"Yeah, Professor Greasy took me to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies and saw the parchment at that Grogotts-"

"Gringotts." Corrected Mika.

"-That's how we learnt that you two were reincarnated into the wizarding world as well." Explained Yuu, completely ignoring Mika's corrections. "Mika says we can trust Professor Greasy with it, but I still vote that we shouldn't give anymore hints to anyone; family or friend."

The group nodded in acceptance of the guidelines, neither protesting nor speaking out against the idea. They couldn't take any risks over the matter, for despite all of their learning and observing of this new world, they were all still uncertain about anything. After all, no one knew about the Seraph of the End experiments until a freaking virus was released and killed majority of the world's population.

"I suggest it'd be wise if we refer to each other by our current names. If we start calling each other by our past names, especially seeing as we're all from pure-blooded families, then it'll raise suspicion. From now on, we call each other by our family names. I believe we'll be fine still interacting with each other, but just to be safe…"

"Mika's right, we can't take any chances. So I suggest we go around and introduce ourselves again." Started Kimizuki. "The name's Ron Weasley, and my sister is Ginny Weasley."

"My name's Draco Malfoy."

"I-I'm Neville…Longbottom…"

"And I'm Harry Potter!"

"HUH!?"

Yuu blinked owlishly, "What?"

"You're _the_ Harry Potter!? No way!" Exclaimed Yoichi in astonishment, the pair of them flabbergasted at the revelation.

Yuu blinked again, confusion written over his features. "Yeah, and?"

Kimizuki looked startled, "You mean you don't know?"

"What the hell are you going on about!?" Growled Yuu in frustration.

"Yuu-chan," Interjected Mika softly, halting any arguments that were surely to occurred if he hadn't of stepped in. "What he's saying is, you're famous in the wizarding world."

Yuu looked ready to exclaim again but Mika swiftly held up his hand to silent Yuu before continuing.

"Before we were born, there was an evil dark lord that terrorised the wizarding world who went by the name Voldemort. In short, he was extraordinarily powerful and feared, a war having started over pureblood supremacy. As the story goes, a prophecy was told that a child with the power the Dark Lord knows not will defeat him. When you were just a baby, you somehow managed to kill Voldemort, thus ending the war."

Yuu stared at Mika, mouth agape, and Mika could just see the clogs turning in his head as he tried to comprehend the story. Mika will admit, when he first heard that story he thought it was a load of bullshit. After all, how can a newly born babe defeat a dark wizard that no one, not even Dumbledore, could defeat? It just seemed impossible. And yet…

"But now that we know it's you who is the famous Harry Potter, the idea of you defeating Voldemort doesn't sound so farfetched." Finished Mika.

"You're talking about the Seraph gene, aren't you?" Voiced Yoichi quietly. Mika nodded in response.

"Ah, man. Seraph this and Seraph that. Why can't we get a break from it." Huffed Yuu in annoyance before slumping back in his seat in seemingly resignation. "It seems no matter what we do it always catches up to us somehow." He murmured.

The three males glanced at each other momentarily before sighing silently to themselves, mimicking Yuu and slumping into their own seats; the sudden exhaustion of the situation finally catching up to them. The compartment remained silent for most of the trip to Hogwarts. The four males not once spoke, as if afraid of shattering the content silence that fell over the group. However, as the sky outside darkened, the last rays of the sun melting behind the hills, the group were told by older students to get changed into their school robes. It was during this procedure did Yoichi finally speak.

"It's a little weird when you think about it. Technically speaking, we're twenty seven years old, yet we're attending a boarding school as eleven year olds."

The group tensed into place midway through changing, their expressions set stony as realisation finally dawned on them that they were former soldiers, stuck going through seven years of schooling surrounded by little kids.

"I regret coming here." Deadpanned Yuu.


	8. The Sorting

The Hogwarts Express slowed to a halt and students of all ages crammed through the doors and onto the platform, many bringing their robes close to their small bodies at the cool night air. Mika, Yuu, Yoichi and Kimizuki held back, waiting patiently for the majority to depart before stepping off themselves; the group having been instructed to leave their trunks on board.

Reluctantly, the group had to mentally remind themselves that they're no longer adults as they detach themselves from the group of older students. No, this time they needed to follow the group of frightful first years as they followed a giant of a man to the lake. Dozens of boats were lined up along the shore of the lake, little lanterns dangling off the front to brighten the way.

"No more than four to a boat!" Instructed the giant as he boarded one of the many boats. The four males wasted no time claiming a boat of their own, taking steady steps as to not be tipped overboard and settling down, waiting for the rest of the first years to settle as well.

"Wait, how the hell are we supposed to row?" Questioned Yuu, his gaze switching from both sides of their boat, then flickering across to the other boats in confusion. Mika forgot that he was raised by Muggles.

"It's magically enchanted to move on its own, Yuu-chan."

Yuu looked to Mika, flabbergasted, before turning to Yoichi and Kimizuki for confirmation, as if not believing what his ears have heard.

"Forward!"

Yuu lurched forward as the boats moved, true to Mika's words, towards the brightly lit castle that sat proudly atop of the hill. Despite their age and maturity levels, the four ex-soldiers gazed up in awe at the castle, mesmerized by its beauty in the darkness of night. Despite its nightly beauty, the castle was also rather ominous, with the moon peeking out behind thick clouds behind it and the blackened lake. But neither minded. If anything, the many lights that shown through the windows of the castle is what made the lone building seem friendly and welcoming.

Before they knew it, there boat had reached its destination, the group making no hast to exit the boat and board the docks, waiting for both the giant and the rest of the nervous first years to exit their own boats. Soon enough, but not so soon in the squad's opinion, all first years had boarded the docks and began a nervous trail after the giant towards the castle up a flight of stone stairs. Many students shuffled up the stairs, almost as if trying to extend the walk as a means to put off arriving, while others couldn't move any faster to get there. The group of ex-soldiers were in the middle, so to speak.

They weren't excited, nor were they nervous. No, they were that one group that kept walking at a moderate pace with ease as they ignore the impatient glares sent their way for either halting any excited students from making their way to the front, of forcing any nervous students to speed up their pace. Of course, neither of the males cared; especially Mika and Kimizuki, as they ignored the questioning looks sent their way from students born into pure-blooded families. It was understandable why they'd be puzzled, for it was obvious to any pure-blood raised child that they were a Malfoy and a Weasley, and everyone knew that the two families did not get along. So it must be strange, for both students and Professors alike, to witness both a Malfoy and a Weasley to share a compartment and boat, and walk side-by-side so to speak without so much as insulting the other.

Nonetheless, neither Mika nor Kimizuko cared. And they weren't about to let some pitiful house rivalry or family pride get in the way of their mutual friendship. They had an understanding, they were a team; mutual friends that were boarder lined friends, and whether they admit it or not, one of the few reasons for their progression is one Yuuichiro Hyakuya.

Mikaela Hyakuya, now Draco Malfoy, doesn't admit a lot of things to others aside from Yuu, but even he will admit that Yuu had, whether intentionally or not, truly made Mika part of his new family. It's true that he still sees Yuu as his only family, but as the months together with his squad went by, even Mika cannot deny that he's beginning to trust them enough to cover his back if shit hits the fan.

And them being born into separate and opposing families doesn't change that fact. Luckily, however, the three of them were born to pureblood families and are well aware of the dynamics of the wizarding world. Now all they need to do is keep a close eye on Yuu so that he doesn't start something.

The group of first years finally entered the castle, candle lights illuminating the entire castle with such brightness that many students had to blink to adjust. The castle, as expected, was large and empty, not a single student nor teacher was spotted as the giant continued to lead the first years throughout the maze like corridors before leading them up a flight of stairs. What awaited them at the very top of the stairs was what could only be described as a very strict and no nonsense type of witch. Her clothes were neat and tidy, her hair tied back in a tight bun and her expression set stoic with a stereotypical pointed witch's hat on top of her head.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here." Addressed the woman, the first years watching as the giant, Hagrid, saluted the woman before going back down the stairs and out of view.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Called the woman, clapping her hands together. "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses."

Yuu frowned, his brows knitted together as he looked both left and right at his family, his eyes catching with Mika's as he mouths his confusion. Mika subtly shook his head, turning his gaze back to the front and leaving Yuu in his confusion as he tuned back in.

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. And while you're here, your house will be like your family."

Now it was Mika's turn to frown, looking up at the woman with dissatisfaction at the prospect of treating his housemates as his family. The woman looked down at him, having noticed the deep frown upon his features and continued to stare sternly down at him. Mika held eye contact, refusing to remove his frown as the woman was forced to remove her gaze and continue her welcoming speech.

"Your triumphs will earn you points; any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

Light croaking caught Mika's attention half way through her speech. Looking down, Mika spotted a toad by her feet. A quick glance about showed that no one else has noticed yet. Subtly turning to his left, Mika elbowed the mousey brown archer before leaning close to his ear; keeping his gaze locked onto the woman as he spoke in a soft whisper.

"Is that your toad?"

"Eh?"

Looking down, Yoichi followed Mika's line of sight and caught a glimpse of a familiar toad and stiffened ever so slightly, hoping to any God out there that no one else notices the stray pet.

"Yes."

"Aren't you going to get it?" Asked Mika, his voice flat with disinterest.

"No."

Mika leaned back, shooting Yoichi an unreadable expression before diverting his attention towards the front, just in time to witness the woman leave for the large double doors behind her. Excited murmur emitted from the first years, many turning to those around them in a mix of pale nervousness and jumpiness as they discuss the sorting. While the three males were indifferent to this, Yuu on the other hand, frowned as he clicked his tongue.

"It's just a sorting…" He murmured to himself, his eyes travelling over the many pale faces and wide eyes.

"Do remember that they're only eleven, Yuu-kun. This is probably the most nerve-wrecking thing they've ever encountered." Reminded Yoichi.

A sharp intake of breath caught their attention as a bob of bushy brown hair pushed its way past the four males and to the front, crouching down to carefully scoop up the toad into her hands before approaching Yoichi.

Hermione smiled happily, her hands outstretched with Trevor continuing to croak lazily in her hands. "Found your toad, Neville. Thank goodness we found him when we did or else he would've been lost for good."

The three males watched with interest as Yoichi looked down at the toad with a look that could only be disaffection, before quickly masking it; giving Hermione a thankful smile. Though to the males, they could see that the smile was forced and, if one looked close enough, could see the slight twitch of his upper lip as it threatened to lower.

"Thank you, Hermione. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you."

Hermione's smile softened, "It's quite alright."

The strict witch appeared once more, a rolled up parchment grasped in her hand as she looked out at the many faces.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me." She instructed, turning on her heel and heading back for the double doors once more. The group followed, many hesitant while others practically skipped as they continued their trek. Once the double doors opened for the trail of first years and the group entered, immediately they felt hundreds of eyes on them. Students of all ages, seating themselves at four different tables, each table with their own specific colour, all stare at the first years as they line themselves into groups of two to squeeze through the small walkway between two tables.

Yuu let his bright green eyes wander in awe and curiosity, eventually leading him up the hundreds of candles that floated overhead. Eventually, his gaze left the floating candles to meet the transparent ceiling, showing a beautiful view of the night sky. Unaware of his surroundings, Yuu missed the matching expressions of awe that his family were sporting.

"It's not real the ceiling." Came Hermione's voice from behind them, "it's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

Yuu was listening just enough to refrain himself from rolling his eyes at the knowing tone of voice she used. He holds nothing against her, she's a kind girl who helps others freely, as he's witnessed with Yoichi, but it's just the tone of voice she uses, how she appears to know everything. It was the way she held herself; like someone who's better and flounced it. Whether it's intentional or not, Yuu wouldn't know. It might not be and she's simply not aware of it, after all she's only eleven years old. But regardless, it's beginning to grate on his nerves.

"Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Spoke the woman, Yuu's line of sight instantly zeroing in on an elderly man with an incredibly long beard wearing, what could only be described as flamboyant, robes.

"I have a few start of term notices that I would wish to announce. The first years, please note, that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students." He called, his voice resounding down the large hall with ease. "Our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds; to everyone who does not wish to die the most painful death."

Yuu frowned in a mix of perplexed and disconcertion. He honestly didn't know what to think of that rather blunt warning. Gazing at his friends, he noted that, while majority of the first years cringed and looked down with pale faces and frightful eyes, Mika, Kimizuki, and even Yoichi sported similar perplexed expression.

" _I thought this was a school."_

Only the rather carefree "thank you" that Dumbledore said before seating snapped Yuu out of his musing, watching with concealed interest as the witch held the parchment out in front of her.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She instructed, holding up the dusty and worn hat up above the stool while she held the unfolded parchment in her other hand.

"Hermione Granger!"

Strangely enough, in Yuu's opinion, Hermione took a sharp intake of breath, her head snapping to the side as if ashamed before slowly looking back to the front. Hesitantly, taking deliberately slow steps, she made her way towards the stool all the while muttering to herself. Seating herself carefully up on the stool, the hat was slowly placed on top of her head.

And Yuu didn't know if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he could swear he's seeing the hat _move._

"Hey, Mika!" Whispered Yuu, leaning over towards the blonde, his arm resting on top of Mika's shoulder as he leaned closer to his ear. Not once did either take their eyes off of the sorting, even as they sense a few pair of eyes lock onto them from the teachers table. "What's going on? Am I the only one seeing this hat move?"

"It's the sorting hat-"

"I know that!"

"-It's looking through her memories and mind to determine which house would be best suited to her."

Yuu tore his gaze away from the sorting, just in time to hear an exclamation of "Gryffindor" before Hermione slid off of the stool and joined one of the four tables.

"Huh!? Are you telling me that thing will know everything about us!?" He exclaimed, his voice no longer a whisper over the clapping and congratulations of the students.

Mika met his gaze, "Yes, but from what I've heard, the hat is bound to secrecy, no matter what it discovers, it cannot utter a word to anyone else, no matter of the importance."

A sharp jab to Mika's side brought him and Yuu out of their whispering; the two of them turning to face Yoichi with questioning glances.

"Your name was called." He supplied, pointing up to the front.

Mika blinked, his gaze following Yoichi's pointed finger only to meet the woman's expecting gaze. It was only then did he realise how quiet the hall was.

"Draco Malfoy?" Spoke the woman again, her brows raised in question.

Mika, despite all he's overcome and faced, blushed. Even now, after eleven years of being referred to by that name, he still isn't accustomed to it. Especially so soon after meeting Yuu and the others and being called by his old name once more.

Attempting to maintain some dignity, Mika replaced his flushed expression with a stoic one, making his way up to the stool and seating himself down, watching as Yuu, Kimizuki and Yoichi watched him intently. And yet, despite maintaining his usual expression of indifference, Mika could feel the heat threatening to make an appearance on his cheeks once more as he got a clear view of all one hundred and something students watched him. The hat fell over his eyes, blocking his view of the curious eyes, only to be startled by the voice that whispered into his ears.

" ** _What's this?"_**

Mika unintentionally tensed, the feeling of having someone whisper in his ear, the knowledge that someone is flicking through his memories; his precious and most guarded memories, is a rather unnerving experience.

" ** _Reincarnated, ay? The last reincarnated soul to walk through these doors was little over two hundred years ago. But not just that, no… You're not the only one who's been reincarnated as well; many from your past life are here to join you. A Seraph?"_**

Mika began to grow impatient, "Aren't you here to sort me?" He whispered.

" ** _Touché. Very well. You're incredibly loyal, I'll give you that. Willing to face death to save your precious family, something which you've already done at such a young age. However, you wouldn't fit well in Hufflepuff; your fierce loyalty only extends to Yuuchiro and no one else, and your patience isn't exactly the best._**

" ** _You're very knowledgeable, having mastered fluency in both English, Japanese and Latin at a young age, even going so far as to teach yourself Kanji and Hiragana. But your qualities would not get you far in Ravenclaw. You're incredibly brave, yet you seek no fame nor do you display any chivalry. No, you're more of a knight in sour armour than a knight in shining armour. No, maybe Gryffindor isn't exactly the right place for you._**

" ** _There's always Slytherin. Despite the Malfoy's family line of producing Slytherin's, you don't display many Slytherin qualities. Regardless, your desire to remain incognito in this new world is one of the very few Slytherin qualities you possess. Hmm, decisions, decisions."_**

Mika had thought long and hard about this during the train ride. He knew, that if he wants to avoid any suspicion, to keep attention and conflict at a minimum, he'll have to be sorted into Slytherin. However, he doesn't want to leave Yuu's side, nor is he particularly keen on joining the snakes. For many old friends he had before regaining his memories wold be there. And well, let's just say that he made a point of lessening communications with them; much to their displeasure and confusion.

Regardless of that, or whatever a knight in sour armour is, Mika had already come to a decision long ago.

" ** _I see, so that's your final decision? Very well. Better be SLYTHERIN!"_**

The hat was pulled off of his head, and Mika was honestly half expecting to meet disappointed and sad emerald eyes gazing up at him. Instead, he was met with a grin and smiles. Yuu was grinning up at him, his eyes bright as he waved to Mika. Yoichi smiled softly, obviously not affected by the fact that Mika was sorted into Slytherin, while Kimizuki didn't so much as frown. It was quite the opposite to what Mika was expecting.

Slowly, he made his way towards the Slytherin table, taking a seat so that his back faced the stone walls; getting the perfect view for the sorting. Even as he sat down, Yuu continued to grin at him, their eyes never leaving each other's until the witch called out another name; their attention diverted back to the sorting.

Yuu turned back to the sorting, his smile only dimming minutely as anticipation coursed through him. However, it was only as his gaze wandered the varies Professors behind the sorting hat at the table did a sharp pain radiate from his forehead, his hand flying up to touch the scar hidden beneath unruly black hair as he grunted in pain. His gaze locked onto Severus, whose pitch black gaze pinned onto his, and Yuu felt something akin to aggravation.

" _Did he just hex me or something!?"_

" ** _HUFFLEPUFF!"_**

Cheering and clapping sounded from all four tables, albeit the few clapped from the Slytherin table, as a young autumn haired girl made her way to the Hufflepuff table, smiling brightly. Yuu grumbled under his breath, making sure to express his feelings by shooting Severus a rather menacing glare, something which startled the man so much that he hastily diverted his gaze towards the man sitting next to him. Yuu smirked in satisfaction, his attention going back to the sorting as Kimizuki's name was called.

As bold and non-caring as always, Kimizuki sauntered up, hands in pockets, and sat down on the stool; the woman having to lift the hat a bit higher due to his height.

" ** _Another reincarnated soul I see. And your mind is just as interesting as young Malfoy."_**

Kimizuki refrained from jumping, irritation surging at the hats startle.

" ** _Impatient, too. Very well, I'll cut to the chase. You're very loyal, whether you want to admit it or not, you're willing to fight for your loved ones, and that includes your squad. You also have a need to prove yourself, but not for the sake of attention, no, you wish to prove that you are more than capable of protecting others and holding your own in a fight. Regardless of your disinterest in fame and chivalry, you'd do well in Gryffindor._**

" ** _You're both book smart and street smart as well, yet despite your knowledge you have no need nor any interest in books or knowledge unless it held something you desire. No, Ravenclaw would not be suited for you. Hufflepuff is much the same; you possess the qualities yet you simply will not fit in. You're not a patient one and are rather rash. While you are more than capable of working hard, especially in combat, you're the very opposite of timid and patience._**

Kimizuki clicked his tongue in impatience, a small frown gracing his features.

"Hurry up and come to a conclusion already."

" ** _You're merely proving my point."_** Commented the hat, ** _"Hmm, even without going into depth I can tell that Slytherin is not the place for you. No, indeed not. Guess it better be GRYFFINDOR!"_**

Kimizuki spoke no words as the hat was lifted from his head, joining the table roaring with cheers as he joined his brothers at the Gryffindor table.

"Neville Longbottom!"

Yoichi squeaked, having momentarily forgotten his name and was caught off guard by the sudden attention. Yuu turned to him, hand on shoulder, as he smiled brightly at him before lightly pushing him forward towards the stool. Along the way up, Yoichi took calm, deep breathes, remembering the lessons Shinya had taught him.

" _The most important quality of a sniper is light-heartedness."_ Repeated Yoichi, the words repeating like a mantra in his head as he felt his heart rate calm. The situation he's in is nowhere near as life threatening or serious as the ones where the lessons would be used, but Yoichi found comfort in those words; they were something he took to heart. Those words, those lessons, at first they had become practice, repeating the words in any situations as training for when he'd ever be assigned the task of sniper. But bit by bit, this process became a habit, a comforting habit, and now Yoichi used that lesson as a means to calm his nerves and take hold of the situation.

Seating himself down on the stool, the many eyes that watched him did not bother him as they once would. Regardless, the many eyes did not matter as soon his vision was blocked by the large dusty hat.

" ** _One after the other they keep coming."_** Mused the hat, yet Yoichi didn't comment the confusion he felt regarding it. ** _"Hmm, much like the two before you, you hold a dark past. But I suppose that is to be expected for children forced to mature in a time of war."_**

Yoichi tensed at the comment, his mind flashing back to his sister's death, to their own deaths…

" ** _No need to resurface such dark memories. I am merely here to determine your house, nothing more, nothing less. There is no need for you to trudge up unwanted memories."_**

Yoichi closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing once more, and pushed the memories to the furthest reach of his mind, his attention diverted to the soft hum that vibrated into his ears.

" ** _Very good. Now, where to out you? Much like your friends, deciding which is best for you is a tough decision. As you've demonstrated, you're very patient and hard working; being able to control ones breathing and heart rate is no easy feat. You're also very loyal to your friends, your family; you'd do well in Hufflepuff. Yet, I sense something much darker in you._**

" ** _A strong desire for revenge against the vampire who killed your sister. Even now, despite being reincarnated in a world where no such tragedy occurred, your thirst for revenge is still ever present. While you are brave, you'd rather stick to the side lines, and you're not the study type either. Hmmm, Hufflepuff… or Slytherin…"_**

If Yoichi had to be honest with himself, it'd be that he didn't really mind where he's sorted. His grandparents all expect him to be sorted into Gryffindor, and would be quite disappointed in him if he were sorted into Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Regardless, the sorting hat believes he'd fit in _Slytherin?_ He might not care where he's placed, but Yoichi doesn't see how him still craving revenge has anything to do with the house of snakes.

" ** _Ah, but whether you see it or not you're quite cunning."_** Spoke the hat, ** _"And despite that seemingly being your only quality for Slytherin, something tells me you'd do great there. However…"_**

Yoichi waited, his nerves creeping up on him once more as the hat feel silent, and for once Yoichi was grateful for the hat for not having to see the curious eyes of the student stare up at him.

" ** _Something tells me life would not be pleasant if I were to place you there. Hmm, I suppose it better be HUFFLEPUFF!"_**

Despite the decision, despite the obvious fact that he'll receive an owl with a letter filled with disapproval and disappointment at his sorting choice, Yoichi is rather glad he's not sorted into Slytherin. He knows that if he ever were sorted, he'd have managed due to Mika being there, but even so, Yoichi could only agree with the hat; that life definitely wouldn't have been pleasant. Regardless, a snicker at the back of his mind from his demon told him otherwise.

"Harry Potter!"

It took Yuu a few seconds longer than necessary to remember that Harry Potter is now the name he'll go by as he sauntered up lazily, his expression bored and indifferent towards the whispers that resounded throughout the hall. Practically collapsing on the stool, Yuu brought both palms towards the back of the stool's seat, leaning back onto his palms as the sorting hat fell over his eyes.

" ** _The last one. And my, aren't you just as interesting as the three previously."_** Murmured a voice in his ear, causing him to involuntary tense before forcing himself to relax, Mika's words from earlier ringing in his mind. ** _"You're incredibly brave, I'll give you that, and you have a fierce will to protect your family; going so far as to nearly become a demon yourself."_** Mused the hat. Before Yuu got the chance to open his mouth and comment, the hat interjected. ** _"Regardless, much like the others, you do not desire fame or chivalry. Just like Malfoy, you're fluent in both Latin, Japanese and English, and you're both book smart and street smart. However, Ravenclaw does not seem right for you. No, you're far too brash and short-tempered to be among the Ravens."_**

Yuu didn't know if he should regard that comment as an insult or just plain stating the obvious. The hat continued to murmur random things, humming occasionally in thought as Yuu felt something _shifting_ in his mind.

" ** _You're incredibly loyal to your family and friends, however, you do not share that with acquaintances nor others who have not gained a place in your heart. You're rather impatient as well, and despite your knowledge and hard work, if the end result is not within your interest you will not put in the effort. That rules out Hufflepuff._**

" ** _You are cunning, and have proven yourself resourceful from time to time, but even so, Slytherin would not be right for you. In fact, I can almost guarantee you'd disrupt their house dynamics within the first week. With all these brought it light, it's obvious where to place you."_**

"Then hurry up and sort me already."

" ** _Very well. Better be GRYFFINDOR!"_**

The hat was lifted from his head, instantly Yuu was met with a roar from the red and gold table as he joined Kimizuki's side, two twins having gotten up to shake his hand before chanting "We got Potter!"

"Oi, you two, cut it out." Scolded Kimizuki, the two twins smiled down at him broadly before seating themselves.

"So sorry, brother dear, but-"

"-we were just absolutely thrilled that the famous Boy Who Lived is in our house." Finished the other twin, causing Kimizuki to sigh.

Yuu blinked. "Brother?" Now that he properly looked, Yuu could see the resemblance between the three, even if the similarities are small.

"Ah, these two are my idiot brothers, unfortunately. It's bad enough I've had to deal with you, but now I practically have thrice the idiocy to deal with."

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in, for Yuu to comprehend what had just left Kimizuki's mouth, but the moment they processed, Yuu already found himself locking heads with Kimizuki.

"Huh!? What the hell did you just say, stupid Telephone Pole!?"

"Mr Potter! Mr Weasley! That's enough!" Exclaimed the strict witch, ceasing any further conflict to occur as she gained their attention. "There will be no fighting or any form of violence while at Hogwarts! If you fail to proceed by these rules you will lose house point and will warrant a detention! Do you understand!?"

The two males merely stared at her, their expressions blank except for the wide look of surprise in their eyes before the two separated; seating themselves all the while Yuu grumbled, arms crossed. If both Yuu and Kimizuki had to be truthful with themselves, it's that they did not expect this kind of reaction; the two far too used to Guren's physical means of ending their childish fights. Not once did the school rules apply to them, only military rules, and military rules had far more painful consequences than any school.

This was just another shocker to the system for them.

For in their previous life, it didn't matter how much they argued, how much they threatened each other or how much they beat each other black and blue; as long as they can get back up and cover each other's back on the battle field, than the military didn't care. Here, however, they're expected to act pristine and responsible, no fighting or any disrespectful behaviour no matter how much you loath the person.

Things were far simpler in the army. "If it'll get you two to shut up and cooperate than I don't care", is what Guren would say. A dull ache made itself known in Yuu's heart, his mind wandering back to Guren, to Shinoa and Mitsuba and Narumi, all while the sorting continued on. Were they reincarnated as well? While it was incredibly high that the reason for their predicament was because of the Seraph gene. But what's to say the same didn't happen with them? No one knew Kimizuki and Yoichi possessed the Seraph gene until Kureto gloated about it during the rescue mission, so who's to say that Shinoa and Mitsuba and the others didn't possess the gene as well?

Tinkering of a glass resounded throughout the hall, silencing the chatter as all eyes were directed towards the front. It was then that Yuu noted that the sorting had already finished.

"Your attention, please." Called the woman, and Yuu watched as the wizened man beside her, seated in what could only be described as a throne-like chair, stood once more.

"Let the feast begin."

Yuu stared at him, mentally scratching his head at the pointless announcement before jumping back in surprise. Before him, a whole arrange of foods appeared on the table, the smell of freshly made meat and vegetables, made his mouth water as he finally realised just how hungry he was.

Grinning widely, Yuu didn't hesitate to grab his fill off food from the table, Kimizuki following suit as they stocked up their plates. Old habits die hard but, they were still training their bodies back to the strength they possessed in their previous life, and to maintain that and to progress they needed to go back to their soldier's diet. Add on the copious amount of training and exercise and that resulted in the group eating large meals three times a day. So, when Hermione looked at both he and Kimizuki in disgust at the large quantity of food they were consuming, Yuu paid no mind to it.

It was a shame, in Yuu's opinion, the houses they were sorted into. He wished he could eat with his family all in one house. This would've been as close to a family eating as any of them would get and Yuu wishes to take advantage of this. Maybe he'll visit Yoichi or even Mika-

Yuu paused in his eating, slowly lowering his knife and fork down to his plate as reality slowly caught up to him once his excitement had dispersed. Kimizuki, noticing Yuu's sudden change in behaviour, lowered his own eating utensils.

"Oi, Yuu, what's the matter?"

"Mika…"

"Huh?" Once that word left his mouth realisation coloured his features as both he and Yuu turned in their seats, looking over to the Slytherin table for any signs of a familiar bob of blonde hair. It didn't take long, and the moment they found their missing family member, the clogs in the two's heads began to turn as they wondered how exactly they were going to deal with this.

There, at the Slytherin table, sat Mika, no food on his plate as he looked down at the table almost awkwardly while everyone around him chattered and ate happily.

With this second chance at life and Mika's mother's glamour charm concealing his appearance, the group had, regrettably, let it slip their minds that Mika is still a vampire. And thus, he cannot consume human foods. As the two ex-soldiers watched, never in their new life had they felt so guilty. The guilt only got worse when they spotted other Slytherin's shooting Mika odd looks, some even pestering him as to why he isn't eating.

"So much for being incognito." Muttered Yuu, a small frown tugging at his brow, the urge to get up and sit by Mika's side tugging at his mind. A strong grip clutched his shoulder, his gaze switching to Kimizuki who stared at him with a knowing look.

"Don't do it," he whispered. "Remember what he said on the train? We need to avoid suspicion and you going over there and sitting next to him at the Slytherin table will do the exact opposite of avoiding suspicion."

Yuu gritted his teeth, looking back over to the Slytherin table, watching as Mika remained silent, Yuu only catching his lips moving briefly as he gives a short response to the curious questions before sealing his lips once more. Turning back to his own dinner, Yuu didn't feel like eating; a feeling akin to selfishness crawling in his gut as he looked at the large quantity of food stacked on his plate.

Mika must feel left out and exposed, watching as everyone ate and enjoyed themselves. Once more this isn't like in their previous life, where everyone knew of his vampirism and allowed him to wander as they ate. But he can't do that here, not anymore. He supposes he could get Mika's Godfather to help him out, but even Yuu wouldn't want to take that risk and neither would Mika.

Dinner went by in a blur for Yuu, and soon enough the lavish foods assorted across the table turned into desserts; Yuu not once touching any of the sugary sweets as others dug in. Soon, but not soon enough in Yuu's opinion, the desserts disappeared as well along with everyone's dirty plates; two older students suddenly stood from all four tables.

"First years, follow us, please!" Called a red haired male, the female standing by his side as the two lead the first years out of the hall. Yuu and Kimizuki followed behind at a leisure's pace, noting briefly that Yoichi and Mika were following their own group out of the hall; splitting off down separate corridors and disappearing from sight.

The group followed the two older students up a flight of stairs, watching in fascination as the stairs above and below move on their own. The older students ahead calling for them to keep up, but how could they? Hundreds of stairs were moving on their own, varies paintings of men and women, animals and mythical creatures, all moved and stared at them; some seemingly as excited as them as they pointed and waved. While others, like a beautiful woman in a white flowing dress and holding a bouquet, lifted the ends of her skirt and bowed to them in greeting as they passed.

It looked similar to a wedding dress Yuu had seen in magazines at abandoned stores back in his previous life, but Yuu couldn't be certain.

The group eventually stopped, now looking up at a large portrait of a rather… plumped woman as she leaned against a stone fountain.

"Password?" Asked the large woman, her words seemingly clipped and stern, yet her expression was soft and worn with age.

"Caput Draconis."

Yuu raised a brow. "The Dragon's head?" He murmured in disbelief, gaining Kimizuki's attention as the group walked into the common room, as the older students had called it.

"Dragon's head?"

"Yeah. There password is in Latin."

"Tch, I keep forgetting you're more fluent in Latin than anyone else."

Yuu would've shot back a response but quickly decided against it. Not while they're surrounded by a bunch of _kids_ who have probably never experienced any form of violence in their entire life and Yuu wouldn't doubt that he and Kimizuki would get in serious trouble if they so much as head butt.

As Yuu got a good look inside, he could honestly say that this would be the best living quarters he's ever had. Inside, the room was decorated in with beautiful wallpaper with images of things Yuu has only ever come across in the bible and mythology books. A large fireplace crackled to the far side of the wall, plush armchairs surrounded the fireplace with a chess set off to the opposite side of the fireplace. Overhead, a chandelier hung, lighting the second floor above which led to two separate doors.

"I take it back, I don't regret coming here." Breathed Yuu, both he and Kimizuki staring wide-eyed at their new home for the next seven years.

"Gather 'round here!" Ordered the boy, snapping the two out of their daze as they complied. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys dormitories is upstairs and down to your left, Girls, the same on your right. You'll find all of your belongings have already been brought up. Curfew is at eight pm, if anyone is caught out of bed by then you will face consequences at the hands of our Head of House; Transfigurations Professor and Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. She was the one who sorted you all.

"Classes will start tomorrow morning. Breakfast will start at six am and end at eight; there, Professor McGonagall will hand every Gryffindor their schedules for the year. Classes start at eight thirty, and please do not be late. While it is understandable that many will be regardless due to the sheer size of Hogwarts, but if it becomes a habit then you will face loss of house points. As of now, you are free to relax. Welcome to Gryffindor."

The boy left them, and eventually the rest of the Gryffindor students appeared in the common room, many first years having gone to bed early as they shy away from the older students. Yuu and Kimizuki, on the other hand, had no idea what to do.

They had somehow, one way or another, gotten themselves used to late nights and early mornings once again, and right now they were, for once, lost with what to do with themselves. So much so, that they're embarrassed to admit that they were left standing by the wall awkwardly.

"I take back what I said earlier." Mumbled Yuu, watching as the older students practically took up majority of the chairs and began talking happily, many unaware by the two stony first years that watched them.

"Perhaps we should just go to our dorms." Suggested Kimizuki, "It's not like we have to sleep straight away while there."

He has a good point, and Yuu would really like to be anywhere but here. So, without so much as another word, Yuu got off of the wall and walked up to the boys dorms, well aware of Kimizuki's presence behind him as they weaved through and between older students and up the stairs before taking a left.

Inside, more doors were presented to them, wooden signs hung on the doors with names carved into them. Stepping forward, Yuu inspected the names for his or Kimizuki's, going along the many doors until he finally came across theirs.

"It appears we'll be sharing with two other people."

Kimizuki pushed in front of Yuu, eliciting a "hey!" as he opened their shared dorm and entered, Yuu following after as he grumbled under his breath before stopping in the doorway. Inside was just as beautiful and red as the common room, four plush king size beds sat aligned alongside the wall, each with their own thick deep red curtains. Two boys already stood by their beds, unpacking their uniforms and other necessities before turning to the two ex-soldiers.

"Sorry, but we already claimed a bed for ourselves. Hope you don't mind sleeping in one of the spare two." Said one of the boys, but Yuu merely hummed in response, walking over to the two trunks and inspecting which belongs to who. Yuu wasn't picky, in his eyes a bed is a bed regardless of where it is stationed. So, he claimed whichever one had his trunk located neatly on top; opening it and getting out his pyjamas before changing.

Casting his gaze off to the side, Yuu noticed that many of the boys had folded their school uniform neatly on top of the chairs beside their bed, being as prepared as ever for the new school term as they prepare for bed. Yuu didn't really plan ahead as much as the other boys, merely setting his uniform on top of the rest of his clothing inside his trunk before closing it and setting it aside.

Flopping onto his back on top of the lush bed, letting a sigh escape his lips, Yuu noticed from the corner of his eye Kimizuki sitting down on his own bed to his left, facing Yuu with his elbows on his knees. By now, the other two boys had fallen asleep, leaving Yuu and Kimizuki alone in the darkened dorm.

"It's different." Murmured Yuu.

Kimizuki snorted, "Of course it is. This isn't like our dorms back in our previous life. I guess we just have to remember that no virus has been released; or not created."

Yuu hummed in response, the room going silent once more. Shuffling caught his attention to his left, his head slowly turning to his side as he watched Kimizuki pull back the blankets to his bed and laying down.

"We should probably try and sleep." He murmured, tucking himself in, allowing for the plush quilt to practically swallow him. But even from here, Yu could tell he isn't tired, and neither is he, but nevertheless he complies.

It wasn't until eleven pm that Yuu fell asleep, and it wouldn't be until five thirty am that either he or Kimizuki awakens, well before any other students even considered getting up. The two having agreed, before either let sleep claim them, to devote the remainder of their free time to wandering the vast halls of Hogwarts.


	9. First Day at a Semi-Normal Life

True to his schedule, Yuu's bleary eyes opened right as the first rays of sunshine peeked through his curtains. Beside him in the neighbouring bed, a soft groan reached his ears, signalling Kimizuki's awakening. Slowly sitting up, Yuu stretched his arms high above his head as a yawn escaped his lips, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he drew back the thick crimson curtain surrounding his bed.

Swinging his legs over the edge, Yuu caught sight of Kimizuki's curtain drawing back as he exited his own bed, his fingers flying up to his eyes to rid himself of any remaining sleep before standing; Yuu following suit as the two mechanically got dressed in silence. The only sounds that could be heard of light snoring was the light shuffle of fabric before the two silently exited their dorms and made their way down to the common room.

"So, what now?" Spoke Yuu, keeping his voice low as the two reached downstairs.

"I don't know."

"Huuuh? What do you mean you don't know? Why'd the hell did you get up then?"

Kimizuki whirled around to face Yuu, "Do give me that! Why the hell were you up, then!?"

Yuu faulted, fumbling over his words before his expression morphed into a glare. "I can't help it, it's routine!"

Kimizuki stared at Yuu before sighing, bring up his hand to rub between his eyes. "Why do I even bother?" He murmured.

"Tch." Yuu walked past Kimkzuki, hands in pockets as he approached the portrait.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to wander around, get a feel for the place." Called Yuu over his shoulder, before turning around to face Kimizuki, hand outstretched behind him as he held open the portrait. "You coming?"

Kimizuki regarded Yuu for the briefest of seconds, weighing the pros and cons in his mind before coming to a decision. Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, Kimizuki silently followed Yuu out of the common room and into the chilled corridors of Hogwarts. To be truthful, neither one really cared all that much about getting caught or the consequences for their actions; if them taking precautions as to not get lost and somehow make their way onto the third corridor and die a painful death is against the rules, than neither Yuu or Kimizuki are going to be listening to them screech in disapproval for their actions.

Outside the common room, light snoring of portraits echoed down the stone corridors, neither of them waking at the sudden sound the two made as they continued to sleep; blissfully unaware of any rule breaking. The two males, without so much as uttering a word to the other, shared a look before walking down a random corridor at a moderate pace.

To be honest Yuu had no idea where he's going or where exactly they're located in the grand castle, but part of him hopes that, if they did indeed get lost during their travels, that they'll miraculously bump into an older student who will be kind enough to lead the to the Great Hall for breakfast.

For the first few minutes of mindless walking the two were blanketed in a content silence, noting but light snoring and the soft, almost non-existent sound of their feet hitting stone floors. There were a few times Yu caught sight of a dishevelled looking cat out the corner of his eyes, scurrying away before they could get close enough to it. Although, while Yuu wouldn't admit it out loud, but there was something unsettling about that cat. It was almost like it was following them.

Gradually, as the two continued to walk, Yuu keeping an extra eye out for any signs of the cat, the air around them got noticeably colder and darker the further they walked. The way one lit by the streaming sunlight now lit by hanging torches that hung mounted symmetrically on both walls.

"Well this just got creepy." Deadpanned Yuu, sarcasm lacing his voice, being mindful to keep his voice low as they passed still snoozing portraits. How do portraits even sleep, anyway?

"I think we're in the dungeons." Responded Kimizuki.

Yuu spluttered lightly, "Huh!? This school has dungeons!?"

Kimizuki was quick to act, placing a firm hand over Yuu's mouth to quickly quieten him. "Shh!" The two remained motionless, listening in careful to any signs of life that could've heard them. Lucky for them, the dungeons hold less portraits along its walls than upstairs, and the last one they passed was nearly a minute ago. Sighing, Kimizuki slowly removed his hand, standing up straight as the two relaxed from their tension.

"Are you really that surprised, dumbass? Our old school had a freaking army training ground that contained a demon and you're surprised that Hogwarts has a _dungeon_?"

Yuu blinked owlishly, "Good point."

Kimizuki sighed in exasperation, placing a hand over his forehead as he closed his eyes.

"Yuu-chan?"

The two practically jumped, startled by the sudden and unexpected voice as they whirled around to face sky blue eyes and a mop of blonde hair.

Yuu beamed. "Mika! What are you doing up?"

"I could say the same about you two." He replied as he slowly approached the two, his Slytherin uniform on much like Yuu and Kimizuki already dressed in their Gryffindor uniforms. "As for your question, vampires don't sleep. You should know that by now, Yuu-chan."

Yuu didn't fluster at the comment or defend himself, instead, Yuu smiled happily, ignoring the comment with ease as he spoke once more.

"Then we should see each other more in the mornings! It must be boring being all by yourself all night and morning, having nothing to do and unable to leave your dorm."

Mika's eyes widened minutely at the comment, but Yuu continued on talking, oblivious to Mika's startled reaction.

"Plus, because we're in separate houses, we won't get to see each other much, and you have no one in your house, much like Yoichi. We should use the mornings to spend time with each other before the day starts." Beamed Yuu, happiness seeping from his very being at having solved the problem of their little school house isolation.

"Now we just need to find Yoichi and tell him, then figure out where to meet! Do either of you two know where the Hufferpuffer-"

"Hufflepuff." Corrected Mika, his tone flat as Yuu continued on unperturbed.

"-Whatever, do either of you guys know where it is?"

Kimizuki sighed, "I believe it's located near the kitchen. Though we can always catch Yoichi during class. Each class is shared with two different houses."

"So we'd just have to wait and see which classes we have with Hufflepuff." Said Mika, receiving a nod from Kimizuki.

Yuu beamed, a large grin spreading across his lips. "Awesome! I can't wait!"

Students began to walk past them, many shooting the group odd looks as they pass by, giving them a wide birth as if unsure what to make of the group. What Yuu did notice, however, is that every student that passed them wore a green and silver tie.

"Looks like breakfast is starting." Stated Kimizuki, watching the retreating forms of the students as they exited the dungeons before locking his gaze onto Mika. "I gather the Slytherin common room is down here?"

Mika nodded, his own gaze threatening to lock onto those of his fellow house mates, but he refrained from doing so. He doesn't want to see the looks of confusion and disgust shot at them. It's enough that he already is experiencing this on his first day, fellow Slytherin's staring at him and whispering behind his back all because he and Kimizuki stood side by side last night. So of course, them coming out for breakfast only to find two Gryffindor's in their dungeons so early in the morning having a friendly chat with him; even to Mika, the sight looks strange.

"Well, I guess we better get going." Began Yuu, before turning his piercing gaze onto Mika. "You're coming too, right? They're handing out our timetables today."

Mika nodded, his face set into a subtle frown as he followed Yuu and Kimizuki out of the dungeons. The trio perfectly ignoring the looks shot their way by the majority as they entered the corridors before arriving at the Great Hall; the three separating and seating at their house tables.

Yuu let his gaze wander, taking note of the steady stream of students entering the Great Hall and seating themselves, before letting his eyes wander up to the Head table. There, watching him with curious eyes, was a mixture of teachers. However, the main ones that stood out were Severus and Dumbledore; Yuu having just caught McGonagall subtly glancing at them before directing her gaze back onto her breakfast, much unlike her colleagues.

Huffing to himself, Yuu tore his gaze away from the curious teachers and back to his food. The morning went by in a blur as he waited for his timetable, his patience waning thin the longer he waited. Finally, after much waiting on Yuu's part, they received their first timetable; and Yuu was quick to be shoulder to shoulder with Kimizuki as he compared.

"We're in every class together!"

"Oh course we are, dumbass, we're in the same house!"

"So!? Just because we're in the same house doesn't mean we'd be doing absolutely everything together!" Shot back Yuu, the two already at heads with each other.

"Jolly good friends they are," Chimed one of the twins, watching Yuu and Kimizuki in amusement.

"Indeed they are, Fred. Two peas in a pod."

Yuu huffed, crossing his arms as he pulled back. "Two peas in a pod my ass." He murmured, before turning his attention back to the timetable in his hand. "Majority of our classes are with Slytherin it seems. Damn, looks like we'll have to catch Yoichi during our breaks."

"Or we could just go over there now." Suggested Kimizuki nonchalantly. At Yuu's questioning look, he elaborated. "It's not unusual for a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff to get along. Us going over there to talk to him won't raise suspicion."

Yuu looked over to Kimizuki, the two maintaining eye contact for the briefest of seconds before Yuu made his move. Standing, Yuu strolled over to the Hufflepuff table with ease, ignoring all the looks shot his way as he made his way behind Yoichi; leaning down as he slung an arm of his shoulder.

"Yo, Yocihi!" Smiled Yuu, remaining standing as Yoichi made a startled sound.

"It's Neville, remember!?" Whispered Yoichi is a hushed voice.

Yuu didn't respond to his comment, letting his eyes wander over to Yoichi's own timetable in his hands.

"What classes have you got? Majority of our classes are with Slytherin."

Yoichi looked down at his own timetable, his eyes skimming over its contents before answering. "Majority of mine are with Ravenclaw."

Yuu sighed in exasperation. "So they divide us into two large groups, just great. Oh, that reminds me." Yuu leaned down closer to Yoichi's ear, his eyes briefly scanning the table to make sure no one was eavesdropping before whispering low into his ear.

"We've decided on meeting up every morning, though we haven't decided where yet."

Yoichi turned to lock eyes with Yuu, whispering back just as low. "Meet up? What for?"

Yoichi felt Yuu shrug, "With the whole incognito thing and being in separate classes for majority of the year, we rarely get to see each other. Why not use the empty time slot we have in the morning to spend it together?"

The two were silent, Yoichi pondering over Yuu's words before coming to his conclusion. "Alright, just let me know where to meet up."

Yuu grinned, reaching his hand up to mess Yoichi's mousy brown hair before standing up right; heading back over to his table. Once seated, all it took was for Yuu to shoot Kimizuki a large smile for him to know things went well on Yoichi's end, the two not needing words to communicate as they turn back to their meals in a comfortable silence.

Once the two had finished, the looked over their timetables once more together to find out what classes they had today. There first class today was Transfiguration, followed by Potions, then after that they had lunch, and then there last class of the day being Flying Lessons. All with Slytherin.

"Yes! We'll be with Mika majority of the school year!" Triumphed Yuu.

Kimizuki frowned, "You do know the meaning of incognito, right?" He replied in a hush whisper, his eyes roaming their surrounding area for any eavesdropping. "You can't just talk to him during our classes, people, especially teachers alike, will notice.

Yuu's smile fell from his lips. "What about Potions? Mr Greasy over there is Mika's Godfather in this life and he knows about us."

Kimizuki resisted the urge to run his hand over his face and through his hair. He supposed Yuu could seat himself next to Mika, despite the blonde's obvious protest to it, but even if the teacher knew of their situation it doesn't really decrease the curious eyes that will surely follow. And yet, Kimizuki has this inkling feeling that Yuu will dismiss his reasoning and stick himself to Mika's side regardless of either's protests. So all in all, Kimizuki didn't bother giving Yuu a reply as the two stood; making their way to their first class of the day.

Despite the two's earlier wanderings, within three minutes of exiting the Great Hall, the pair already found themselves lost as they try and follow the small set of instructions given to all first years along with their time table. Regardless, with constantly moving staircases, endless corridors and, to much of their unfortunate encounter, a certain poltergeist, and the two ex-soldiers found themselves lost on their very first day.

Finally, however, with much help from veriest paintings and both Yuu and Kimizuki found themselves sneaking through the doors of Transfiguration fifteen minutes late. If having Guren as a teacher taught them anything, it was to sneak into class and take your seat as quickly and discretely as possible without anyone, especially Guren, knowing. Even during the times they didn't have Guren, which was a lot, as a teacher the pair still found themselves doing it just in case he was lazing about in a corner somewhere. It did seem that he started showing up to classes more frequently since Yuu and Yoichi started attending.

As the pair entered, neither made a sound, the pair being acutely aware of the scratching sound of quills on parchment throughout the classroom as the class wrote silently at their desks. Both oblivious to the cat that sat tall on top of the desk. However, what Yuu did notice, as the two took their seats, was Mika turning around to face the late pair over his right shoulder; shooting them a questioning frown.

Yuu, ignoring the heads that turned their way from those they've passed to get to their empty seats, shrugged his shoulders in response. It was then that Yuu looked passed Mika and noticed the tabby cat sitting on top of the desk. Frowning to himself, his movements slowing as he readied his gear, Yuu found himself locking eyes with the tabby cat; an odd intelligent glint in its eyes. His frown deepening, Yuu subtly elbowed Kimizuki, not looking away from the cat as he subtly inclined his head towards the tabby. If possible, the two found themselves in a staring war with the cat, both puzzled by this development.

Regardless, Yuu found his eyes switching from the cat to Mika, noticing movement as Mika noticed where their attention was fixated on. It was then, when Mika slowly mouthed one word to him, that Yuu felt his eyes widen minutely.

" _Ningen."_ Human. That cat in front of them, watching over the class silently with observant eyes, is a human. And, if Yuu had to hazard a guess, he'd say that that cat right in front of them is none other than there Professor. There Professor who had just witnessed them come in late. Yuu felt his brow twitch.

The two watched, admittedly startled, as the cat leapt off of the edge of the desk and, midway through its leap, morphed back into the familiar sight of their stern Head of House.

"I presume the pair of you have a sufficient reason for your lateness." She asked, having briskly made her way to their desk the moment her feet touched the ground.

"We apologise, Professor, but we lost our way." Replied Kimizuki, his voice low as to not disrupt the silence.

McGonagall's expression didn't waver. "Perhaps I should transfigure Mr Potter over here into a map to help you find your way."

"That'd be great, seeing as the directions given to us were no help, obviously." Came Yuu's snark reply, earning a sharp elbow to the side, causing him to hiss in pain. McGonagall regarded him, her gaze unimpressed with his comment before swiftly turning on her heel.

"I trust the pair of you won't be late again." Came her reply over her shoulder before she reached the front, turning around and beginning the lesson. Out of habit, Yuu found himself huffing silently, resting his head in his open palm as he listened to the lesson.

** OoOoOoOoOoO **

Potions, however, was a completely different matter entirely. Unlike Transfiguration, where Yuu and Kimizuki were seemingly isolated from their fellow teammates, aka Mika. At least, that's how Yuu felt regarding the matter, he didn't exactly know how Kimizuki felt but then again he isn't exactly concerned. The moment the pair entered their Potions classroom, Yuu wasted no time locating a familiar bob of wavy blonde hair and zooming over to his side, seating himself next to him; grinning.

"Yuu-chan!" Hissed Mika, the two practically inches apart as he frowned.

Yuu, however, continued grinning, even as he felt Kimizuki plonk himself on Yuu's other side silently. "C'mon, Mika! I'm sure Mr Greasy wouldn't mind!"

Mika stared, his mouth slightly agape as sky blue searched emerald green for any signs of a joke. Finding none, Mika lightly face palmed, sighing deeply as he shook his head slightly. Before Yuu could ask what was wrong, the door to their classroom shot opened, slamming harshly against the stone wall as Professor Snape hastily walked up to the front before stopping; turning around to the face the class of startled first years as he spoke.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few," Yuu blinked when he saw Snape's head snap down to lock onto Mika, and he almost found himself rolling his eyes as he once more lazed his head on his palm.

"Favourites much." He murmured, only to receive a sharp kick to his leg. Yuu hissed in pain, directing Snape's attention onto him as Yuu shot Mika a glare, though thankfully, the man remained silent over the matter as he continued.

"…Who possess the talent." Snape began to stalk around the front of the classroom, pulling his robes closer to his body as he crossed his arms. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

That gained the groups attention, the three subtly shooting each other looks before quickly directing their attention to the front. However, Yuu continued to laze back in the palm of his hand, his gaze wandering the classroom, taking in the veriest potions and bottles that lined the dusty shelves.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough… to not pay attention." Said Snape, his voice growing louder as his black gaze locked fiercely onto Yuu.

Yuu heard Snape, he heard him loud and clear, but choose to outright ignore the man in favour of irritating him. Being Mika's godfather in this life and knowing about their predicament doesn't automatically mean Yuu will show him respect. Guren earned more respect from Yuu than Snape, yet that didn't stop Yuu from treating him and interacting with him any differently than before.

Even in this new life, the same applies here.

"Mr Potter." Yuu didn't turn around to face him completely, his head still turned to the side yet his eyes moved to fixate onto Snape. "Our new celebrity." Yuu didn't move, but even from Snape's position, he could see the subtle narrow of the eyes and heated intensity of them as he glared.

"Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Yuu ripped his gaze off of the Potion's Professor, facing the wall with a look of disinterest and boredom as he answered loud and clear.

"Don't know."

"You don't know? Well let's try again. Where, Mr Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"Don't know."

Yuu kept his expression fixed and to that of boredom, keeping the smirk off of his face when he noticed Snape's voice rise with irritation ever so slowly with each sentence.

"And what is the difference between monkhood and wolfsbane?"

"Don't know."

"Pity." Bit out Snape, "clearly fame isn't everything."

It was only then did Yuu return his gaze, finally allowing his smirk to spread across his features. Beside him, he could feel Mika and Kimizuki stiffen at the sight of said grin.

"Clearly. I heard you're a Potion's Master. If fame was everything you wouldn't be here, but then again that could also be simply because no one cares. I guess that whole 'bottling fame and bewitching the mind' thing doesn't really work, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

It was almost like the classroom grew even more deathly still, the air becoming thick and tense as they watched Professor and student practically having a staring contest. Snape then did something that neither really expected him to do. Swiftly, he moved forward to the very end of their shared desk, leaning forward over the desk, both arms out stretched in front of him, as he leaned closer and was almost at eye level with Yuu.

"I will not tolerate such cheekiness in my classroom; Boy-Who-Lived or not." He drawled, his voice low and harsh as he spoke.

Yuu, despite the logical part of him screaming at him not to, leaned forward as well; whispering low enough so that only Snape and Mika heard him.

"And I will not tolerate unfairness from you, Professor or not, just because you know about us."

Snape stared at Yuu, the coldness that emitted from his pitch black gaze gone, staring at Yuu almost as if analysing him before slowly pulling back, his gaze never leaving him as he watched Yuu sit back down.

Snape was the first to break eye contact. "Open your books to page 5 and begin reading!" He barked, causing many students to jump in fright before all hurrying to obey their orders. Yuu didn't let his gaze leave Snape, even as his hands slowly made their way to his textbook and opened it automatically.

Something tells him this'll be one long school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz review, it makes me feel good about my work.


	10. Breaking News

If Mika was displeased with Yuu's behaviour in their first class together towards his godfather, then he did a good job at concealing it. And while Kimizuki kept shooting worried and cautious looks over at the pair of them as they walked to their Flying Lesson in silence, Yuu didn't feel bothered at all. They're brothers through and through, and brothers often have disagreements. This is no different and neither Yuu nor Mika felt awkward nor bothered by the lack of conversation occurring between them.

Despite the sheer size of Hogwarts grounds, the group managed to find their way to the allocated area for their flying lessons on time. The group instantly splitting off, with Kimizuki grabbing Yuu's robes and dragging him towards the rest of the Gryffindor's as Mika silently made his way over to the Slytherin's. If the three ex-soldiers had to describe the situation they were in as they awaited the arrival of their Professor, it'd be tense and awkward. Despite the already divided group and the fair amount of space between the two groups, a thick and heavy tension hung over them. Regardless of the fact that neither Yuu, Mika nor Kimizuki cared about their House, or the silly rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, they still held similar feelings as if they were being dragged into something they wish to take no part in.

Despite this, neither could speak up nor take action. Not yet at least. From firsthand experience, they knew, better than probably anyone here, that teamwork is essential to survive and to succeed in battle. Even Yuu and Mika had to admit it, put aside their grudges and team up with the enemy to help overcome challenges ahead of them. They know better than anyone what could happen when lack of teamwork is involved. So, despite the petty rivalry and prejudice that are born during ones time here and which, unfortunately, continue to manifest throughout ones adult life; neither of the ex-soldiers will dismiss their teamwork and family-like ties for the sake of keeping others ignorant of their situation. If push comes to shove, they will dismiss their little mission of remaining incognito and band together. Even if their true identities are revealed and suspicion and distrust be casted upon them.

Because in all of their minds, the Wizarding World can go stick their small-minded like minds back up their asses if they're unable to go to far as to accept their bonds from their previous life and rather unique ways of living that have passed on with them.

"Attention, everyone!"

The ex-soldier's provided their attention instantaneously, their eyes meeting startling gold and hawk-like features before the rest of the students ended their conversations and divided their attention to their Professor.

"My name is Madam Hooch, and I am your flying instructor. Well, what are you waiting for? I want everyone to stand on the right hand side of your brooms. Come on, hurry up." Instructed Madame Hooch, and one thing the group noticed was how fast paced she seemed; everything from her walking paced, right down to her quick tongue and speech.

The group complied quickly, while majority of the student body took their time following her instructions, almost sluggishly as they stepped over their brooms to the left hand side. A few taking a second to work out which is left before mimicking their classmates.

"Stick your right hand over the broom, and say 'up'." To further demonstrate, especially to the few she caught having trouble distinguishing what's left and right, Madame Hoochi held out her right arm.

Yuu looked down at his broom with slight interest, the command slipping from his lips without a second thought.

"Up!"

The broom flew up, smacking against his skin, the force nearly sending his smaller body staggering before he quickly caught his balanced. Around him, feeble choruses of "up!" sounded around him, though a few who weren't caught his attention more than the others who had less luck than him. Beside him, Kimizuki stood straight, broom in his right hand as he watched others fail around him with a stoic expression. Yuu doesn't doubt for a minute that he had no trouble getting his broom to listen to him; knowing firsthand how commanding Kimizuki can be and how serious he takes his work.

Yuu's gaze lefts Kimizuki's figure before trailing over to his next interest across the field, instantly locking onto a comforting sight of wavy blonde hair. Mika, much like himself and Kimizuki, stood stoic amongst his classmates, his broom clutched in his right hand as his eyes wandered over both Slytherin's and Gryffindor's alike, a slight frown pulling at his features as he glanced that the pathetic attempts.

Yuu didn't need to follow his line of sight to know how the rest of their classmates are fairing. Just by hearing the still loud choruses of "up's" can Yuu take a guess that they're doing badly. But it wasn't just the still large remaining number of students attempting to command their brooms, it was mainly the pathetic excuse of commands coming out of their mouths that made Yuu internally cringe. In fact, they couldn't even be called commands, most of them sound like questions, as if asking the broom permission, or trying to coax it into obeying them.

Over five minutes later, majority finally got their brooms, and those who hadn't yet attempted to sneakily bend down and grab it off of the ground during the brief moments Madame Hooch's hawk like gaze left them.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it."

"I thought we were gone from the stereotypical witch riding brooms." Mumbled Yuu as he reluctantly mounted his broom, a look of discomfort obvious on his features as his face flushed red. Looking around him, Yuu was disheartened to see that neither Kimizuki or Mika looked anywhere near as uncomfortable as him; in fact, Yuu would go so far as to say that they know what to do.

"Stupid Telephone Pole, growing up in a wizarding family." Grumbled Yuu.

"Something you wish to share, Mr Potter?"

Yuu's gaze snapped up, locking onto piercing gold before quickly shaking his head.

"N-no."

"Good, now pay attention." She snapped, turning on her heel as she walked back down the rows. "Now, grip your broom tightly. You don't want to be sliding off of the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down."

Yuu subconsciously tightened his grip on his broom, his expression portraying one of lack of interest much like his friend's. However, internally, he was really to follow her instructions the moment she blew the whistle. Curiosity and uncertainty lightly bubbling underneath his skin at the thought of even hovering above ground.

"On my whistle. Three, two, one."

The whistle sounded, and Yuu instantly pushed hard off of the ground, being mindful not to put too much strength behind his legs and he kicked off. Yuu half expected to just fall back to the ground and embarrass himself in front of everyone, and yet he was also surprised when he remained afloat; hovering about a metre in the air. Interesting enough, himself, Mika and Kimizuki were the only ones who had followed Madame Hooch's instructions instantaneously, the rest of the students hesitant to do so as they took a second longer to follow through.

The longer Yuu hung in the air, the more uncomfortable he felt. Either boys just suffer more or he's sitting wrong because the longer he sat there hovering in the air, the more Yuu wished for things to hurry along so that he can land. Masking his discomfort, Yuu looked at every face, male and female alike, and noticed many appear discomforted, though there were a small few who did not. Much like himself, Mika and Kimizuki did not appear uncomfortable; though Yuu has an inkling suspicion that he'll have to inquire about broom riding to them at a later date.

"Good, now everyone lean forward slightly and touch back down." Called Madame Hooch, having walked to the top of the line to give many some space for their landing. Yuu did as instructed, being quick to dismount his broom the moment his feet touched the ground. However, he was quickly stopped in his tracks by the quick-speaking Madame Hooch.

"What do you think you're doing, Mr Potter? Mount your broom! We're not even half way through your flying lessons."

Yuu balked, internally groaning before reluctantly mounting his broom once more; ignoring the questioning looks he was receiving from his classmates as Madame Hooch continued with the lesson.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Turns out that he was mounting it wrong after all. After their flying lessons, Yuu wasted no time inquiring about it to Mika and Kimizuki before they could split off at lunch. Of course, Yuu didn't outright state the problem, merely choosing his words wisely as he inquired about their flying lessons.

"Everyone rides their brooms wrong the first few times. My brothers and myself have all done so when we first started learning back home." Answered Kimizuki, "You get used to it after a while and adjust, but I'm sure Madame Hooch will cover it during lessons. To be truthful, we learned on our own back home, so I have no idea if it's the correct way or not."

Yuu silently turned his gaze onto Mika.

"I… I kind of taught myself as well." Admitted Mika.

"Huh? I thought your father would've hired some trainer or something." Said Kimizuki, his voice quizzed and devoid of any bite.

Mika shook his head, "Just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I get whatever I want. While I'm sure if I asked I could, but my father rarely pays any time for family. I'd be surprised if he ever planned a family outing."

"Family's like the Malfoy's often think of their status and image before their own family." Replied Kimizuki almost bitterly. Mika hummed to himself before replying, Kimizuki's comment seemingly stinging him.

"It doesn't matter. Because my name will always be Mikaela Hyakuya, and no amount of reincarnation will change that."

Both Yuu and Kimizuki regarded Mika, the looming grand entrance to the Great Hall slowly enlarging as they approached closer. Before the pair walked through the entrance, Kimizuki spared Mika one last comment before splitting off.

"With a family like yours, I don't blame you."

If Mika heard him, which Yuu can guarantee he did, he chose to ignore the comment. His back remaining turned, his movement fluid, not once pausing for the briefest of milliseconds at showing any recognition of ever hearing the comment. But while let his gaze remain on Mika for a tad bit longer, catching the subtle movements of his brother, Kimizuki replicated Mika's actions. It was during this brief and subtle exchange of words and actions did Yuu suddenly feel lost; the familiar feeling of being left out on something vital drawing closer in his mind. At this point, Yuu is already well aware that both Mika and Kimizuki, along with Yoichi, were all born to "pure-blood" wizarding families, having grown up around the oddness and little quirks of this divided world and have grown accustom to it.

Yuu is also well aware that the Weasley's and Malfoy's do not get along, from what he's heard, and both his comrades are born into those families. He knows, as clear as day, that he can rely on them and trust them to not let such pitiful family feud to get in the way of such trust and friendship; hard earned trust, respect and friendship that has been strongly woven and bonded through years of blood, sweat and tears. But their families is what leads Yuu to feeling this almost rare emotion. He has next to no knowledge of their families, of who they are and what they're like, the power and impact they have on this world and how the rest of the population often view them. Such simple things they are, but to Yuu, having such basic understandings of one's family is nearly vital. Because, if the situation were ever to be called for, Yuu might need to come to a decision in who to trust with what. And given his supposed fame and destiny, such information is definitely vital n his opinion.

Sure, he could always trust the comrades;  _his_ family. But even Yuu knows that due to their upbringing, their opinion in some way will be biased and different. It pained him, in a way, to admit to such things; even if internally, never to reach the ears of his friends. But even so, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind tells him that his friends probably wouldn't disagree with them. They were smart, but overall, they were not afraid to admit their weaknesses in front of each other. And it's obvious that their weakness is their upbringing in this divided world.

Seating themselves, Yuu's attention was attracted to the clutter of noise that blanketed them, rather than it being focused on the array of colourful and wonderfully smelling foods in front of him. The loudest of their table, nearly on par with the Weasley twin's chanting and obnoxious singing, were the first years; excitedly chatting away about their first lessons and what they thought. Many whispered about the intimidating Snape, while others joked and laughed at odd happenings that occurred in their class. Yuu remained silent, almost robotically collecting his food, majority of his attention drawn to the obnoxious conversations playing around him. It was only then did he realise that the Gryffindor table seemed to boom more in noise level than any other table.

The Hufflepuff table conversed at a relatively relaxed manner, many first years too shy to start up conversations with their fellow classmates. The Ravenclaw table, however, was nearly the exact opposite. Students of all year levels chatted animatedly; many younger students conversing with older students about their classes. The Slytherin table, however, was an odd yet different mixture of both.

Students there conversed quietly to themselves, some loud and boisterous while others meek and reserved. However, what keenly drew in Yuu's attention, aside from Mika, was the  _way_ they spoke to one other and with who. Many older students spoke to those who appeared more confident, while others regarded some with criticising eyes as if deciding whether they're worth their time. Of course, there were some there that seemingly didn't care for their judgmental stares and excitedly spoke to their classmates without a care in the world. Yuu casted his mind back to the sorting hat, remembering the voice that spoke beside his ear as it contemplated which House was best suited for him. Maybe they were closely sorted into Gryffindor? Yet, a more simplistic answer came to mind.

They weren't Purebloods. On his first ever school day being fully exposed to the wizarding world, Yuu is already able to pick apart the difference between a pureblood and a muggleborn; the differences subtle yet vast, and being reunited with his friends has helped broaden his mind a little. In muggle society, one doesn't necessary hold a child of higher standards above themselves, and will often treat them as an equal or, depending on the "special" child, will clash with them. Purebloods, however, especially in wizarding society, expect those of lower class to practically bow at their feet and realise just how much they resemble dirt.

Of course, saying that every pureblood and muggleborn is like that would be extremely biased. Yuu knows that not everyone is like that, and merely taking a look at Kimizuki, Yoichi and Mika is a classic example that not all pureblooded wizards and witches are bigots and snobbish. But when one looked at the Slytherin table, and sometimes even the Ravenclaw table, one could easily point out who is a Pureblood and who isn't. For muggleborns, even half-bloods, tend to hold a cautious aura when around those who hold themselves higher than others. It was weird, in a way, because despite how similar the two worlds are, the wizarding world was scarily old fashioned; and it sucked because Yuu would be the weird one if he did anything he considered  _normal._ Yes, the amount of half-bloods and muggleborns are probably higher than the amount of purebloods attending this school, but while the others try and fit in, he'd stick out like a sore thumb for displaying what he'd classify as normal.

Then again, his version of normal is a bit whacked out in comparison to the norm in this muggle world.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

News of the sudden robbery in Wizarding Britain's most secure and heavily protected bank unsettled many. But while many pondered over the how, Yuu was more set on the suspicious fact that nothing was taken. Having talked this over with Kimizuki during lunch, Yuu had discovered that he shared similar suspicions on the robbery.

"Wizards don't simply send their money to Gringott's to be protected, they send all kinds of riches and antiques. As odd as it seems, many pureblooded families store their gold, jewels, and even valuable metals and items; many which would be worth a fortune. So the fact that the robber took nothing is highly suspicious; especially with the great amount of effort, planning, and time they would've taken to successfully break in."

Yes, Yuu, along with Kimizuki, and judging by the furrowed eyebrows from both Yoichi and Mika, all think of this new development as highly suspicious. And unfortunately, none of the other students seemed interested in this as they still continued on the "how" aspect.

Regardless, Yuu pushed the rather unsettling news to the back of his mind, he and Kimizuki heading to their Charm's class with Yoichi; the only class they have together with the Hufflepuff's. So additionally, the three became rather close-knitted, Yoichi sitting in the middle of Yuu and Kimizuki in the middle long row of joined desks.

The lesson was quite interesting, if Yuu said so himself. The charms they were learning, while somewhat redundant, were interesting to learn; and to top it off, their Professor was half Goblin. Though while Yuu already held a slight fascination with their midget Professor, one who'd be half of Shinoa's height, his fascination soon draining away when he squealed and toppled over the stack of books when he called out Yuu's name. Overall, the lesson wasn't as boring as he expected it to be, but there is one tiny little problem; and it comes in the form of a first year girl by the name Hermione Granger.

In Yuu's opinion, she's annoying, obnoxious, and brags too much about the tomes she's read and the spells she's learned ahead of time. But at the same time, she was helpful; in a unique sort of obnoxious way. Yuu couldn't decide if she was purposely annoying or if it was just an attitude problem that she's unaware of. Regardless, it seems Yuu isn't the only one who shared this opinion of her. To Yoichi's right, Kimizuki was making a vital effort to completely drone her out, his sharp gaze solely set on perform the spell correctly. All the while Hermione had nudged herself between Kimizuki and Yoichi in an act of kindness, through her eyes, to help Yoichi to perform the spell correctly. Giving him rather blunt tips on the way he's mispronouncing the spell and correcting his wand movements. All the while Yoichi nervously smiled, the smile just reaching his eyes as he obediently nodded and did as instructed. Yuu felt a great deal of sympathy for Yoichi.

Yuu will admit, at least to himself, that Hermione Granger knows what she's doing, despite this being her first ever Charm class and having just started schooling. Internally, Yuu was impressed with Hermione being able to perform the spell correctly within her first go, and having intrusted Yoichi just enough for him to cast the spell perfectly on his second go with her by his side. Reluctantly, Yuu followed her instructions, pretending he listened to none of what she'd said and acted as if he'd casted the spell correctly all along. A slight twitch of his brow was a sure indication of how he felt over the matter; having not performed the spell correctly until he followed through with Hermione's instructions. And judging by the stony expression from Kimizuki, Yuu took a hunch that he was going through a similar turmoil.

Eventually, class ended and the small group of three silently made their way out of their Charm's classroom, the three taking extra precaution to giving Hermione extra space as they travelled between classes. As Yuu repeated, rather adamantly in his mind; that Hermione was just a little  _too_ nosy for her own good, and having someone younger than you be more knowledgeable than them over the simplest of things was kind of a low blow to the system. Especially once you add on their military training. Of course, no one knows that. No one, not even Dumbledore, knows that while there body is that of eleven year olds, their souls and minds are that of twenty seven year old veterans.

But when one dismissed the negative and disconcerting thoughts, Yuu was enjoying his time at Hogwarts thus far. Before the virus, Yuu had never really experienced a normal school life devoid of anything military and vampires. During his previous life, school wasn't his top priority, the Vampire Extermination Squad being his ambitious goals ever since Guren took him under his wing. Even when he had to attend classes before he got his Demon Weapon, he still didn't take it completely seriously. But this, this was strangely warming. It was  _normal._ And it felt strange, the prospect of being given another chance at a normal life, a life neither he nor his family got to live.

Of course, this was all well and good when one also dismissed Voldemort and the murder of his parents out of the equation, but Yuu was willing to push that bit of information to the back of his mind. Just this once, they can live a normal life. And while it's still rather disheartening that the Mika's vampirism has passed on with him, Yuu is willing to study the hell out of his schooling year and their library to find any information he can about vampirism.

If they're lucky, then maybe there's still hope for them.

 


	11. Irritation

Once the initial excitement of learning magic and experiencing a new culture and society went by during their first few weeks, Yuu begun to feel a little deflated. Classes started to lose their magic touch, figuratively, while homework and upcoming assignments became the brutal reminder for majority that Hogwarts is no different to any other school- magic or muggle. It was at this stage, within the third week as they started they're introduced into the beginning stages of their assignments, did Yu and Kimizuki begin to become more "open" with Yoichi and Mika outside of class.

They tried to keep it low-key, as low-key as possible; but with the steady boredom that's slowly rising and the severe detachment that forces them apart, the group decided to use homework and learning as an excuse for why two Gryffindor's, a Hufflepuff, and a Slytherin are together at a table in the library. The best part is, that there excuse isn't a lie. Aside from catching up and spending time together outside of classes, they also helped each other out and discussed their homework and assignments together; helping out one another and making a group effort to reattach their teamwork capabilities. While Yu can proudly proclaim that their teamwork is still top-notch despite the separation and lack of action, the prospect of being able to work together to complete mundane tasks is still refreshing and much sort after for the group.

However, despite their valid excuse and attempt at incognito; their efforts didn't blanket as much of the student body as they had hoped. Many students, especially the older students who derived from pure-blooded families, noticed the odd group. And while said group wouldn't necessarily care for the attention, especially seeing as none made a move regarding them, the prospect that they've noticed their close-knitted friendship is what's alarming. If you could call it that.

As Mika had once informed them, a hefty number of pure-blooded families look for ties with other pure-blooded families. Or as Yuu hears it; needless politics and wealth. Needless to say, or as Yoichi translated, older students have noticed that what Mika has going on with them isn't forging ties with other families for the sake of the Malfoy name, but actually creating and securing friendships for his own "selfish" reasons. Because, as Yuu has come to discover, who the children become friends with and associate with often reflects back onto their family; and Mika becoming good friends with a Weasley and Longbottom reflects quite badly onto the Malfoy's. And because they're not following each other around and sucking up to each other like many others tend to do when forging family ties, the older students have taken notice of this "odd" behaviour.

Needless to say, their attempt at incognito lasted them about three weeks before it was all violently washed down the drain by their subtle interactions. And while the others tried to limit their contact and suspicions, as if trying to prove them wrong or throw them off; Yuu took it in  _strides_. Because he saw this as a reason why they should stop and just accept fate. And he proudly demonstrated their strong friendship one Potions lesson by linking arms with Mika and practically dragging him over to the front row, all the while he  _beamed._ To say Mika was less than pleased was an understatement, but Yuu, accompanied by an irritated Kimizuki, brushed it off easily when he sat with them, effectively turning more heads as the group argued quietly in Japanese.

At some point during their quarrel, Professor Snape had stalked the classroom in his usual dramatic entry; but it fell on deaf ears. The foreboding feeling that lingered in the air, shrouding both Gryffindor's and Slytherin's in an air of intimidation. The feeling growing with each passing second as the reincarnated group continued their argument; their voices slowly rising as they grew more oblivious to the ominous feeling. It wasn't long after that, as the groups voices turned into a full on yelling match, did Professor Snape deem it necessary to interrupt them with a well-placed heavy tome onto their shared desk; the heavy sound echoing across the classroom harshly and effectively silencing the trio. While majority froze, having flinched at the harsh sound, the group froze almost comically as their heads snapped to face their rather angry Potion's Professor. Kimizuki's fist having clenched Yuu's collar threateningly, their faces centimetres apart. Yuu's fist was drawn back, hovering just off from Kimizuki's right cheek as his other hand griped the wrist that held his collar. Mika, who had jumped up the moment the two males got physical, linked his arms under Yuu's from behind in an attempt at stopping Yuu's fist from connecting.

"What, in Merlin's name, do you three think you're doing!?" The class shrank back, eyes wide frightfully as they cowered behind their desks. The three, however, remained motionless as they seemingly assessed the situation; their own eyes indicating a deer caught in headlights, but there was no fear lingering in them.

"Sit down, now!" The three instantly sat, releasing their hold on one another as they sat obediently, something of a miracle due to how  _rebellious_ the two Gryffindor's can be. His sneer deepened, pinning them with a stern yet boiling glare before stalking back to the lesson at hand; the group remaining silent for remainder of the lesson, much to Severus's pleasure. However, news of the avoided incident during Potions spread like wildfire; two Gryffindor's nearly getting into a fist fight whilst a Slytherin tried to physically prevent said fight. News of the Dungeons Bat near explosive reaction also became gossip, but not as much as the Unholy Trinity; as they've now been called. Yuu briefly wondered if Yoichi has also been subjected to this, but quickly dismissed it. If he hasn't, then he sure will be soon enough, because Yoichi is as much of a part of this Unholy Trinity as the rest of them.

Aside from the near catastrophic explosion in Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts wasn't any better. Between Quirrell's constant stuttering, and his clumsiness, Yuu feels sympathy towards Mika, who'd undoubtedly be suffering far worse than anyone else with his sensitive nose at the stench of garlic that clung to the man. One day, a student rose their hand, stopping the stuttering mess from continuing as he nodded almost shyly towards the student.

"Why do you smell of garlic?" It was a question on everyone's mind, yet no one until now had bothered to ask the question. In a room filled with first year Gryffinor's and Slytherin's it's a wonder they've lasted this long.

Quirrell took a while to seemingly comprehend the question, his lips quivering with the beginnings of a stutter before slowly replying. "I-It's-s to wa-ard off-f v-va-ampires-s." The moment Yuu pieced together the chopped up wording, he couldn't stop the snort that made itself known. Quickly covering it up with a cough, Yuu let his gaze slide to Mika beside him, noticing his pinched brows and scrunched up face; a snicker threatening to rise but he kept it down. Looks like Quirrell succeeded in that department, though for all the wrong reasons. And if he had to hazard a guess, Yuu assumed that if Mika had a choice, he'd skip this class for the sole reason of ridding his nostrils of the stench of garlic and to be able to breathe fresh air again.

Creepy habits aside, Yuu found that they learnt next to nothing in their class. If someone were to so much as squeak their chair Quirrell would jolt, tumbling to the front of the class with wide frightful eyes, much to the class's amusement. If anything, they gained majority of their information from textbooks and the library. However, it wasn't until one fateful study session did Mika finally voice his worries.

"Something's off about Professor Quirrell." He murmured, voice low as his eyes scanned their surroundings for any eavesdroppers.

"What do you mean?" Inquired Yoichi, the previous scratching of quill to parchment halting as they look up.

"You mean aside from the horrid stench of garlic that radiates off of him?" Said Yuu.

"I think he's faking his condition." Said Mika, his eyes halting from their search to rest on each of them. "When someone frightens him; he acts the part, but his heart says otherwise. Usually when one is frightened, their heart speeds up rapidly, but his remained steady and calm." Clarified Mika.

The group seemed startled by this revelation, brows pinched together in thought. The group began to think back on all the lessons they've had with Quirrell, recalling all the times he's freaked over the littlest of things. If he really is faking, than Mika is right when he says he's a brilliant actor. But, the group aren't about to dismiss Mika's suspicions. After all, nothing is stronger than a vampire's sense of hearing, and Mika had plenty of opportunities to confirm his suspicions before voicing them to the rest. The prospect of Mika being suspicious of their Professor, in a world where no threats loomed over them, for no reason what so ever is incredibly low. Almost none existent.

Which is why Yuu, along with Kimizuki and Yoichi, are putting their faith into him and are believing in his suspicions. Yuu trusts Mika through thick and thin, and while it's taken Kimizuki, and perhaps even Yoichi, a while back in their original lives to put trust into him; that trust has strengthened to the same amount Yuu holds for him. And with this same amount of trust, the group shared a brief look with one another before turning to face Mika.

"What can we do? While it's suspicious, we have no motive for him." Said Yuu.

"He's right. Nothing suspicious has happened in this world to warrant our attention." Replied Kimizuki, his face softening as he met Mika's eyes. "Maybe we're just being too paranoid? Not that I don't believe you, but we did just come from a war, we're too used to mistrusting everyone we see."

Mika frowned, eyes shifting down to his Potion's homework. That thought had crossed Mika's mind before; that the paranoia had crossed over with him, refusing to let go. But despite that, he  _knows_ , deep down, that this is more than just paranoia. He just needs evidence.

"The only thing suspicious is that break in at Gringotts." Piped in Yoichi, an equally matched frown gracing his features. Mika bit his lower lip, his brows furrowed in thought before speaking, his voice soft yet unwavering.

"I understand that we don't have the most stable of minds amongst our age group, much less for eleven year olds. However, I still believe that something isn't quite right, and until proven otherwise my suspicion will not cease."

"And I believe you," Piped Yuu, a smile breaking across his features easily, "I don't doubt you for a second. And if it's proof we need, than it's proof we'll get. What's the harm in a little snooping?"

"But what if we get caught!?" Ushered Yoichi in mild panic.

"Then we won't get caught." Sighed Kimizuki as he leaned back into his chair, arms crossed over his chest. "Although I do believe something isn't quite right. First the seemingly impossible break-in, than this mystery with Quirrell, all happening the moment Boy Wonder here-"

"Hey!"

"-started at Hogwarts. And, if we really were reincarnated by the Seraph's, than I doubt they'd let us live an entirely peaceful life."

"Maybe you're all right, maybe something bigger is occurring under the surface, or maybe we're all just paranoid." At this, Yoichi gave a nervous, humourless chuckle. "But at the end of the day, this isn't the virus torn world we're used to. We need solid evidence before we can so much as intervene." The group looked at each other, the table deathly silent yet a clear message was passed between all four. "After all," continued Yoichi softly, "we're nothing more than eleven year olds to the rest of the world. Whatever we do will be a risk regardless all because of our physical age."

Silence once again blanketed the table, Yoichi's worlds registering through their minds harshly with truth as they mulled over what action to take. The library becoming deathly silent; something which seemed to become more deafening than any words spoken beforehand.

"I'll try talking to my godfather, see what he knows." Spoke Mika first, breaking the silence.       

"I'll ask my brothers if they know of anything useful for eavesdropping." Voiced Kimizuki moments later.

"I'll try to get closer to him. I don't stand out as much as the rest of you, in fact, he probably sees me as shy and intimidated easily… So I'll be paying him visit to his office in disguise as asking for help on assignments." Answered Yoichi next, his hands fidgeting, yet his gaze remained stern.

"Then I'll-"

"-do nothing." Interjected Mika firmly, startling Yuu. Before Yuu could protest, Mika intervened. "If this is, somehow, connected to you, which is a possibility, than whatever you do will gain his attention. You don't blend in, Yuu-chan. Everyone knows who you are, what you look like, your name, what House you're in. If you get caught doing something then the rest of our cover could be blown."

"You can't be serious, Mika!"

"He's right, idiot. You're the freaking Boy-Who-Lived, everyone in this entire school that has a conscious knows who you are. And no doubt they're already piecing together that we're more than just a "study group". Whatever you do they'll no doubt pin it back to us; which will limit our movements." Reasoned Kimizuki.

Yuu faulted, "W-what if I did night rounds? Look through Quirrell's office while he's asleep?"

"No. They'll notice your lack of sleep and begin to get suspicious. Plus, if you get caught than that's an immediate detention and lose of House points. I'll do the night rounds." When Yuu opened his mouth, Mika held up his hand, silencing him. "I don't sleep, remember? Plus I'll be able to easily sense when someone is nearby and be able to avoid them. On top of that, if I get caught, no one will care if Slytherin losses a few House points."

"Except your own House. Are you sure you should risk it? If you get caught than that'll damage whatever ties you've formed with your Housemates." Voiced Yoichi in concern.

Mika's expression remained impassive, "I do not care what my House or the Malfoy's think of me." He answered simply, his tone giving the impression that it's leaving no room for arguments. Yuu, however, bypassed that easily.

"Like hell you don't care!" He exclaimed, barely quiet enough to not reach any bystanders ears. "They're your family, Mika! And whether you like it or not, you getting caught out in the halls at night will reach their ears! Are you telling me you're not fazed by the looks of disappointment they'll give you?"

Mika bit back a flinch. As much as he tried to deny it, a part of him did care about his mother and, to a certain extent, his godfather. His father was barely there for him, enough of the time that Mika feels detached; whatever emotions that bubble beneath the head Malfoy's skin don't reach Mika. With effort, Mika opened his mouth, words on the tip of his tongue as he finally spoke.

"I…do care. However, depending on Professor Snape's answers, my chances of being caught could be reduced significantly. And if it does go well, no one back home, or in either House, will know of my monitoring at night."

"But-"

"Alright that's enough you two!" Intervened Kimizuki, "Yuu, let Mika do his patrols out of all of us, he's the only one who can carry it out effectively and with the least suspicion. If you're still unsure, wait a week and see what happens before you start complaining, okay?" He finished, his ending sentence with a drawn out sigh of exaggeration as he waited for Yuu's answer.

Yuu, for the most part, seemed torn. He knows he can trust Mika to do this; the group having been reliant on his keen senses quite a few times in the past, but once more this world is vastly different to their previous one. If Yuu had to use a word to describe his reluctance, it'd be caution. Not at his family, but at  _Hogwarts_ as a whole. Professors and students included. True, most of his mind is probably still back in fight or flight mode, back when those two were their only options for pretty much everything; but what about here? Never before had Yuu felt so weak. Once part of the Vampire Extermination Squad, now reduced to a powerless first year that couldn't so much as have his opinion heard by those older than him. It's a rather painful thing to be reminded of, but it's also something that Yuu will not let hinder him.

Almost begrudgingly, Yuu resigned silently; giving in to the persuasive conviction of his family over the matter. For the others, the mere look was enough to signal their small victory regarding the matter, the group relaxing as the tension dispersed.

With what little time the group had left before their next class, they hurriedly finished their homework before packing up their belongings before going to their respective classes.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Either it's Yuu's imagination, or Hermione has been popping up more frequently than before. And not in a 'oh, there's Hermione' type of way, but more of an attention grabbing way as she sticks her hand high in the air as if it's attached to string like a puppet. With the way she perfectly recites texts from textbooks, Yuu wouldn't be surprised if she was a puppet.

This time, however, Yuu can tick off the list the randomness of things Hermione has done thus far when she approached him after one flying lesson. It was as random as her beginnings of a speech about how skilled flying must be genetic, before practically dragging himself, Kimizuki, and Mika down the dimly lit corridors in search of something. As the young witch led him, Yuu turned a bemused look over his shoulder to Mika and Kimizuki, the latter shrugging his shoulders almost flippantly. Biting back a remark, Yuu locked his gaze with Mika, who hadn't moved his eyes off of him; his gaze hard and calculating.

Hermione stopped her tugging, causing Yuu to look back around as the group now faced a large trophy display case. Inside stood many large plates and Quidditch trophy's, all ranging from all four Houses, to bronze, silver, and gold. Hermione, who stepped off to the side for the others to get a view, pointed to one trophy plate in particular. In the middle, in large capital golden writing, was a small plate labelled Gryffindor. Underneath were three identical yet smaller versions of the plate in the middle, left and right. To the left was a smaller plate labelled '1969 R.J.H. KING', while off to the far right was an equally sized plate labelled '1971 H.G. McGONAGALL'. Then, to the centre, its plate slightly larger and more eye catching than the rest, laid another plate labelled 'JAMES POTTER 1979', with 'SEEKER' printed curved above like an arch.

"Well, what do you know? Wonder Boy's dad here was a Seeker." Mused Kimizuki, breaking the silence.

"Wonder Boy?" Questioned Hermione silently, looking between the two for an answer.

"Don't mind him." Grunted Yuu, trudging away from the display case without a seconds thought as he made his way back to the common room. Footsteps echoed behind him; a large mash of three as Yuu felt the air beside him move with the sudden presence of his family by his side.

"Aren't you at all surprised that your father was once a Seeker for Gryffindor?" Questioned Hermione almost obnoxiously, her face scrunched up rather unpleasantly in thought.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

"You appeared as if you didn't care." Continued Hermione.

"You're right, I don't," Came Yuu's flippant reply. "I never knew my father, or any of his family. I know next to nothing about them, how can I act surprised for a man I never knew or heard of? Besides, my family has always been right here." Beamed Yuu, completely throwing Hermione off guard as the four of them walked up the stone stairs.

For once, the group was silent, a miracle of sorts considering Hermione's with them. Halfway up, and the stair moved, jerking the four of them as they grabbed hold of the railing for balance; startled by the sudden and unexpected movement.

"What's happening?" Called Yuu, his senses already on high alert. A small part of him felt stupid for getting worked up on a set off moving stairs, but his fight or flight mode has become something that's saved his life on countless occasions, and it's not something he'd so easily rid himself of.

"The staircase has changed, remember?" Answered Hermione, as if that was the answer to everything. Nevertheless, it did nothing to dismiss his alertness. And judging by the slightly twitching of fingers, Mika and Kimizuki were in a similar boat to him as well. When the stairs finally stopped, the group were given no choice but to go into the open corridor before them, Yuu and Mika leading while Kimizuki stood back behind Hermione; the three of them instinctively keeping her in the middle for protection.

Mika was the first to open the steady door before them, slowly entering the chilled and dark room before them. Briefly, the group paused before entering the dark corridor, dust tingling at Yuu's nostril's as he let his eyes flicker over Mika, noting how much of a stark contrast the corridor is to the one just behind this very door. It took a minute, for Mika to gain his baring's as he stretched his senses throughout the corridor for any signs of life amongst the dust. Slowly, much to Hermione's impatience, the group immerged themselves in the dark corridor.

"Does anyone else get the feeling we're not supposed to be here?" Voiced Kimizuki quietly.

"That's because we're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor." Stated Hermione, "It's forbidden!" A nearby torch came to life, its fire tall and bright, startling the group by the sudden roar of life.

"Let's just go." Came Yuu's slow reply, turning around before quickly coming to a halt. There, in front of them staring up with startling red eyes, was a cat. Sitting down in front of them by the door as if blocking the way.

"It's Filches cat!" Exclaimed Hermione, and Yuu barely resisted the urge to tell her to shut up. Before he could speak, Mika easily beat him to it.

"Run."

Then, as quick as any vampire, Mika had turned back around and ran, back down the eerie and dark corridor in the opposite direction of Filches cat. Hermione was quickly after him, but it took Yuu and Kimizuki a few seconds to comprehend that Mika had told them to  _run_ from a  _cat_  before the two began their sprint to catch up.

It was easy to follow Mika and Hermione, each torch along the corridor roaring to life whenever they pass; something which makes them easier to follow as well.

"Quick! Let's hide behind that door!" Called Hermione in a panic, her wand already out as she shouted out a spell, the door clicking open as she rushed inside, almost oblivious to Mika's hissing protests as she dragged him in, Yuu and KImizuki quickly following suit.

"Standard book of spells, chapter 7. Have neither of you read it?" Began Hermione, oblivious to Mika's almost frantic pulling of the sleeves as she pressed her ear up against the door. Yuu and Kimizuki, however, saw why Mika protested so feverishly when Hermione dragged him in. The two stood stock-still, their eyes glued to the giant three headed hound in front of them that snored lightly. Slowly, ever so slowly, Mika pulled back his robes, revealing his sword as he slowly unsheathed it; all the while Hermione spoke once more to reveal that Filch is gone. Slowly and silently, Mika took a step back, Yuu and Kimizuki following after him as they pushed Hermione back.

"Why are you guys pushing!?" She exclaimed, still oblivious to the danger in front of them. Kimizuki quickly covered her mouth with his hand, motioning her to be silent, but it was too late. Loud yawns echoed in the room, three sets of bleary eyes opened only to lock onto the four intruders as they slowly rose to their full height. If it could get any worse, Hermione screamed.

It was at that moment that the four sprung into action; Kimizuki pushing Hermione out first before following after, Yuu quickly rushing out just as one of the heads lunged to attack. Instinctively, Mika sprung his sword vertically, the tip slashing deep across the snout of the middle head and injuring its right eye. Loud yelps of pain echoed down the hall that Mika briefly wondered if Filch heard its pained cries as he rushed out, the group slamming the door shut and locking it once more. Without a single word, the four briskly made their way out of the corridor, shutting the door once more and waiting out on the stairs to make their appropriate turn. It wasn't until the initial shock was over did Hermione's questions begin drumming at their ear drums.

"Was that a sword that I just saw? Back on the third floor. You do realise that possessing any sort of arms on school premises is against the rules." Of course it'd be about Mika's sword, thought Yuu with a mental eye roll.

"I think you're seeing things." Came Mika's blunt reply, having cleaned the blood and sheathed his sword quickly before they reached the light from the doorway leading out to the moving stairs.

"Then how else did you injure the Cerberus? You didn't use a spell because you didn't say the name of the spell."

"Leave him be, Granger, just be thankful we're still alive. After all, it was you who dragged him in there when he protested against it." Interjected Kimizuki almost tiredly. Hermione blushed, ashamed at her actions before quickly steeling herself.

"Still, having a sword on your, or any weapon is strictly against school rules. If you don't get rid of it, then I'll report you to your Head of House." She said sternly, her arms crossed over her chest stubbornly.

"Then do so. Their search will come up empty handed because like I said, you're seeing things." He replied bluntly, her challenge deflected quite easily as she bristled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I better get back to my common room before someone notices that I'm missing." At this, he pinned his gaze onto Hermione almost accursedly before leaving the moment the stairs changed back.

"What's his problem?" Mumbled Hermione to herself, her back turned to Yuu and Kimizuki as they gave an inaudible sigh of exasperation. Unfortunately for them, even when the stairs moved to their appropriate position and the three made their way to their common room, Hermione didn't take the hint that now wasn't exactly the best time to be talking non-stop. And if it weren't for her next set of words, Yuu would've snapped at her.

"I swear you boys are blind. Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"What?" Came Kimizuki's tired exasperated answer. Both of them were tired, and the thought of laying on their marshmallow-like beds was just utter heaven.

"I think we were a bit preoccupied with its heads." Answered Yuu tiredly.

"It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." The two paused, now wide awake.

"Guarding something?" Repeated Yuu.

Hermione, in her usual fashion, completely bypassed their sudden alertness and ploughed on rather obnoxiously. "That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed. Before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse; expelled." Before either of them could comment back, albeit rather harshly, she had turned and entered the girl's dormitory within seconds.

"That girl I swear, one day she'll be the death of us." Groaned Yuu before walking towards the boy's dormitory.

"I don't even want to think about it." Bemoaned Kimizuki, the pair falling face first onto their beds. "She saw Mika's sword." Came Kimizuki's muffled reply from the sheets.

"I know."

"And if she reports it? They'll confiscate his sword, and that could be enough to ruin are little plan."

At this, Yuu released a loud muffled sigh of exasperation into the sheets. After a brief moment, Yuu turned his head to the side to face Kimizuki. "Then I guess we'll have to hide it. It's not like a Professor saw the sword, so what evidence can they go on except for the word of a first year?"

A quiet hum of agreement was all the acknowledgment Yuu needed before pulling up the covers, not bothering to change out of his uniform as he fell to a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, shitty ending, and the rest was kinda fast pace so please forgive me. And yes, instead of being dubbed the Golden Trio, they're dubbed the Unholy Trinity. I think it fits them quite well lol.  
> I also know there's a lack of Yoichi, and it annoys me too. But trust me when I say I'm trying to have Yoichi in as much as possible without having it seem redundant.


	12. Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to how utterly confused I am from the latest update in the manga, Shinoa may or may not come into this fanfic.

If Kimizuki had to use one word to describe his twin brothers, it’d be devious. From the moment they were able to walk the pair were causing all kinds of mayhem. At least, that’s what their mum told him, and in regards to the twins her mind tends to venture off far beyond the limits of paranoid parent. And now that Kimizuki can look at things from a more mature point of view, he really can’t blame her. Especially in regards to some of the crazy and mischievous inventions they’ve created over the years. And right now, if their mum knew what his intentions were at this moment, she’d be having a fit.

It wasn’t hard to find the twins after dinner, the common room packed with Gryffindor students of all years as they chatted and completed homework. And while the twins may not be part of the majority completing homework, they sure are part of the minority having fun. And all Kimizuki had to do was follow the laughter and soon his sights locked onto two sets of identical red hair.

“Fred, George, can I speak to you two for a minute? In private.” Whatever joyous commotion the twins had sparked up silenced almost immediately to his sudden intrusion, yet many still had smiles plastered on their faces as they stared down at him almost questioningly.

“What’s this?” Began George, and Kimizuki had to refrain an eye roll at the beginnings of a long chopped-up sentence.

“Little, itsy, bitsy Ronald-”

“-Wants to speak with us?”

“In private!?”

Kimizuki wasted no time after that, skilfully grabbing their front collars and dragging them away from the crowd, earning many amused ‘oh’s’ as if the display before them were the twins being dragged away by their disappointed mother. Once he had affectively dragged them to a private area; an impressive feat due to how crowded the common room can be, Kimizuki let go to face and turned the twins to such an angle that Kimizuki now had full view of the common room in case anyone interferes. Sparing a look behind the twins, Kimizuki caught sight of Yuu from one of the plush armchairs reading, the two locking eyes briefly as a message of understanding passed between them.

“Quite the strong grip you have, little bro,” Grinned Fred. Or was that George? Kimizuki still had some trouble identifying the two. Especially in this low lighting.

“Indeed. Guess those morning work outs aren’t for nought.” Chimed in the other.

“I’ll be brief,” Said Kimizuki, his eyes flitting up to meet identical sets of eyes that shined with mirth. “What can you suggest that will help with the tracking or eavesdropping of an individual?”

The moments those words left his mouth Kimizuki knew what to expect. He’s copped it quite a few times back home when he was younger, but now he’s more prepared and mature to handle the teasing.

“Why brother, if it’s an admirer you have than we’d be delighted to help!”

“Is that where you’ve been hiding all these times? Scurrying behind corners as you watched her from afar!”

“Or is it a him?” Inquired one cheekily, but Kimizuki paid them no mind.

“What I’m using it for is none of your business, but I can assure you it’s not for that reason.”

The two were, for once, silent in thought. Contemplating something unknown to Kimizuki, but a nagging feeling at the back of his mind told him a price has to be paid. Suddenly, almost simultaneously, matching grins spread across their faces.

“Alright, little brother, seeing as you seem so desperate.”

“And what kind of older brothers would we be if we turned fellow kin away from such a request?”

A younger Ron, one ridden of past memories would’ve lightened up light a Christmas tree at having been granted such information from his twin brothers, but Kimizuki is no longer a naïve and gullible child. He knew what to expect from his brothers, and the twins didn’t just give things away for free if it didn’t benefit them in some way shape or form. So when they didn’t respond, Kimizuki raised an expecting brow.

“And? I’m expecting two things from you and that’s either what I requested or some sort of payment. Which will be first?”

Instantly the twins feigned hurt; clutching their chest in mock pain as one leaned on the other in an impressive display of sadness.

“George, you hear that? Little Ron expects to give something in return. What kind of selfish brothers would we be to demand such things from one merely seeking out true love?”

The adequate turn “adding fuel to the fire” came to mind as he silently watched the two with a stony expression; the prospect that one twin was the fuel and the other the fire seemed to enlighten any mystery surrounding them. But then it merely became apparent that all that was needed to create a massive burning fire of destruction was for the twins to be together; for the two fuel each other’s tendencies.

“It hurts us, for you to expect such demands from family. It seems we cannot vanquish such dark thoughts from our gullible little brother.” Bemoaned the other.

“It looks like we’ll just have to aid in his hurtful request in order to calm his frail nerves.”

The two instantly pinned their eyes onto him, expressions plastered with sadness and guilt while their eyes shined with mirth. Kimizuki fought off a smile.

“What do you want in return?”

The twins, much to Kimizuki’s growing inpatients, put on an exaggerated thoughtful look, as if the idea had never crossed their minds previously.

“Hmmm, well there is _one_ thing.”

“Which is?” Said Kimizuki, arms crossed over his chest.

“Well, it’s about your friends.”

“The Unholy Trinity, as everyone’s been calling you lot.”

“Indeed. Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, and-”

“-Heaven forbid a Malfoy!”

“So that made us wonder,”

“Are they friends of yours from the past?”

“And if so, we’d like to know more about them.”

Kimizuki didn’t know if this was easier or harder than he previously thought. The question itself seemed innocent, but at the same time Kimizuki wished to withhold any information about their past from family. But then again, these are the twins. Devious as they are Kimizuki knows he can trust them to hold a secret, especially one like this. Sighing to himself in resignation, Kimizuki finally spilled the beans.

“Yes, they are. And they’re the only ones as far as we’re aware of.” He began slowly, waiting for any other questions to be thrown his way. “Yuuichiro Hyakuya is Harry Potter. Yoichi Saotome is Neville Longbottom. And Mikaela Hyakuya is Draco Malfoy.”

The twins blinked. “Hiyarkoya?”

“Hyakuya.” Corrected Kimizuki.

“Does that mean Harry and Malfoy were related in the past life?”

“No. They both grew up in the Hyakuya orphanage when they were kids. So in a sense, they consider each other family.” And Kimizuki left it at that. There was no need to delve deeper into darker waters. Kimizuki saw them struggle with grasping their original names and so, decided it’d be best to ease some of their suffering before they go irritating them with their mispronunciations.

“If it makes it easier, just call them Yuu and Mika. Now, will that be all?”

The twins looked at each other, contemplating before turning to Kimizuki with parted mouths.

“Just one more. A question more out of genuine curiosity.” Began one, the other ready to finish their sentence.

“We understand now why you call Harry “Yuu”, but why does little Malfoy call him “Yuu-chan”?”

For the first time in all his life, Kimizuki was unable to answer. He knew, just as much as the rest of their squad, why Mika called him Yuu-chan. And while Yu may say it’s because of a childhood habit, one still wonders why a boy, one exposed to the horrors of the world and turned into a monster, one who believed his only family gone; would still call him Yuu-chan. And while Kimizuki doesn’t doubt for a second that Mika still views Yuu as his brother feverishly, he still wonders if his feelings extended beyond that of family.

It was a question he could answer, but using the right words seemed difficult.

“As I’m sure you could guess, in our previous lives we lived in Japan. There, we use specific honorifics to address someone similar to that of ‘Mr or Miss’ in English, but added at the end of their name. Examples of this would be McGonagall-sensei, instead of Professor McGonagall. Sensei meaning teacher or professor.”

Again the twins blinked, waiting for him to continue. The explanation is long winded, but necessary in order to properly explain the answer to their question.

“San, like Weasley-san, is used to show respect to a stranger. The English equivalent would be Mr Weasley. Sama, like Crouch-sama, is used when addressing someone of higher power than one’s self. Then we get to the familiar honorifics. Kun is used when addressing a male; more specifically, a male friend. Chan is…” At this Kimizuki faulted. How does he explain this? Oh yeah, chan is used when addressing a lover or close female friend, but it’s also used between children! Even with the added explanation Kimizuki fears the twins will disregard that little bit of information. Regardless of how he explains it the outcome doesn’t brighten.

Taking a deep breath, Kimizuki finishes his sentence. “Chan is used mainly among close female friends and children, but it’s also frequently used between… lovers.”

Kimizuki honestly didn’t know what type of reaction to expect from the twins. They may be his older brothers, but they were still a mystery in some regards. He didn’t know if they’d exclaim in shock or laugh at him as if he’d told them a bad joke; but their reaction was one he put little thought into.  

“Soooo, are Harry and Malfoy lovers?” Inquired one of the twins almost innocently.

“No.”

“Then why does Malfoy call him Yuu-chan?”

“…I don’t know. From what I heard Mika called Yuu that when they were younger. Maybe the habit stuck with him?” Offered Kimizuki lamely, praying to any God that will listen that they’ll drop it and carry on their business. The twins were unpredictable in that sense that it deters him. In regards to any topic, Kimizuki has a hard time predicting whether the twins will tease and mock or take the matter seriously. Most times, it’s a mixture of both. Regardless, the twists in reactions is enough to leave anyone pondering what’s on their minds.

“Maybe you’re right, little bro. Now that that’s settled, you wanted something for tracking the love of your life?”

“Indeed, and we have just the thing that fits that criteria.”

At this, Fred pulled out a folded piece of parchment while the other pulled out his wand. Unfolding the parchment, Kimizuki was greeted with a blank page, but awaited quietly for their next actions.

 George held his wand over the parchment, lightly tapping it as he spoke. “I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good.” 

Black blotches of ink appeared onto the parchment, coming together to form words and artful swirls on the page as a greeting.

“A map?”

“Not just any map, little bro.” Began George.

“It’s a special kind of map. One of a kind.”

“A map that shows everyone,”

“Where they are,”

“What they’re doing,”

“Every minute,”

“Of every day.”

“Nicked it from Filch’s office in our first year.” Finished the other, but Kimizuki didn’t keep track of who spoke when; his eyes glued on the fading footprints and floating names of all present. His eyes locked onto two names in particular. It showed everyone in the common room, their names all floating beside still and pacing footfall, but his eyes were glued onto Yuu, who’s feet were firmly planted on the ground in his armchair; the name Yuuichiro Hyakuya floating just underneath the name Harry Potter. Spotting his name, the same was said for him, with Shiho Kimizuki underneath Ronald Weasley.

“By the way, we already knew about their names, we just wanted to confirm things.” Commented one of the twins, spotting his staring. Typical.

“This is brilliant.” Breathed Kimizuki, for once in awe by the discovery.

“Indeed it is. Now, we’ll let you keep it for as long as you need it, but once you’re done we’ll need it back.”

“This is the key to our success after all.”

“Now, remember little bro, when you’re done, just give it a tap and say “mischief managed”. Otherwise anyone can read it.” As to demonstrate, one of the twins tapped the parchment, the ink disappearing from view as it returned to the blank parchment it once was.

Never before had Kimizuki thanked his brothers so feverishly.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mika wasn’t nervous around his Godfather per say, more cautious. The man was of sort an enigma even among the welcoming household of Malfoy and many of its dark guests. He kept to himself, a loner even among the vilest of the Dark Lord’s followers with no loved ones he held close to his heart; except for Mika. Mika was, by far, the closest thing Severus held close to his heart, and even then it wasn’t that close. Close to be considered affectionate in his own way, but far enough to not have breached the walls guarding his heart and emotions.

Mika didn’t know if what he was feeling was guilt or reluctance, but whatever it was, Mika knows it’s to do with using his closeness to his advantage. Maybe it is guilt that he’s feeling. Regardless of how he felt, Mika found himself out front of Severus’s office after dinner, only having roughly twenty minutes before curfew to speak his words and get whatever information he had out of him. But for him, it does not matter how much time he has till curfew, for when his talk is finish his patrol mission will begin. Letting his knuckles lightly knock on the steady wooden door, Mika didn’t need to wait long before the door was pulled open swiftly.

His expression changed within a millisecond of recognising Mika, but he quickly caught sight of the look of annoyance before it was quickly morphed into one of subtle puzzlement.

“Curfew is in 20 minutes.” Was his only reply to Mika’s sudden appearance, but he took it in strides.

“I need to speak with you. In private.” Mika left his sentence open, the subtle hint behind his words were enough for Severus as he stuck his head out, looking down both corridors before opening the door wide for Mika; who walked inside silently. The door closed behind him as quietly as possible, the ancient wood creaking against cold metal screws and bolts as it closed firmly behind him. Turning around, Mika faced his godfather with an unwavering expression, their eyes meeting as Severus raised one brow to show his slowly growing impatience.

Mika, for the most part, decided that the only way to get answers out of him is to be blunt. As blunt and precise as ever in order to slowly cut through to him and his familiar stubbornness.

“Something’s up with Quirrell and you’re just as weary of him as I. You know something, don’t you?” The question was rhetorical, yet the underlying of a question could still be heard and Mika lightly berated himself for the slip up; no matter how small. Whether Severus picked up on it or not, Mika couldn’t tell for the man was a master at concealing his true intentions.

“And what made you so cautious of him to begin with?” Shot back Severus, is gaze calculating and stern. But Mika didn’t show any signs of it fazing him.

“I could ask the same about you.” So much for getting straight to the point.

Both brows rose at the response, and Mika for once couldn’t tell if he’s irritated or uncertain. Severus, as Mika has come to learn over the years, has a habit of dancing around the subject; weaving a web of words as he lures others closer to his invisible web. Many get caught, his own father being some of the rare minority that fall for his luring as they unknowingly leak the information he’s sought after. But Mika is different. And while many have undoubtedly thought along the same lines, internally boasting, they fail to understand how Severus weaves his web to begin with.

He’s a creature of habit. He dances the same tune over and over again, different steps and beats added here and there depending on who his partner is, but nevertheless it’s the same. People who challenge him, however slightly, enter his dance into thinking they can take control of a dance they know not the sequence to. And that is how they fail. But Mika is different.

He won’t dance to his tune. Nor will he create his own dance; overpowering his godfather’s own in an act of dominance. No, he’ll stop the music completely; ending any attempt to take control of something he’s already performed numerous times. After all, how can one weave their web if the construction to hold it in place is destroyed?

Inhaling deeply through his nose, Mika decided to take a leap of faith. “My mother has told you what I am, am I correct?” At this Mika caught sight of a subtle flinch, something which could’ve easily been missed by any normal human. But then again, Mika isn’t exactly human now is he? “As I’m sure you’re aware how the heart tells the truth of how one feels. He lies, daily, about every little stutter and fright he performs. Instead of frantic and panicked heartbeats all I hear are steady and calm beats. He lies; and you know, too. But what I’m curious is, what do you know? Or in this case, what do you suspect?”

At this, in an open act of defiance and impatience, Mika leans majority of his weight on one leg as his arms cross over his chest; his expression set in an impatient frown as he gave his godfather his best unimpressed stern glare. Outwardly, Severus appeared conflicted, his stare wavering ever so slightly as he stared back, but Mika could see behind the façade. Internally, he’s frozen; unsure as how to approach this sudden turn of events. In all truth what Mika is currently doing seems petulant and amusing in his little eleven year old body; void of the hardened features he’d gained from war and the life he’d grown accustomed to in Sanguinem. And no doubt Severus cannot take him as seriously as Mika hopes; being accustomed to Death Eaters and the dealings of Voldemort would’ve steeled him from intimidations and threats.

If Mika had to be honest with himself, it’d be that he’s certain Severus won’t reveal any information on his part, and that it may take a little more persuasion before he can even remotely open up. But he can hope, and if it annoys him to think so, than he hopes his childish demeanour will help in anyway.

“I suspect,” Began Severus, his annoyingly familiar drawl set into place, “that you’ve pried too far into adults business.”

Mika gritted his teeth in irritation, forcing himself to calm down as he bit out his next words. “It seems you’ve forgotten the part where I’ve been reincarnated. _Godfather_.” At this Severus’s eyes twitched, but not in annoyance. To further prove his point, Mika shot him his best glare. “I’m twenty seven, not eleven. I’ve seen and fought my fair share of war. _We_ can help you. _We_ share the same suspicions as you. I’ve told you what I know, and all _we_ want is for you to tell us what you know.”

At this, Severus’s eyes narrowed. “And, pray tell, what would you know about war? If my maths is correct, you died when you were sixteen. What would a sixteen year old know about war?” Mika inwardly bristled, the tone sounding as if he’s reprimanding him.

Normally, Mika views Severus as family; at least on the Malfoy side. They got along well, and younger Mika even admired him. But now, it seemed all previous memories as a Malfoy washed away, leaving nothing but an irritated and no nonsense Mikaela Hyakuya standing before the icy man. If possible, the temperature in the room dropped.

“Myself and Yuu-chan were forced into war when we were twelve. We lived in war and we died in war. I’m sure I don’t need to explain much further as to why your question is empty.” Mika easily fell back into pace with Mikaela Hyakuya; the steely vampire trained and raised under the Third Progenitor herself. Living a life of Draco Malfoy didn’t erase the paranoia and guardedness his past youth grew up in. As mentioned, he grew up in war at the tender age of seven and joined the fight; even though he was practically coerced into battle, and Yuu was no different despite the somewhat normal life he got to live. But then again, their lives were already thrown into war long before the virus struck.

His life has been too tainted to ever have a chance at being normal. His vampirism has crossed over to the next life, with the ever helpful Seraph gene in his system. And with war practically beaten into his system through years of training and battles, being exposed to the harsh world of both humans and vampires, it’d be a miracle if Mika ever relaxed and simply let go.

If Severus still continues to use such a scandalising and reprimanding tone, Mika has no idea if he’d be able to maintain his cool. He may look it, but he’s far older and this man knows full well, too. And, once the fuse has been lit, has quite the destructive temper as well.

“Professor Quirrell may or may not be one of the Dark Lord’s blindly loyal followers.” Spoke Severus at last, his tone quiet as if afraid of being overheard.

“May? Is that your suspicion or are those the words of another?”

Severus pinned Mika with a knowledgeable stare, one that communicated a much deeper message. “What I suspect is often pushed aside until proven right.” The door to his chamber opened, Mika briefly unaware that the man had moved closer to the door as he spoke, opening it wide as a gesture that Mika’s time is up. “I suggest you leave. Curfew has well and truly passed. I’d hurry if I were you.”

Silently, Mika made his way to the opened door, not sparing the man a glance as he passed. It was only when he stood in the middle, blocking the way for the door to close, that he spoke his parting words.

“I’ll let you know if your suspicion is rightly placed.” Without another word, Mika left; walking down the darkened corridors as he began his first night shift.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The plan sounded easy. Find a chance to speak to Quirrell alone and see if he can gain any hints or clues that could place any amount of suspicion on him. But like most things; easier said than done.

 _“How the Earth do I do that?”_ It’s a question that’s been flickering in his mind on and off, easily push aside by school work and classes for it to remain a present issue in his mind. But it always came back, and with it came the unanswered question. How the hell does he attempt it? If Mika is right, and there’s something more at play here, than he can’t outright ask about anything that could be deemed suspicious. Because _if_ the man is indeed lying, than he’d pick up on the tactic and clam up.

After all, those who lie and manipulate can easily detect one; especially if they’ve been deceiving those for quite a long time.

 _“But you’re in Hufflepuff,”_ Says a small part of his subconscious. _“And a first year. He’ll underestimate you.”_

_“Besides, you already have the upper hand.”_

And if Yoichi thought about it, he does. He has a demon weapon at his command, along with the demon and Seraph gene’s rapid healing. If he also counted his prior past knowledge, languages, and body strength he’s slowly developing, than the outcome if worse turned to worse seems to easily fall into his hands.

But what good is a demon weapon and body strength when it comes to gaining information? He’s a sniper, not a spy. This type of dealing is more Mika’s side, having dealt with vampire politics under the Third Progenitor.

 _“But he’s already doing just that.”_ Said his mind, _“Professor Snape is as secretive and disclosed as they can get. You have it easy.”_

At this point, Yoichi doesn’t know if this is just his demon taunting him or if he’s just stressed. Sadly, both are believable. Regardless, there’s nothing he can do. Not now, at least, as he stands hesitantly out front of Quirrell’s office door, fist poised to knock as he gathers his scrambled thoughts. Exhaling deeply, Yoichi let his fist knock thrice on the heavy oak door, almost jumping when the door opened rather violently and un-expectantly; Quirrell appearing as if caught off guard before quickly morphing back into his usually persona.

“Y-yes?” He quivered, and Yoichi was briefly side-tracked by how similar his name is to his actions.

“Um, I-I was hoping you could help me with Defence Against the Dark Arts. I’m having a little trouble following through with your lessons…” Trailed Yoichi, a nervous laughter bubbling out to cover up his strong implication. Quirrell regarded him for a moment, and it was then that Yoichi was struck with a strange feeling. He couldn’t place it into words, but it was similar to how vampires eyed humans; watching, analysing, calculating. As if determining their next move and how to respond. It was such a stark contrast to his previous behaviour that it caught Yoichi off guard, but he easily masked his confusion.

“O-of course.” Stuttered Quirrell, his lips twitching up in an equally nervous smile as he opened his door wider for Yoichi to enter. Smiling back, Yoichi entered wordlessly, his eyes instantly eyeing everything around the small office for anything out of the ordinary. But what is out of the ordinary? The Wizarding World isn’t as simple and black and white as what one might think. The simplest of objects could easily be enchanted with any number of dark and nasty spells, while many others could be sealed away and out of view.

“W-what exa-actly are y-you strug-gling wit-th?” Yoichi jolted out of his musing, turning around a little too fast to face Quirrell, who stood right behind Yoichi. Coming face to face with him at such close proximity gave a jump to his heart, and Yoichi fought with himself to remain calm both internally and externally.

“Oh, um, everything? I understand what we’re focusing on, but I’m having trouble with our assignments…” Lied Yoichi, remembering his military training. It was training they’d received specifically for the Vampire Extermination Squad. Keeping their heart rate calm, to be able to lie without giving any ticks or twitches to indicate otherwise. Vampires, as he’d learned, have a keen eye and ear for those sought of things.

Lifting up his bag, Yoichi pulled out his parchment and tome, holding them within easy view of Quirrell.

“I was just hoping you could point me in the right direction so I have a more confidence in what I’m supposed to be doing. I guess I’m just nervous…”

“No n-need t-to be so nerv-ous.” Smiled Quirrell in what was supposed to be a reassuring smile, but to Yoichi it looked strained, if not twitchy.

At this, Yoichi forced himself to beam in relief, setting his parchment and tome onto Quirrell’s desk, opening up his tome to the page they were referred to as he got out his ink and quill. “Could you point to me the key pages that’ll be helpful? This tome is quite large and the chapter has up to twenty pages.”

Quirrell looked uncomfortable, eyeing the small space on the desk and the space provided by Yoichi, and that was exactly what Yoichi wanted. Mika said that something was off, so maybe if Yoichi got closer he’d be able to pick up on something. Something other than garlic.

Finally, Quirrell wordlessly made his way next to Yoichi, letting his index finger run down the sentences of the paragraphs and began to point our key areas; pausing every so often for Yoichi to write down the sentence number.

Guiltily; Yoichi became easily side-tracked by the helping hand, the information Quirrell providing actually becoming useful for Yoichi’s assignment. It was during this point, when they had gone through nearly half way through the chapter, did Yoichi let his eyes wander around the room. First starting off with the pieces of parchment on the desk, the odd book here and there, before his eyes wandered along shelves and pictures, before finally resting on Quirrell himself. During this time, Yoichi was unaware of his staring as Quirrell’s stuttered words began to go through one ear and out the other; his words not registering as an ominous feeling began to prickle under his skin the longer his eyes remained fixated on Quirrell’s head.

It was at that moment that Yoichi noticed what was wrong. His demon’s attention was unusually fixated on Quirrell.

 _“Gekkouin?”_ His attention not shifting to the subtle presence at the front of his mind. Gekkouin remained silent, but his sudden fixation remained prominent, leaving Yoichi to wonder on his own what had gained its attention.

“Professor…” Piped Yoichi, curiosity slowly growing the longer his demon remained silent.

“Y-yes?”

“Why do you wear that turban?”

As if to further add suspicion onto him, Yoichi could’ve sworn he froze for the briefest of seconds.

“I-it was a g-gift fro-”

“-From a prince, I know.” Cut in Yoichi suddenly, the ominous presence intensifying. “But why wear it?” He breathed, his words becoming shallow as the urge to rip off the turban became present. “Why do you wear it every single day?”

“I think it’s time you left.” Cut in Quirrell, his expression surprisingly stern as he took a step back. Yoichi blinked, the ominous presence intensifying, but less suffocating with the sudden distance. Regaining his thoughts, Yoichi silently packed his belongings and hastily exited the office, sparing Quirrell one last glance before leaving. Hastily making his way to his common room in an attempt to unscramble his mind; to go over what had just happened and to make contact with his demon. Something tells him there’s more to it than what meets the eye and it all starts with Gekkouin.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

While all of this went on in the span of a few days, Yuu sat isolated by himself in the library; homework in front of him with his quill still sitting in ink as he pouted childishly.


	13. Gain and Lose

The following day during their lunch break, the group gathered in their usual seating area in the library; thankful for the lack of students as they go over their findings. Kimizuki being the first to display his achievement with much enthusiasm.

“So this map allows you to see where everyone is and what they’re doing?” Repeated Yoichi in awe, his eyes, much like Mika and Yuu’s, glued to the enchanted map as footprints appeared and disappeared from view as individuals moved about.

“That’s right. And it’s all ours until we can solve this mystery on our hands.” Commented Kimizuki, his eyes roaming around the map of the library and outside the corridor for anyone approaching.

“This is so cool! Your brothers are amazing!” Beamed Yuu, his eyes practically sparkling in amazement.

“Some of the time.” Muttered Kimizuki, his words going unheard except for Mika, who threw him a puzzled look; something which went ignored. “What about you, Mika. Get anything from Snape?” Deflected Kimizuki, pointing his gaze onto Mika as he cleared the map before folding it back into place.

“Not really. He is suspicious of Quirrell, that much is for certain. Although he won’t tell me why. But judging by what he’s told me, he has spoken out about his suspicion, but wasn’t taken seriously.”

“Dumbledore?” Supplied Yoichi, his gaze meeting Mika’s as they left the map.

Mika shrugged, “Possibly. Or it could be fellow Professor’s. Either way, speaking up about this will be a waste of time.”

“But at least we know that Snape will listen if he holds the same suspicions, right?” Asked Yuu. 

“But that could also work in our favour, couldn’t it?” Began Yoichi, “I mean, Quirrell would have his focus mainly on Snape, he wouldn’t expect a bunch of first years to be collaborating with Snape to uncover whatever it is he’s hiding.”

“Are we collaborating?” Inquired Yuu.

“The point is,” Stressed Kimizuki, cutting off Yuu before he could continue. “As Yoichi said, we can use this to our advantage. What did you find, Yoichi?”

“Nothing,” Sighed Yoichi in disappointment, his gaze downcast at the lack of findings. “There was nothing in his office that was worth looking into. The only thing worth mentioning was this sort of ominous feeling.”  

“Ominous?” Repeated Kimizuki curiously.

Yoichi nodded, “Yeah, and whatever it was, Gekkouin took great notice of it. I’ve never felt him so fixated on something else entirely.”

“Gekkouin?” Inquired Mika; brows scrunched together in confusion.

“The demon I hold a contract with.” Supplied Yoichi, his voice lowering as a student passed them.

“If that’s the case, is it possible for you two to do the same? Perhaps even during class?” Asked Mika.

“To be honest? I don’t know.” Sighed Yuu, “Yoichi has a stronger connection with Gekkouin. And while myself and Asuramaru aren’t lacking in the communications department, I don’t know if we’ll be able to sense anything.”

“Yuu’s right.” Chipped in Kimizuki, “We’ve never done anything like this before. The main reason we form contracts with demons is for battle, not sensing. We’ve never attempted anything like it.”

“However,” began Yoichi, “we can always try. The only time we are close to Quirrell is during Defence Against the Dark Art. Although, even I don’t know if that’ll be enough.”

“It’s worth a try.” Said Kimizuki, shoulders shrugging almost sheepishly.

Mika sighed, his fingers rising to meet with his eyes; rubbing them in exaggerated tiredness. “Okay, so Kimizuki and Yuu-chan will see if they can sense anything from Quirrell during class. I’ll also continue patrolling at night. As for the map, keep it on you, but we’ll check it whenever possible, especially to keep an eye on Quirrell.”

Everyone nodded, their roles crystal clear as they mulled over what to do next individually. It was almost strange, taking on the roles of children almost with ease during the day, only for their former and more dominant roles to take over the moment the group were alone or faced with a threat.

“I think we should also keep an eye on the third corridor. It seems suspicious when you think about it. Dumbledore warns students about the corridor, and then the Three Headed Dog guarding a trap door… There’s a chance that Quirrell and the mysterious corridor are related somehow. Especially with Quirrell’s timing.” Muttered Kimizuki in thought, gaining the other’s attention.

Yuu looked puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“Of course!” Exclaimed Yoichi, his fist hitting his open palm as if the answer was so obvious, leaving Yuu even more curious. “What he means is, there’s a rumour that the Defence Against the Dark Arts position is cursed.”

“Cursed?” Repeated Yuu, his tone almost dubious.

At this, Mika nodded. “So the rumour says. But it holds more truth than it seems. No teacher who takes up the position last till next year. So that means Quirrell started this year, and if the third corridor became forbidden this year as well…” Mika left his sentence open, letting Yuu catch on on his own as recognition and understanding dawned on him.

“Ah! I get it now!” Beamed Yuu, smiling broadly at Mika.

“Took you long enough.” Deadpanned Kimizuki, causing Yuu’s mood to do a complete 180 and to fume at the pink haired boy.

“Please don’t fight.” Fretted Yoichi, “what matters at the moment is that we keep an eye on both Quirrell and the third corridor. And, if possible, anyone else who displays any suspicious behaviour.

“Yoichi’s right. Stop bickering, the pair of you.” Scolded Mika, “Obtinuit eam?”

The three blinked, their expressions and bodies motionless as they blinked owlishly at Mika, neither comprehending what he’d said. It was only until a few moments ticked by that Yuu’s, the very first, eyes widened in understanding before he nodded.

“Yeah, got it.”

Yoichi and Kimizuki shared puzzled looks, their eyes switching between Mika and Yuu as they tried to grasp what had occurred. Eventually, Kimizuki and Yoichi shared similar reactions to Yuu as understanding dawned on the pair of them; their mouths parted in an almost flabbergasted look before the pair quickly closed their mouths. The two nodding in acknowledgment.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mika should’ve paid more heed to his own words to Hermione; his subconscious berating him at his own foolish mistake as he stood in front of Dumbledore. It was only a few minutes ago that Snape had held him back after Potions, ordering him to follow as they made their way to Dumbledore’s office. The man in question wanting to speak to Mika regarding an important and serious matter, and deep down the dots began to slowly connect back to one bushy haired girl. But then again, can he really blame her? He did challenge her to report him, and it’s his own foolish mistake that he didn’t follow through with his own intentions.

“Mr Malfoy, please, take a seat.” Beckoned Dumbledore to the empty armchair. Snape having remained standing and out of view. “It has come to my attention that you’re in possession of a blade of some description.” Began Dumbledore calmly, his demeanour soft and seemingly grandfatherly. Nothing like the disapproving and scolding Headmaster Mika expected to be faced with.

At this, Mika chose to remain silent, deciding to allow Dumbledore to continue speaking before deciding what choice of words to use.

An odd twinkle made itself known in Dumbledore’s eyes, giving him the impression that he knew exactly what Mika was doing. “I ask you this; is this true?”

“No.”

Dumbledore regarded him and Mika suddenly felt uneasy. This man was unreadable. And while Mika isn’t exactly an expert at reading people, and can still pride himself at being substantial enough to read just about anyone and get a feel of what’s on their mind. Dumbledore, however, was almost like a blank slate. And this made Mike feel ever so slightly vulnerable, and he hates it.

“Then I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if I were to cast Accio, correct?”

At this, Mika felt himself go ridged. “Accio?”

“Yes,” smiled Dumbledore humbly. “It’s a summoning charm. Of course, I don’t know what exactly this blade looks like, so I might not succeed. But wizards who are skilled enough can summon any object as long as their mind is focused to the task.”

For once Mika was speechless. How exactly was he supposed to respond to that? It was almost as if Dumbledore was trying to make Mika relax by admitting his own downfall. But how can he relax? If Dumbledore succeeds, than his sword will undoubtedly be confiscated, as well as a letter written home about the incident. And if his father happens to reach the letter before his mother does… Well, there will be quite a bit of explaining to be done.

”Mr Malfoy?”

Mika snapped out of his temporary daze, locking eyes with Dumbledore as the man smiled seemingly reassuringly back at him.

“I’m about to perform the spell.” He repeated, his wand already out and poised in preparation for the spell. Subtly, Mika let his hand wander underneath his robes as he clutched the sheath and guard of his sword around his hand; attempting to hold back the sword from revealing itself at the Headmaster’s command.

“Accio!”

It all happened so fast, taking Mika completely by surprised as his sword roughly yanked itself out of his grasp with such force that Mika was surprised his hand didn’t break. Within a blink of an eye, his trusted sword was in Dumbledore’s hands, pointed tip thudding against the ground with the weight as Dumbledore gazed down at the blade deep in thought.

“Der’mo!” Hissed Mika under his breath, causing Dumbledore to snap his gaze up; clashing with Mika’s own brilliant blue orbs.

“I’m afraid,” he began, his expression stern and unwavering. Nothing like the grandfatherly demeanour he gave before. “That this will be confiscated until the end of school term, where I wish that you will learn not to bring this with you. 50 points will be taken from Slytherin while a letter will be written to your family informing them of the situation and what has occurred. Usually, this results in suspension, but seeing as you’re a first year and your first offense, you’ll be let off.” At this, Mika felt his shoulders tense, dread slowly pooling in his gut at the prospect of his father finding out.

“However, you will receive a weeks’ worth of detention, along with Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, and Ms Granger for breaking the rules and entering the third corridor. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, and Ms Granger have all been informed of their detention through Professor McGonagall, and are all expected to meet Hagrid out front of the Great Hall after dinner every day to begin your detention. Any questions?”

A tense silence hung over the pair, neither breaking eye contact as Mika spoke his question.

“When will I get my sword back?”

Dumbledore regarded Mika carefully, his eyes roaming down to the sword in his grasp before reverting back to Mika.

“Professor Snape will hold onto your sword until the end of term. When you go home, he will mail it back to your home through owl. Unfortunately, you are unable to carry any weapon on the Hogwarts Express, or at Hogwarts. This remains at home. If I hear or see that you’ve brought it back, I’m afraid I’ll be forced to confiscate it for good.” Warned Dumbledore, his eyes looking over his half-mooned glasses. All Mika could do was nod in acknowledgment. “Good, now off you go.” Shooed Dumbledore lightly; Mika just catching Dumbledore hand his sword over to Snape before the gargoyle cut off his view.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

“So… what’s the sport called again?” Repeated Yuu for the fourth time since the group had left the Great Hall and made their way to the field.

“Quidditch.” Sighed Kimizuki, his hand rubbing his eye lids in exasperation.

“And why are we here?”

“To watch the game between Gryffindor’s team, and Slytherin.” Answered Yoichi, his expression devoid of any exasperation unlike Kimizuki.

“I get that. But why do we need to be here?”

“Because everyone, including Professors, will be present, Yuu-chan.” Answered Mika patiently, “So therefore we can’t be left inside Hogwarts while all Professors plus the Headmaster are outside watching the game.”

Yuu let an exaggerated groan escape his lips, his body slowly sliding down as his head slowly disappeared from view; the action gaining many of the Hufflepuff’s attention. The group, unlike the rest of their peers, decided to sit with the Hufflepuff group, their respective house colours easily visible in the sea of yellow and black. And while many were wary of a Slytherin amongst them, no one spoke up. In Yuu’s mind that’s a good thing. Something he’s come to realise since starting Hogwarts, is that Hufflepuff’s are less likely to gossip out to other Houses; preferring to speak amongst fellow House members.

“I don’t like this.” Murmured Yuu childishly.

“You’re not the only one.” Sighed Yoichi, “Nearly all pureblood families absolutely love the sport, but I think it’s too violent…”

“We came out of a war and you think Quidditch is too violent?” Deadpanned Kimizuki.

Yoichi flustered, “T-that’s not what I meant! I mean… that was war, it was either kill or be killed. This… This is just violence for the sake of entertainment and competition…”

Mika hummed lightly, enough to draw the groups’ attention. “You’re not wrong there.”

Cheering resounded throughout the stadium, players of the opposing teams walked out onto the field before mounting their brooms and kicking off into the air; taking their respecting sides. Madame Hooch approached the lone chest that sat in the middle of the field, gazing up at the two opposing players before opening the chest, releasing the Snitch before grabbing hold of a larger ball. With waited anticipation, Madame Hooch threw the ball into the air and instantaneously the two teams sprung into action in a flurry of collision and speed.

As the game played forth, Yuu, bit by bit, found himself on the edge of his seat as he watched the violent game play out.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

“I can’t believe this.” Grumbled Yuu, a deep frown creasing his features as his eyes pierce the side of Hermione’s head. “I can’t believe she actually got us all into trouble.”

“Calm down, idiot. At least she didn’t get away scotch free.” Reasoned Kimizuki, his arms crossed as the group waited for Hagrid. The freezing night air biting at their exposed skin.

At this, Yuu rounded on Kimizuki, “Get away? Mika’s sword got taken!”

“I can get it back.” Cut in Mika calmly, a hand coming to rest on Yuu’s shoulder in an effort to calm down the near raging black-haired teen. “Don’t worry about it, Yuu-chan. What matters most is that she doesn’t see _your_ weapons.”

Yuu goes to retort, but Kimizuki quickly interfered. “He’s right. Mika’s sword is easy to explain. How do we explain demon weapons? We don’t know how much information is out there about demon weapons. If they’re knowledgeable on the subject, even if a little, that could easily turn drastic if they discover we hold a contract with one.”

“You’ll most likely be taken in for questioning and interrogation at the Ministry and who knows what else.” Reasoned Mika, noticing the defeat slowly emitting in his gaze.

Yuu’s shoulders slumped. “Damnit!” Cursed Yuu quietly, his fists clenched before they slowly released. Taking a deep breath, Yuu slowly released it before looking up and meeting the worried gazes of his friends. “Fine. But if she does anything else, don’t expect me to stay quiet.” He huffed. Mika smiled while Kimizuki nodded; the pair turning around as heavy breathing and the squeaking of a chain grew louder from down the corridor. A small light slowly wobbled closer as Filch came into view; a sickening smile gracing his features as he eyed the group.

“Follow me.” His voice was like oil, sickly and awful to the ears as he lead the way outside. The group following silently behind as Hermione took longer to follow.

“It’s a shame that they’ve let the old punishment die.” Spoke Filch, seemingly reminiscing as they trekked down the slope. “There was a time in detention you’d find yehself hanging by yeh thumbs in the dungeons.”

“Whoa, really?” Breathed Yuu; more interested than in fright. Something which seemed to take Filch off guard.

“Oh yes. Students were better behaved with that punishment in place. Ever since they took it down, yeh kids started to become more disrespectful.” He sneered, eyeing the group with distaste. “Oh, how I miss the screaming…”

“What’s his problem?” Grumbled Yuu, shoving his hands into his robe pockets as the group continued their trek; a small hut with a singular light window coming into view. If one looked close enough, they could see a small smoke pillar coming from the thin chimney on top of the rickety hut. When the group approached the front, the worn down oak door opened, a large mass made itself known from inside the hut as it carried a singular lamp with him before shutting the door behind him.

“Yeh’ll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight.” Responded Filch, and it was only until their two lamps combined light could the group see Hagrid properly. Yuu instantly remembered him from the train station when they first arrived at Hogwarts, and without the constant flow of students, Yuu was able to finally get a good look of the giant of a man. The man in question didn’t acknowledge the group, keeping his gaze down as he picked up his hefty crossbow. A sniffle being the only sound coming from the large man.

“Oh good God, man.” Began Filch, “Yeh not still on about that bloody dragon, are yeh?”

“Dragon?” Whispered Yuu over to the group, Yoichi shrugging his shoulders as the rest shook their heads, the group just as clueless as to what happened regarding this “dragon”.

Hagrid finally looked up, meeting Filch’s gaze head on as he continued to sniffle; settling his crossbow under his large arms. “Norbet is gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania. To live in a colony.”

“Well that’s good, isn’t it?” Began Hermione, “he’ll be with his own kind.”

“Yeah, but what if he don’t like Romania?” Countered Hagrid, and Yuu was almost given the impression of a large child. “What if the other dragons are mean to him? He’s only a baby after all.”

“Dragons are supposed to grow quite large, right? I don’t think he’d be comfortable in such a small space…” Spoke Yoichi, his eyes trailing over to Hagrid’s hut in implication.

“Besides, isn’t owning a dragon illegal?” Said Kimizuki.

Another sniffle sounded from the man, Filch’s raspy voice penetrating the tense silence. “Oh for God’s sake pull yehself together man. Yeh going into the forest, after all. Got to have yeh wits about yeh.”

“The forest?” Spoke Mika, his brows pinched together in a frown. “As in the Forbidden Forest? I thought we’re not allowed to enter.”

“Huh? Why’s that?” Questioned Yuu.

“Do you ever listen, idiot?” Countered Kimizuki, “The Forbidden Forest is dangerous, it holds home to all sorts of dark and dangerous creatures.”

“Which is why it’s forbidden. If one were to enter there’s a chance they could get lost, or seriously hurt.” Continued Yoichi nervously.

“Or worse; death.” Finished Mika, pinning his sharp gaze onto Filch. “Did Dumbledore suggest this or is this your idea of recreating the old punishments?” he huffed.

“Dumbledore’s.” Answered Filch, his voice curt, though with a rather pleased undertone. “Nighty night.”

“Great, so we’re stuck with punishment of going into a murder forest at night.” Grumbled Yuu, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Don’t grumble, Yuu-kun. We’ve had worse after all.” Smiled Yoichi sheepishly.

“He’s got a point…” Sighed Kimizuki.

“Worse?” Breathed Hermione in her irritatingly breathy voice, “How could you possibly have experienced worse?”

“None of your business.” Grounded Mika, his voice firm and bitting.

“That’s enough you lot. Let’s go.” Spoke Hagrid, his voice soft despite his features as he led the group into the misty and twisting forest. His large dog, one which Yuu didn’t notice until now, trailed by his side silently as he led the way. The air was chilled, mist hung low to the ground, and dead trees twisted into disfigured shapes that tricked the eye. And yet Hagrid and Fang, as they later learned, remained calm and attentive. Yuu could hear the breathing of everyone around him, he could hear the faint snapping of twigs and branches and the crushing of dried leaves beneath their feet.

The forest was just so dead.

Eventually, Hagrid had stopped, the group stopping not far behind as they watched with attentive gazes as he leaned down to a silvery puddle and touched it with his fingers; the strange substance seemingly thick as it continued to string from the ground.

“What is that?” Breathed Hermione.

“Blood.” Whispered Mika, more to himself as he stared at the blood in confusion. It was different, silvery and shiny looking, yet the dense coppery smell still clung in the air.

“Blood?” Repeated Yuu.

“Not just any blood; Unicorn blood.” Answered Hagrid.

“Unicorn? Are you telling me freaking _Unicorns_ exist!?” Exclaimed Yuu.

“Shhh!” Yuu instantly quietened, his own hand covering his mouth before lowering them hesitantly.

“This is what we’re here for. I found one dead a few weeks ago, and now, this one’s been hurt bad by something. So, it’s our job, to go find the poor beast.”

“Sounds simple enough.” Murmured Kimizuki.

“Ron, Hermione, you’re with me. Harry and Neville, you’ll go with Malfoy.”  Neither argued as Hagrid gave Yuu the lamp, the group of three breaking off into the direction Hagrid pointed them in, their lights dimming the more distance they put between them.

“Well, at least we’re not paired with Granger.” Spoke Yuu, his voice seemingly echoing around them. “Although, I’m not sorry that the damn Telephone Pole got stuck with her.”

“You shouldn’t say that, Yuu-kun,” smiled Yoichi, “you might jinx it.”

“Am I the only one who thinks something is amiss here?” Interrupted Mika, causing the light banter to end as they paused in their trek.

Yuu’s head tilted ever so slightly to the side in puzzlement. “What do you mean?”

“Think about it. This is the Forbidden Forest, a place that holds all sorts of dark creatures. So it shouldn’t be uncommon to happen across injured or dead creatures, right? So why is it so important that we hunt down this injured Unicorn?”

“You think we’ll run into whatever did this?” Questioned Yoichi.

“If so, I doubt Hagrid will think badly of us if we got rid of the problem.” Grinned Yuu.

An unusual moaning sound echoed across the forest, sounding as if coming from a much larger creature that lurked deeper in the forest. The sound, despite stopping as quickly as if came, caused the three to freeze to the spot.

“What was that?” Began Yuu, his eyes wide as his hand automatically poised to summon his sword.

Mika strained his hearing but couldn’t hear anything nearby, the sound having echoed a great distance to reach them. Regardless, the sudden fright of the sound quickly left their systems once nothing sounded again, and the three began their walk once more. It was quiet after that, eerily so, but the group persisted on through the mind-numbing trek. The experience similar to their dark times back in their previous life; being stuck together in their formation as they looked over each other’s backs every second, jumping at every sound that reached their ears. And while Mika’s enhanced senses helped trim down on their paranoia, it still didn’t take away the jumpiness that followed so easily.

Impact hit the front of Yuu’s face, causing him to double back at the sudden shock to the system as he tried to comprehend what has occurred. Rubbing his nose, Yuu opened his eyes only to be greeted with the back of Mika’s Slytherin cloak; the inner green colouring of his hood with a top of curly blonde locks a dead giveaway as to who he bumped into.

“Ow, Mika, why’d you stop?”

“I think we found our culprit.” Responded Yoichi quietly, alerting Yuu to Yoichi, who stood just behind Yuu with wide fixated eyes ahead of him. Apprehensive, Yuu followed his line of sight, only to see the most disturbing yet eerily familiar sight before him.

A large white horse laid prone on its side, undoubtedly the injured unicorn, motionless and soundless as a hooded creature donned in black hunched over its neck; sucking sounds infiltrating their ears as pieces of the puzzle slowly clicked into place as their stunned silence morphed into alertness.

“Is that…?” Whispered Yoichi, his hands twitching in front of him. His question trailed off, but it need not finishing. 

A soft gasp gained the two’s attention, both Yoichi and Mika whirling around to pierce their eyes through Yuu, who stood there grimacing lightly as his hand laid over his forehead.

“Yuu-chan?”

“I’m fine.” He murmured, his gaze flickering behind them. “We’ve been noticed.” Just as quickly as their attention being diverted to Yuu, their head spun around to face the culprit in question, who now stood at its full height, towering over the three as it slowly advanced closer. Mika went to reach for his sword but froze when his hand grasped thin air, his brow furrowing before letting a string of curses leave his mouth.

Familiar rushing of air, the ominous presence, and the density of the summoning of their demon weapons is strangely a welcoming feeling for Mika, as he watched with frustratingly as Yuu and Yoichi step in front of Mika as a shield; weapons poised. The creature froze from its pursuit, body stilled as if seemingly regarding the sudden appearance of two dangerously armed boys who, to what Mika assumed, both sported calm and malicious expressions. As quickly as it froze, the two used this opportunity to strike first. Yoichi, drew an arrow, letting it sail through the air without a second’s hesitation before hitting its target. Inhumane shrieks pierced their surroundings, the creature practically tumbling backwards as it clutched at the arrow imbedded in its chest. Yuu took this as his chance, dashing forward while the creature continued to shriek and pull at the arrow. With a well-practiced swing, Yuu let Asuramaru slice across the creatures’ abdomen. However, their luck had run out at that point.

Seconds before Yuu’s blade could connect, the creature had _floated_ backwards, just enough for a fatal wound to be a minor one; hissing fiercely before turning around and retreating, too quickly for either to follow.

“It’s getting away!” Shouted Mika, running forward after the wounded creature, Yoichi and Yuu quickly catching up to the flighting vampire as their mad dash to cut down the creature in front of them began; neither aware of the pair of eyes that watched them from afar with curiosity.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

When Kimizuki got paired up with Hermione, he doesn’t know how exactly he felt regarding the decision. On one hand, she’s quite intelligent, someone Kimizuki has a feeling will stick and fight. A plus side is that they’re with Hagrid, someone who knows these forests like the back of his hand. Downside; Hermione tends to talk a bit too much. And sometimes, that talking diverges to school, work, textbooks, and knowledge of spells. It’s times like these that Kimizuki envies the other three who got off lucky, in his opinion.

However, that opinion of who got off lucky changed drastically when the three plus Fang were greeted with a peculiar and rather disturbing sight. Not even twenty minutes had ticked by when _something_ came barrelling through, long black cloak billowing behind it as it shrieked a loud warning, causing Kimizuki’s heart to leap in his throat at the sudden fright. Hagrid recovered first, drawing his crossbow as he aimed, but Kimizuki was more focused on the reappearance of a fellow friend.

From the misty area where the creature had appeared from, Mika ran forth, expression set in an irritated frown as he halted in his movements the moment he catches sight of Hagrid. Seconds later, Yoichi and Yuu appeared behind him, nearly colliding with Mika as they hastily stopped. 

“Dammit Mika! Why’d you stop!?” Exclaimed Yuu as he got his equilibrium back from the near collision. It took a few seconds, but Yuu finally connected the dots that they’re not alone anymore. Thankfully, Yuu acted quickly as he dissipated Asuramaru. A quick look over to Yoichi shows that he too had dissipated his own demon weapon; the three now looking expectantly up at Hagrid, some with displeasing eyes.

While Yuu and Yoichi hid their nervousness at the prospect of being caught, Mika directed an irritated glare towards Hagrid who, as Kimizuki noticed, didn’t fire his crossbow and therefore, allowed the creature to escape. A tense silence fell over the now reformed group, Hagrid noticing the displeasing gaze being fiercely directed at him from a certain blonde as he began to shuffle awkwardly on his feet.

“What was that?” Breathed Hermione, effectively diffusing the tension just a bit with her breathy voice. Kimizuki saw from the corner of his eye Yuu roll his eyes.

“That was what’s been attacking the unicorns.” Answered Mika, his eyes continuing to stare down Hagrid while his tone of voice directed it towards the giant of a man. “The very creature you let escape. Why?”

“It was too fast,” began Hagrid softly, giving off the impression of a nervous child, something which Kimizuki didn’t expect to witness. But then again, he’s know first hand just how intimidating Mika can be. “By the time I got a proper shot it’d disappeared into the dark.”

“Why were _you three_ chasing after it?” Began Hermione, deflecting the tension off of Hagrid. “I saw those weapons, you tried to take the situation into your own hands, didn’t you?” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Once we get back _I’m_ telling Professor McGonagall and Professor Grubbyplank.”

Kimizuki would be lying if he said he wasn’t irritated by how pleased Hermione looked with herself, and he’d also be lying if he said he wasn’t worried for her safety by the near-on murderous intent emitting from both Mika and Yuu; obviously the two still not over the incident regarding Mika and his own blade. 

“What weapons?” Shot back Yuu, his face twisted into a displeased frown as he mimicked Hermione’s posture. Inwardly, Kimizuki sighed in exasperation. “That’s enough you two,” he called, before turning his attention back to Hagrid. “Now that the unicorn has been found and the culprit discovered, what happens now? What about the rest of our detentions?”

“That I am unsure of. It’ll be best if you have a word with your Head of House about that.” Answered Hagrid earnestly. “As for now, I’ll lead you five out of the forest so that you may go to bed. You’ve had a rough night.”

Yuu sighed wistfully at that, eager to exit the forest and to have a nice hot shower and curl up in their king sized beds. Not that Kimizuki could disagree there, for he too desired the same thing as the cool night air bit at his exposed skin. With four of them eager, including Hermione, to go back to their common rooms, neither wasted time following Hagrid, the creature briefly lost on their minds as they made their way back to the warmth of their common rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: (this is done through Google Translate. So forgive me if it’s incorrect)   
> Obtinuit eam- Latin for ‘Got it?’  
> Der’mo- Russian for ‘shit’
> 
> In regards to the Russian, it's because Mika's dad was Russian. And from Tumblr (where I gain much inspiration through Dailymikayuu), Mika would’ve undoubtedly picked up swear words and Russian from his abusive dad. If the person who posted the idea reads this; Thank you for the idea!


	14. Lit Fuse

Never in Yuu’s entire life had he felt such an intense urge to hit a girl, especially one much younger than himself despite how young he appears. The rest of his dysfunctional family would argue that they’re merely treating them as equals. They don’t know about their unique circumstances, and in their eyes treat them as they appear. That doesn’t stop Yuu from seething in his seat, arms crossed over his chest as he glowered up at Dumbledore, ignoring Yoichi’s nervous shuffling and Mika’s straight and rigid posture on either side of him.

Yuu didn’t need to look over to Mika’s left to know that Hermione is brimming with pride, and half wonders if Mika is harbouring similar urges as he. And that’s another thought, _why is Mika here?_ He gets why himself, Yoichi, and Hermione are here, along with their respective Head of Houses, but why the hell is Mika brought into this? It’s obviously about Hermione’s little threat, reporting them for their weapons that they displayed in the Forbidden Forest. But Mika doesn’t have his, his trusted blade still locked away with his own Head of House’s office and out of his grasp.

“Do either of you know why you’ve been called here?” Began Dumbledore slowly, as if still deciding which is the best way to approach the issue.

“Let me guess, Granger reported us for whatever shitty reason.” Replied Yuu indignantly. McGonagall shooting her student a reproachful look at his petulant behaviour.

“Miss Granger has brought to our attention that, Mr Malfoy isn’t the only one who saw fit to carry weapons inside of Hogwarts.”

“Yeah? Well she’s lying.” Snapped Yuu.

“Yuu-chan.” Whispered Mika, eyeing Yuu with a soft yet warning gaze to calm the hot headed male. Yuu gritted his teeth in silent seething before huffing.

“I understand your agitation, but you must understand that, as this schools Headmaster, it is my duty to investigate matters such as these when brought to my attention.” His eyes briefly slid over to Mika, his unspoken words being heard loud and clear before his gaze rested on each and every student before him equally.

“I have a question,” Interrupted Mika, his arms and legs crossed in an attentive yet secure posture. “If this only concerns Yu-Harry and Neville, then why am I here?” Dumbledore’s eyes seemed to sparkle at his near slip-up, and Mika internally cursed to himself at his mistake, though he is internally thankful that Dumbledore isn’t pushing on the issue of his familiarity.  

“Miss Granger notified me also that you appeared familiar with these weapons, going so far as to notify Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom to put them away. If this is indeed true then I’m afraid you’ll also receive punishment.”

_“She saw that?”_

If possible, Yuu looked even more pissed off than before, and Mika was having a hard time calming him down when he himself felt ready to snap at the girl. The girl in question sat proper in her seat, completely unaware just how much danger she’s placed herself in. Once she steps out of this office, and is away from the view of teachers, she’ll be for a harsh tongue lashing from not just Yuu, but Mika as well. And, depending on how things pan out, Kimizuki and Yoichi will join in too. True, their words will be soft and non-lethal unlike his and Yuu’s, but his words will undoubtedly make her reconsider her choice at snitching them.

“Now, I ask you two this,” spoke Dumbledore, directing his gaze onto Yuu and Yoichi, and Mika waited with batted breath as he knew what was to come next. “Do you two possess any form of arm or weapon on your being?”

“No.” Replied Yuu and Yoichi in unison, Yoichi’s comment ending in a ‘sir’, unlike Yuu.

“Then you won’t mind me performing a simple spell to prove your words?” At this, Mika caught sight of Yuu going rigid, though the subtle motion is easy to miss.

“Of course not.” Smiled Yoichi, his brows furrowed in nervousness as his fists clutched the robes at his knees. Dumbledore smiled that reassuring grandfatherly smile, luring them into security before doing a 180 and reproaches them. That is, if he discovers their weapons. But even for them, they’re unable to predict what will occur. Their weapons, unlike their previous life, didn’t rest on their being, but instead laid and waited in an almost pocket dimension. Gone from view but easily accessible to them no matter the circumstances. In theory, no matter the spell, their weapons shouldn’t come to Dumbledore’s command. But, this world is still foreign to them, and thus, the group sat with a nervous knot in their stomachs as they waited for the outcome.

Worst case scenario, they’ll have to explain why they were in possession of demon weapons. And the group would rather be expelled than to have that occur. If that were the case, Mika would round everyone up and run the hell away.

“Accio!” A familiar sense of deja vu washed over Mika as his shoulders go rigid, mentally preparing himself for the familiar yet dreading sound of a demon weapon manifesting, the weight of the weapon as it touches the ground with the tinge of metal scrapping against wood. The sound sounding final to Mika; yet it never occurred. Eyes casting over to Yuu and Yoichi, he could make out equally anticipated expressions, rigid shoulders, and clenched fists. Yet almost instantaneously, after a few seconds passed after Dumbledore preformed the spell, they all sagged subtly with relief.

Knowing Yuu, he’ll be celebrating this little victory with smugness once they leave the office.

Dumbledore however, wore an unreadable expression. At this point Mika couldn’t even begin to predict what exactly is going through the man’s mind, but nevertheless watched him with hawk-like gaze as he turned to Yoichi silently and performed the same spell. Despite Yuu’s victory, the three couldn’t help but tense once more when it was Yoichi’s turn; doubt and uncertainty flickering through them as Dumbledore performs the spell.

Nothing.

Outwardly, the three had released silent sighs, leaning back in their seats as if they once had the entire world resting on their shoulder. Inwardly, however, they were rejoicing.

“While I am pleased, I’m afraid I must conduct a search of your dorm rooms.” Began Dumbledore, sending Mika’s mind reeling at the sudden turn.

“Huh!? But it’s already been proven that we don’t have any weapons!” Exclaimed Yuu, leaning forward in his seat with clenched fists at his knees. Mika rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, easing him back into his chair. From an outside perspective, it would look as if Mika was doing nothing more than resting his hand, the comforting weight calming Yuu enough to rest back in his chair. However, to Yoichi who’s experienced the pair’s interactions on so many occasions, knows from subtle and easily missed signs that Mika is actually forcefully pushing Yuu back into his chair. And Yuu, well, he’s obviously resisting. It’s a childish interaction, one that brings a small smile to his face despite the situation they’re in.

“I understand your displeasure, Mr Potter. However, if you are indeed in possession of a dangerous weapon, we have the right to search and confiscate for the safety of not only yourselves, but for the rest of the student body.”

“We understand, Professor Dumbledore.” Spoke Yoichi, his worried gaze resting on Yuu and Mika momentarily before meeting Dumbledore’s. “When will the search occur?”

Dumbledore smiled, “Now. Your Head of Houses will go back to your common rooms now and conduct a search. Once they return, you’ll be free to leave. For now, stay, have some tea, and let us relax.”

Relaxing was surprisingly easier to come by than what most would peg. Hermione happily accepted tea, continuing to sit comfortably in her seat as she sipped, leg crossed over the other. Yuu and Yoichi also accepted tea, though the two weren’t as eager to drink as Hermione. Mika, however, denied tea, for obvious reasons, as he allowed himself to sink into the plush armchair and wait. The group sat uncomfortably so in their seats, Dumbledore sucking on a lemon drop as he too, lounged and rested further back into his own seat. The search, most likely with the aid of magic, took not even half an hour; their Head of Houses returning just as quickly with news of finding nothing disconcerting in their possessions.

Mika didn’t know what was best; the good news that nothing was out of sorts, or the look of confusion and displeasure that twisted onto Hermione’s face as if she’d swallowed one of Dumbledore’s lemon drops.

“Excellent! With this news, you’re all free to go.” Announced Dumbledore, cheery and delightful as the three reincarnated souls let smiles grace their lips, eagerly standing and ready to leave if it weren’t for Hermione’s grating voice.

“But Professor, not that I don’t doubt the search, but I know what I saw. Wha-”

Dumbledore held up his hand, silencing Hermione as he pinned her with one of his twinkling gazes.

“Miss Granger, I understand your frustration and concern, but if both searches come up empty handed, than I’m afraid we are unable to take any action. I’m sure you understand how unjust it’d be of us to hand out punishment if there is nothing to back up the cause.”

Hermione’s mouth closed, her gaze flickering over to the three males before dashing back over to Dumbledore, nodding in acknowledgment. She left soon after, dashing past the three males quickly before either could leave the office, obviously not wanting to be around for when they leave their Professor’s sights. Yuu wasted no time trailing after her, obviously wanting to give her an ear full once they’re alone, but Mika acted quickly; snatching Yuu’s wrist to halt him in his march. Yuu rounded on him, brow pinched and eyes bemused as Mika’s cat-like orbs silently conveyed a hidden message to him. When Yuu relaxed, Mika let go of his wrist, the three noticing Hermione’s absence in the corridor when the three left Dumbledore’s office.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Things were peaceful from there on out. They completed their detentions, their punishments were continued on in the Forbidden Forest as they continued to track down any injured Unicorns. They switched partners throughout the detentions each night, but Hagrid was mindful not to pair Hermione up with Yuu.

Even during class, Hermione was oddly silent, not sparing the Unholy Trinity a glance during classes when they chattered quietly or argued. For a brief moment, the group wondered if she’d finally learnt her lesson.

They spoke too soon.

It was like their first Charms lesson all over again, yet this time in Transfiguration. And this time, instead of Yoichi as the unfortunate victim, it’s one Mikaela Hyakuya who finds himself at the end of Hermione’s ridiculing self-taught lessons. Unfortunately enough, Hermione picked the wrong person to speak up about their mispronunciations.

It was only a matter of time; a ticking time bomb in the eyes of Yuu and Kimizuki, who constantly kept an eye and ear on the two. Mika gives the impression of calmness and complete control, but with the build of emotions slowly pilling on top of the other, and having to deal with the loss of his sword and the letter home, his feelings for Hermione haven’t eased in the slightest. And after Hermione snitching Yuu and Yoichi in for their own weapons, all that’s left is for the already shorten fuse to alight.

Oddly enough, the two Hyakuya’s are quite like opposites. For when Yuu’s temper was shimmering just beneath the surface, taking only a hairs disturbance to combust in a spitfire of rage at the bushy haired girl, Mika was calm. For when Yuu is high on adrenaline and anger it is Mika who brings him back down, calming him and distinguishing his blazing fuse. And at times, their self-assigned roles are switched.

“I have absolutely had it with you!” Seethed Mika deathly so, voice just below that of normal speaking voice as he hissed. “All you do is cause headaches and disturbances! Everywhere I look you’re in someone’s personal space breathing their air and exhaling with your rubbish! Do us all a favour and don’t come near myself or my family again, filthy human!”

“Mika!” Yuu had pushed forward, unfortunately drawing the class’s attention as he rested a hand on Mika’s heaving shoulder, pushing him back and away from a flabbergasted Hermione; her mouth agape and eyes gaining moisture. As Professor McGonagall approached, demanding to know what has occurred, Yuu let Kimizuki answer as he spoke softly to Mika, easing him until his heaving slowed and expression turned back to its usual stoic calmness. The group was split, Mika ordered to sit at the front, away from Hermione and Yuu, while Hermione herself is ordered to sit at the back. Yuu and Kimizuki, sadly, are viewed as a bad influence, and were tasked with remaining separated until Professor McGonagall deems them trustworthy enough to seat side-by-side once more.

When the lesson ended, news flew fast of Mika’s outburst, some students who sat behind giving their own two cents as to what occurred. Thankfully, they didn’t fully catch the full extent of Mika’s outburst, missing the part where Mika called Hermione human. Hermione, however, is a different case.

After class Mika was ordered to stay behind, giving a warning of his misbehaviour before being excused. And while Yuu feels a lot better at one of them finally blowing up at Hermione, his light feeling didn’t last long when they caught sight of Hermione rushing down the corridor, crying. Or so it appeared, is what Yuu reasoned with himself when they split off during dinner; mind occupied with the mass Halloween feast and decoration. It was too easy for Yuu to cast off his mind from Mika’s harsh outburst and the crying girl to Halloween, his child-like side taking over as he marvelled at the decorated Great Hall and Halloween themed feast. Yoichi and Kimizuki in similar positions along with Mika, who stared at everything with eyes of awe. The group couldn’t help it, for neither had ever gotten the chance to experience the holiday known as Halloween, especially amongst friends and family.

The group ignored the rumours and whispers of their last class Transfiguration. Of the outburst. And Yuu found himself having trouble keeping quiet when facts were so easily and quickly obscured with lies and half-truths in this rumour-mill. But one rumour that did grab his attention was about the victim in general, found crying in the bathroom and refusing to come out and join the feast.

But Yuu only briefly paid heed to it, knowing that she’ll get over it, attend class the next day, learn her lesson, and not bother with them again. It’s a win-win in his mind. And as harsh as it sounds, Yuu couldn’t really bring himself to care. He and Mika didn’t have a childhood. Abusive parents, inhumane experimentation as kids, and living the remainder of their childhood as livestock and Yuu couldn’t help but feel envious of her. Hermione, and all of these kids around them have it easy. So incredibly easy. So when news of Hermione’s crying-fest reached his ears he felt nothing for the girl and continued enjoying the holiday, one which he never got to experience to this extent. Where no virus had been released, no vampires on their tail day after day, no corrupted JIDA. They were in a bubble of safety.

“Troll! In the dungeons!” Silence followed, Yuu’s attention swivelling to their suspicious Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor as he fainted face first, a weak “thought you ought to know” escaping his lips before the room erupted into chaos.

_“Goddammit.”_

 

 

 

 


	15. The Path of Reconciliation

Panicked screams painfully echoed throughout the Great Hall, many students immediately pushing away their desserts as they jump to their feet. Students shoving and pushing as they made a mad dash to the exit. The reincarnated group jumped to their feet, locking eyes with each other as they count of each of their locations before rushing to the centre to meet one another.

“SILENCE!” Everyone froze. Yuu and Kimizuki having just reached Yoichi, their hands on his shoulder as they froze comically. Mika was nearly within reach, he too having froze at the bellow, heads turning blankly towards the front where Dumbledore stood tall. It was probably a weird look, if one looked close enough at the group, for majority bolted to the doors, and here they were more focused on regrouping than escaping. “Everyone will please not panic! Now, Prefects, will lead their House back to their dormitories, and teachers will follow me to the dungeons.”

“Isn’t the Slytherin common room in the dungeons?” Whispered Yoichi disconcerted, having reached the group the moment students began moving once more, albeit calmer than before.

“What I’d like to know is how a troll got in.” Deflected Kimizuki, the group trailing behind the Gryffindor students, keeping a bit of a distance behind the group. “Trolls are incredibly dull and stupid, so for one to make it past the warding _and_ so far deep inside Hogwarts is concerning.”

“Do you think Quirrell let it in?” Murmured Yoichi, “For a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, I’m surprised he fainted at the mention of a troll.”

“He’s the only one who wasn’t present at the feas- Where’s Yuu-chan?” The group stop, the Gryffindor’s gone, and the group were left standing in the thundering open as they frantically search for Yuu, their gaze instantly landing on the black haired boy who was standing a few metres behind. “Yuu-chan, what’s wrong?” Called Mika in concern, himself and the other two closing the distance.

In reply, Yuu sighed deeply, hand reaching up and dragging down his face in exasperation as he looked so utterly done. “Granger’s still in the bathroom.”

“She doesn’t know about the troll…” Concluded Yoichi, his brow furrowing in concern.

“Need I remind you that the troll is in the dungeons; where the Professors are heading to deal with the situation.” Confined Kimizuki calmly.

“I’m afraid that’s not the case.” Intervened Mika, “I can hear something, something heavy walking down the hallway. Something large. I can also smell this foul odour. If this is indeed the troll, than it looks like Quirrell lied.”

“Surprise surprise.” Deadpanned Yuu in exaggeration, expression tired as he released another sigh. “Well I doubt the Professor’s know yet, and if Hermione is still in the bathroom than she’s in serious danger.”

“You want to save her.” Stated Mika.

“She may be annoying as all hell, but even she doesn’t deserve this.” Consoled Yuu, pinning Mika with a tired smile.

“We don’t exactly know which bathroom she’s in, though.” Spoke Yoichi, a little disconcerting. “Wouldn’t it be easier if we just eliminated the threat? Two birds with one stone.”

Yuu turned around and ran back inside, shouting a “sounds like a plan!” over his shoulder as his friends scrambled to catch up.

“Yuu-chan!”

“Mika! Can you leads us to the troll?” Called Yuu over his shoulder, Mika picking up his pace as he ran side by side with Yuu.

Mika was silent for a moment, inhaling briefly as he focused on the foul odour being emitted with distain. “Yeah.” Without another word Mika outran Yuu, keeping his speed to a minimal for the others to remain in sequence with him as he lead the way; the corridors reeking with the stench of the troll, causing his nose to burn. They twisted and turned down corridors, lightning lighting up the sky and corridor, accompanied by thunder being the only sounds except for their heavy footfall.

Mika’s head snapped up, catching the groups’ attention as they continue their pace.

“What’s wrong?” Called Kimizuki.

“I heard screaming. It’s Granger.”

A light curse escaped Yuu’s lips, “how far?”

“Next corridor on the right.”

Yuu looked over his shoulder, the order falling so easily from his lips. “Yoichi, when we get there, I’ll need you to be ready to attack. Kimizuki, I want you to watch over Yoichi.” The two nodded in affirmative, gaining a bit more speed so that they were ahead of Mika and Yuu. “Mika, I’ll cover you while you get Granger, okay?” 

Mika’s expression pinched, a subtle look of displeasure crossing his features as he grunted in acknowledgement. Yuu easily read the expression, a small smile gracing his lips at the small sign of childish displeasure. Kimizuki and Yoichi rounded the corner and stood in the open door way before Mika and Yuu could; Kimizuki and Yoichi making way for them as they came to a sudden halt inside. Inside, towering over Hermione with great height, stood the ugliest creature the group had ever seen. And the _stench_ that radiated off of the troll was staggering; Mika himself having to raise a hand to cover his nose in disgust.

The thing grunted and moaned, its back turned to them as it continued to face a cowering Hermione, its large club raising in one hand in warning to the approaching danger. Hermione, in her hast and fear, had unknowingly backed herself into a corner of rubble, the troll following her movements until there was nowhere for her to go. Yuu let out another curse under his breath, summoning Asuramaru, the sword a comforting weight in his grasp as he got into his stance.

“The troll’s too close for Yoichi to take a safe shot without Hermione getting injured, so I’ll need to intervene. Can you get Hermione out of the way while I distract the troll?”

Mika narrowed his eyes, the action subtle and easily missed, but nevertheless Mika nodded in acknowledgment, even if a bit reluctantly. Yuu smiled, the action given the situation made it seem a little out of place, but it was enough for Mika. Attention back onto the situation at hand, Yuu lets his eyes roam over the troll briefly before locking onto his lower leg; the easiest accessible area to target. The troll raised its club, getting ready for another wide attack when Yuu lunged, Asuramaru at the ready as he let his sword swing; Asuramaru slicing clean through the troll’s calf. A pained roar reverberated off the stone walls, the troll stumbling back as its leg gave way, causing it to crash into the far wall. Stone bounced and cracked from the impact, dangerously sending small pieces of rubble in all directions as a small cloud of dust became visible.

The group didn’t need to be told what to do next. Mika rushed over, snaking his arm around Hermione’s waist as he hefted her up onto her feet, moving her away and towards the safety of the group. The group ignored her wide eyes when they locked onto their weapons, but thankfully she didn’t speak up. When the two reached the other end of the bathroom, Yoichi released his charged arrow, letting it sail before piercing through the troll’s head, killing it instantly. When no movement came from the troll, it was like a flick of a switch, watching as the group’s shoulders relaxed ever so slightly at the threat being eliminated.

“They’re coming.” Hissed Mika suddenly, whirling around to face the door as grouped foot fall echoed down the hall, reaching the less sensitive ears of the others. Alert, the group dismissed their weapons, Hermione’s eyes widening as they disappear in a burst of black flames before them too, vanished. Seconds later, the teachers rounded the corner, their eyes pinning onto the destruction caused by the troll before landing on the motionless creature at the back of the room; blood pooling from the killing blow caused by Yoichi’s arrow. It was almost like catching them with their hand in the cookie jar, but with their previous discussion with Dumbledore regarding their weapons looming over their heads, the group can only pray that they won’t come to the conclusion that they are indeed in possession of some very dangerous weapons.

Professor McGonagall, despite her strict and stern outward appearance, gasped loudly at her arrival, halting from her run as her hand flew over to her chest. Professor Snape ran around her as she regained her beating heart, the two, minus Professor Quirrell who stood timidly behind her, locked accusing eyes onto the reincarnated group.

“Explain yourselves! All of you!”

The group looked at each other, something that seemed to bemuse the Professor’s as they all silently conveyed the same message. How _do_ they explain themselves?

“It’s my fault Professor McGonagall.”

_“Wait, what?”_

All eyes turned to Hermione, causing her to look down in order to maintain herself. Feeble mutters of her name escaped McGonagall’s lips in shock, while some silently fought with themselves whether or not to intervene.

“I went loo-”

“We went looking for her!” Exclaimed Yoichi, eyes wide as he realised what exactly he’d proclaimed, but fought to maintain his posture. “I…We… we heard she was still in the bathroom… unaware of the danger so we went to get her and, ah…”

“We heard screaming so we came as soon as we could.” Intervened Yuu, helping Yoichi finish his started sentence. His expression was that of calmness, posture relaxed and eyes fixated on their Professor’s evenly in an attempt to convey truth. “Last we heard the Professor’s were heading to the dungeons, so we didn’t know how far off you were, so we ran towards the bathroom to help.”

The Professors, including Hermione, were silent, staring intently at the group as if hoping to see one of them crack under the pressure and reveal the truth of the matter. But neither cracked, all four males standing tall and composed as they stared back unwavering.

“Well, that was very admirable of you, Mr Potter.” Remarked McGonagall, “However, it was also extremely foolish! Why take on a troll all on your own?”

At this Yuu stared deadpanned at her, “Did you guys seriously not take into account how late you were? By the time you reached her Granger most likely would’ve died. She was backed into a freaking corner and about to be attacked and you thought it’d be fine and dandy to leave her and find you Professor’s scurrying about somewhere in this massive castle?”

Next to him a small groan of exasperation could be heard, while on his other side a light sigh sounded in unison. Kimizuki and Mika most likely. However, Yuu was more focused on the gobsmacked expressions on their Professors to worry about what his family are thinking, mentally showering in the mini victory as McGonagall attempted to form words once more.

“I just hope you boys realise just how fortunate you are. Not many first year students can take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tail.” A sigh escaped her lips, barely noticeable to many but easy to pinpoint once noticed, “Due to your bravery and quick thinking, I believe it’s best to award five points; each. I’m sure Professor Snape and Professor Grubbyplank will agree to it as well.” McGonagall shot Snape a look, one which Snape himself chose to remain quiet about.

Yuu didn’t know if he should count this as a success or not. The only real success they’ve had in his mind is the fact that Hermione, miraculously, had kept quiet for once regarding the bold display of their weapons. Going so far as to take blame for their predicament; now that’s a success in his books. But then again, he suppose he should count killing a troll, their team work not having corroded during their lengthy time apart, and the added House points given to them for their bravery and quick thinking as a huge success as well.

After the incident, their respective Head of Houses guided them to their dorms, leaving them off with a warning before sending them off to bed. The next day, rumours flew about the troll and its sudden appearance, though nothing more was given regarding the matter. And Hermione, well, she’s mellowed out quite a bit since the incident. Even going so far as to actually sit with them during lunch breaks and classes.

It started small at first, small enough that neither Yuu nor Kimizuki took much notice of it. It began when she sat across from them during breakfast. Thanking them quietly for saving her the previous night. The waved her off, thinking nothing of it as they accepted her thanks and continued on with their breakfast. Then she joined them during Transfiguration, sitting beside Kimizuki as Yuu and Mika sat together in front of them. She fidgeted, and looked like she wanted to say something, to Mika specifically if the way she glanced at Mika’s head every so often, but remained quiet throughout the lesson.

This continued on for a week. Hermione joining them in their classes, seating herself next to them and helping them, albeit far less snobbish and know-it-all and in an actual more helpful tone. However, it was after one week ticked by, Hermione having reconciled with Yoichi, Kimizuki, and eventually Yuu, but still becoming a nervous wreck whenever Mika stood a few metres from her. It was at this point, when the Gryffindor’s ate lunch together, that Yuu decided enough is enough.

“You know, Mika won’t kill you if you go up and apologise.”

Hermione’s head snapped up from her meal, eyes wide before slowly relaxing; gaze down casting as a similarly grim look casted over her features. 

“Mika?”

Yuu’s mind stopped before reeling back and mentally smacking himself for his slip. Beside him Kimizuki sighed.

“He means Draco Malfoy.”

Hermione blinked a few times before understanding dawned on her. “O-oh. Well, I…know. It’s just… Well, it’s about what he said to me, when he snapped at me.” She began quietly, head looking side to side to catch any eavesdroppers.

At this Yuu’s heart sank. He knew exactly what she’s talking about, and felt himself involuntary tense as worse possible scenarios played out in his mind. He doesn’t want this, not for Mika. This is the first time either have been able to live a childhood and grow up normally; as normal as it can get with them. And despite his vampirism and Seraph gene still coursing through his veins, Yuu vows to make sure Mika won’t have to suffer once more.

“I know.” Came Yuu’s abrupt reply, eyes stern as they pierced Hermione’s, protectiveness enveloping his being as he stared Hermione down. “And if you have a problem with it it’d be best if you didn’t speak to Mika, then.”

Hermione actually flinched, mouth already opening as she scrambled to reply coherently.

“N-no! It’s not like that! I really don’t have a problem it’s just…”

“Just?”

“Well… He scares me and I want to apologise, but…”

Yuu relaxed, gaze softening as he allowed his lips to twitch upwards in a soft smile. “You don’t know how to approach him.” He finished. Hermione nodded, eyes watching him oddly as Yuu let a full blown smile radiate. “That’s decided, then! We have Transfiguration next, so today you can sit with Mika this time.” Hermione began to stutter, dumbfounded by the abrupt 180 degree change.

Yuu laughed openly, “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine! Kimizuki and I will be sitting in front of you! And besides, he doesn’t bite; much.” Winked Yuu impishly, causing Kimizuki to groan in exasperation while Hermione could do nothing but stare openly at the pair, bewilderment in her expression at the implication that flew over her head. She looked more at ease at the reassurance, but the nervousness and slight fidgeting didn’t cease all that much.

Lunch soon ended and the group made their way to their next class, Hermione for once trailing nervously behind them, her eyes skittering around her as if looking for any signs of Mika. It was quite an unusual sight, seeing the bold and know it all Hermione Granger skittish at the mere sight of Mika, but that’s to be expected after the impression he left on her. They reached the classroom, Yuu walking in first as his gaze wandered the classroom, desk to desk for any signs of familiar blonde before locating him at the back, seat beside him free, with the desk in front of him empty. Perfect.

Smiling brightly in greeting, Yuu grabbed hold of Hermione’s wrist despite her mild protests, dragging her towards the back of the classroom while Mika pinned him with a questioning and cautious expression. Once he reached Mika’s desk, Yuu didn’t hesitate to shove Hermione into the spare seat, ignoring the startled look from Mika as he gave Hermione the thumbs up before quickly claiming the seat in front of them; Kimizuki soon taking up the spare seat.

He wanted to see their reactions, to how Mika is handling the sudden and abrupt turn of events and how Hermione is dealing with it in her own way, but didn’t want to ruin any progress that’s been made. If any has thus far. Soon after Professor McGonagall entered, her eyes skimming over the students before landing on the four, eyes lingering before finally leaving the group. The lesson started up, resuming on learning the spell from the previous lesson, and Yuu found himself at the edge of his seat as he heard small murmurs sound behind him.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione sat rigid in her seat, but not out of fear. No, it was out of nerves. She was brimming with anticipation, words set in her mind that she’d planned for days about how exactly to approach Draco Malfoy. But now, with the abrupt help of Harry, she now found herself shoulder to shoulder with the very boy she wishes to make amends and apologise. It’s too sudden, and forced for her liking, and something tickles at the back of her mind that Draco isn’t pleased with the arrangements.

Gathering up what little courage remained with her, Hermione turned to face the boy in question, only to feel her courage dissipate at the single piercing glance of sharp blue orbs.

“Yuu-chan didn’t just force you to sit with me for no reason,” he began quietly, tone monotone and stern as he turned back to his work. “So out with it.”

Turning back to her own word, Hermione gave way to temptation and began to fidget with the hem of her skirt. “I… wanted to apologise… For the other day.” Mika remained silent, but Hermione didn’t risk a glance to see if he was staring at her. Feeling her courage manifest ever so slowly, Hermione ploughed on with new vigour. “I also wanted to thank you, for yourself, Harry, Ron, and Neville for saving me, despite what had occurred earlier that day… So thank you… and, I’m sorry.”

The silence between the two was thick, but not awkward or uncomfortably so. Hermione didn’t look up, still afraid of what expression Draco would be plastering in regards to her thanks and apology. It was silly, she reasoned with herself, but even with this small bit of reasoning she still couldn’t muster the will to raise her head as she tightened her grip on her wand.

“You’re forgiven.” At this Hermione did raise her head, hope blooming in her stomach as her eyes met soft blue, nothing like the angry and fierce gaze that burned furious holes into her head the previous day. “I… should apologise as well, for my outburst.”

“N-no! It’s alright, really! I… kinda deserved it for how stuck up I was being…” Admitted Hermione, mind wandering back to his angry words and unknowingly spilling his secret to the one he despised. The curious part of her wanted to ask, to reassure him that she doesn’t care and that his secret is safe. But another, more cautious part of her warned her that now isn’t the appropriate time to bring up such a sensitive topic. She has no rights, and after the progress she’s made with the group she’d hate herself if it was shattered by her own selfish curiosity. Wisely, she kept her mouth shut, forcing her burning question to the darkest recesses of her mind as the two fell into a comfortable silence and continued with their work.

Despite the suspicious circumstances regarding the sudden appearance of the troll inside Hogwarts, and the rather dangerous and bold display of the groups mysterious weapons that Hermione is now 100% positive exist, she’d have to agree that if it weren’t for all of those events she wouldn’t have been able to make such progress. Because, as sad as it may seem, since her very first day at Hogwarts she hasn’t really made any friends. Call her needy, selfish even, but being able to rekindle and form some sort of friendship with a group that used to dislike her very presence is sort of accomplishing. In a weird way. It’ll be a rocky road, that she’s certain of, but Hermione’s not one to give up easily.

Throughout the lesson, Hermione toned down on her “know it all” behaviour. She helped Draco with his spell work, gave pointers and examples, but did so in a less irritating way and more so in a helpful way. At least, she hoped that’s how it came out. But judging by Draco’s compliance and steady expression void of a raising temper, Hermione allows herself to mentally cheer at her steady steps to progress.

When the lesson ended and they began to part ways for their next class, Harry grinned in triumph before jogging over to Draco, arm slinging over his shoulder as he exclaimed something happily. Hermione watched, from a distance, as their odd nicknames for each other reached her ears, another question brimming to the surface but once more she pushed it down and out of mind.

With a silent sigh, Hermione gave them space and headed to her next class, well aware that Harry and Ron will be there as well. She hopes that in the next coming days their strangled friendship will smoothen out, but with the sudden and abrupt turn to friendship came the monstrous amount of questions. The group, dubbed the Unholy Trinity, is a messy bundle of questions, anomaly, and confusion that majority of Hogwarts can’t seem to pin. Everything about them raised flags. From their unique nicknames for each other, their sudden friendship with each other on the very first day, and the bluntness some exhibit in regards to school and their Professors.

She hopes, that with these sudden turn of events, that her leading improvements will allow her to gain some insight on their strange friendship. For her own selfish curiosity. 


	16. Mystery Giver

After the suspicious incident with the troll, things had gone back to something resembling normality. Hermione, who the group once viewed with distain and dislike, had now become part of their group. Despite this, she’s still completely unaware of the truth regarding the odd group, and while they’re certain that questions still brim brightly at the forefront of her mind, she’s thankfully continued to remain silent regarding the matter and oddity the group lets slip. Their casual use of their old names are one thing, easily bypassed as nicknames by teachers and students alike, but the appearance of their weapons is a completely different matter. And Hermione had seen them. Not once, but twice. And strangely enough, had chosen to remain uncharacteristically silent regarding the matter; something which has left the group feeling a little uneasy, if anything.

But still, just because she’s seen their weapons doesn’t mean they’ll spill the information for her. They’re waiting. Waiting for her to approach them and ask the questions, for her to come to her own conclusions so that they may go along with whatever conclusion she’ll come up with and hide the dark truth for a little longer. She may have become their friend now, even willingly took blame for something they’ve done in order to hide themselves, unlike her previous judgment, but the reincarnated group all silently agree that Hermione is nowhere near ready for even a percentage of the truth.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

For weeks, during the recesses of night when students retreat to their dorms and comfort of their beds, Mika stalked the chilled corridors silently. He’d snake around Professor’s and ghosts, his eyes solely on one individual as he watched his every movements night after night.

Professor Snape isn’t an idiot, far from it. With judgment and subtle actions that display his paranoia from his time in war; always looking over his shoulder, changing up his schedule or taking a different detour as he walked the corridors to his new destination. Despite this, Mika never let him leave his line of sight, always behind him in the shadows as he followed him to his own private room, to his office, to his lab. It’d taken him weeks, but he’d finally found it.

His sword.

He wasn’t stalking for nothing. Trailing behind him when only he and his Professor stalked the corridors, Mika kept back as he listened for the password that guarded the portrait, infiltrating when his Professor left before searching the room for any signs of his sword. It took a week of this, of searching his classroom, Potions room, and so on. But finally, he found his trusted weapon in his Professor’s own room, laying down on a spare table off to the side, no spells or protection guarding it as it was left vulnerable to any and all. He shouldn’t be surprised, for despite all the paranoia the man held, he obviously didn’t foresee Mika actually breaking into his own room in search of his sword.

It will be obvious, once Snape comes in and sees the sword missing that the red flags will be raised. But it all depends on the man himself if he decides to confront Mika, or Dumbledore regarding the trespassing. Hopefully he’ll confront Mika himself and not Dumbledore, for Mika would gladly deal with the man’s displeasure and irritation than having to be treated like a child with another letter sent home of his misbehaviour.

With the sword now in his hands, the weight comforting and reassuring, Mika travels back to a more isolated area of the castle, determined this time to hide his sword better so it remains out of unwanted hands.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

After Halloween, Christmas approached the group quickly, nearly knocking them off guard when they walked into the Great Hall one morning only to be greeted with a Christmas themed breakfast. And while children of all ages marvelled at the decorations, joy radiating at the prospect of gifts and fun, the reincarnated group radiated a sombre atmosphere; memories of their last Christmas at the forefront of their minds.

Each and every one of them held unpleasant memories of Christmas, but it all stemmed down to the virus. The lead cause of their tragic lives and the twisted experimentation done on them. So much so the cheery and lively atmosphere, while nostalgic of simpler times, did nothing to brighten their seemingly permanent atmosphere that stuck to them. Groups on their respective tables made an effort to give them a wide birth, even teachers were giving them questioning and worried looks at the downcast atmosphere that radiated off of them.

They tried. Honestly they did; attempting to join the festive cheer that plagued them for appearances, but it didn’t last long. Kimizuki and Yoichi did a much better job at faking their cheer, while Yuu and Mika practically crashed after a few attempts. Christmas is foreign to them, specifically to Yuu. Not once, in his abusive and hateful household, had he ever had the joy of experiencing Christmas. Even when he arrived at the Hyakuya Orphanage on that snowy night, even then it turned to Hell at the appearance of the virus. So the whole festivity and gift giving flies in one ear and out the other.

So when Yuu and Kimizuki woke up one morning, wrapped gifts in their dorm one Christmas morning, Yuu didn’t know if this was a joke or not. He knows it’s not from any of his friends, the group having enough negative memories to violently wash away any ideas that’d form to buy presents.

“They’re from my mum,” answered Kimizuki, “she has a tendency to give gifts to friends of the family.” He explained, gesturing to the three gifts at the end of Yuu’s bed.

Yuu raised a brow. “She gave me three presents?”

Kimizuki fully looked this time, gaze looking down at the three wrapped presents neatly stacked by the foot of the bed before turning his blank gaze back to Yuu. “No, you idiot. Obviously Hermione and one other gave you something.”

Yuu blinked. “How do you know one of them is from Hermione?”

Kimizuki held up one of his own presents. “Because she gave me one, too.”

“Oh.”

Curious, Yuu opened the one given to him by Kimizuki’s mother, feeling the present through the wrapping paper as to take a guess as to what it might be. Having felt the package, his hands meeting something soft and light, Yuu opened the present; hands feeling marron coloured wool. It was a sweater, with a large ‘H’ stitched on the front. And while the gesture is there, Yuu couldn’t help but convey his bemusement at the sweater.

“She does this every year.”

“She makes sweaters every years?”

“More or less.”

Yuu would’ve remarked something, but the slight exasperated look from Kimizuki dismissed any commented that buzzed in his mind. Settling the gift to the side, Yuu picked up the neatly wrapped rectangular gift from Hermione, his full name written in neat cursive writing unlike that of the Wizarding world in what could only be in sharpie. Without having to open it, Yuu already had a pretty good guess as to what it is. Add on her bookish tendencies and admiration for studying, Yuu couldn’t help but stare at the gift, praying to any God or deity that’s around that it isn’t an actual textbook.

Hesitant hands slowly began to unwrap the paper, slowly revealing the rather dull cover of the book and Yuu’s heart sank momentarily before fully viewing the front.

“A story book?”

The name of it was odd, jumbled of words unique to the Wizarding world and their wacky names, but the picture underneath gave it a childish image to it. Just from the stark contrast of colours on the small image, it was plain as day that it’s a story book, possibly even a kid’s book.

“Oh, I’ve got that at home,” mused Kimizuki, “It’s a story book of all the Wizarding world’s tales. Think of it like the Grimm brother’s, except Wizarding Britain.” Yuu turned back to the book in his hands, wrapping paper fully torn off as he opened the cover, skimming the index. There were fifteen chapters, from what he could tell of the first two pages, but decide against reading it so soon in place of opening his final mystery gift. The final package, much like the first of from Kimizuki’s mother, was large get soft, as if a clothing material of some kind sat inside, and Yuu briefly wondered if his mother had made another gift for him. Beside it, knocked over in his studying of his other presents, was a letter addressed to him. The cursive writing so similar to the standard enchanted writing of magical quills. Prying open the blank wax, Yuu read the letter out loud to an equally curious Kimizuki.

“Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well….”

“That’s it? Isn’t there a name?”

“No, nothing.” Said Yuu, flipping the letter over for any signs of a signature or mark to indicate who the gift is from. Discarding it to the side, Yuu picked up the mystery present, examining it before pulling the single piece of string that tied the wrapping together. Inside, Yuu grew more puzzled at what laid before him.

“What the…” The fabric itself wasn’t ugly. While dull in colour, the small designs on the fabric are unnoticeable at first, but on closer inspection Yuu could make out small moons and stars.

“Looks like some sort of cloak.” Replied Kimizuki, standing up as he felt the fabric. “Put it on.”

Yuu wordlessly complied, he too curious about the random gift given to him by his nameless giver. Feeling the fabric between his fingertips, Yuu threw the cap over his shoulders, the cloak instantly sealing heat in and providing warmth, causing him to relax within his makeshift cocoon.

“This is actually quit- Whoa, what’s with that expression.” Bemused Yuu, one brow raised in question as he stared at Kimizuki’s astonished expression; mouth hung open and eyes wide.

“ _Yuu,_ that’s a freaking cloak of invisibility!”

Yuu blinked owlishly, looking down at his cloaked form only to absolutely nothing. Not even a ripple, his body completely gone from view as he could see the extending floor beneath him. Just as startled as Kimizuki, Yuu twirled around; noticing as the cloak flared up, his toes could be seen peeking out from underneath the cloak. Stopping his twirl, Yuu took the cloak off before jogging over to Kimizuki and threw the cloak over his shoulders as he spluttered a protest.

“Whoa… That’s so cool!” Awed Yuu, stepping back as he examined Kimizuki’s invisible body, head floating like a decapitated spirit. His expression portrayed exasperation, heaving a sigh as he examined his invisible body hidden underneath the soft fabric. “I wonder how it works. How does the cloak become invisible the moment it’s covering something?”

“Why are you looking at me for?”

“Well, you knew what it is.” Countered Yuu.

“I know what it is but I don’t know how freaking magic works. It’s magic. Besides, these things aren’t made. The Invisibility cloak is something from fairy tales. People are sceptical it actually exists, while some believe they do. But the fact that your father possessed it…”

“So this is something out of stories and fairy tales?”

Kimizuki nodded, taking off the cloak before folding the material down, handing back the now folded invisibility cloak to Yuu.

“It’d be best not to tell anyone outside our group about this.” Advised Kimizuki, watching as Yuu examined the cloak in his clutches, gaze distant and faraway as he seemingly contemplated. “To be honest, I’m more concerned about the person who gave this to you. This isn’t something you’d give an eleven year old.” Spoke Kimizuki, his voice low and even as he scrutinized the fabric as if it holds a key to something much larger. And while Yuu won’t admit it out loud, he agrees. Who in their right mind would give a pre-teen a cloak of invisibility, no matter who in the family it belonged to? The whole thing is suspicious, and while Yuu can already think of a number of things the cloak would come in handy for, he still can’t help but feel cautious at the prospect of using it.

Carefully, Yuu lowered the cloak back inside the wrapping paper it came in, tying the thin piece of rope that held the package together. For now, it’d be best to hide it in his trunk, folded in the same bland wrapping it came in to avoid suspicion form any of their dorm mates when they arrive back from the Christmas break.

There is one advantage that came with the holiday despite the sombre atmosphere that clung to the group. With Hermione gone and a large chunk of students away as well, that gives Yuu the perfect opportunity for himself and his friends to discuss about the mysterious present. And perhaps even help Mika retrieve his sword. 

Speaking of Mika, if they plan to meet up, Yuu will need to find the roaming blonde before the end of breakfast.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

“A cloak of invisibility!? Are you for real!?” Gasped Yoichi quietly in awe, gaze flickering to the Head table briefly before locking back onto Yuu, who nodded in response. It didn’t take long for Yuu to find Mika, surprisingly enough, but soon after the group now sat together at the Gryffindor table; which is empty and devoid of any other students.

“And you don’t know who gave it to you?” Inquired Mika, brow furrowed.

Kimizuki shook his head. “The card was blank of any symbol or signature.”

“That is quite disconcerting…” Murmured Mika in contemplation.

Yuu suddenly smiled, the sudden change in demeanour catching the groups attention. “But hey, at least with this we’ll be able to retrieve your sword!”

Mika’s features softened at the declaration, “Sorry, Yuu-chan. But I‘ve already retrieved it.”

“Huh!? When did this happen!?”

“A few days ago.”

“Why didn’t you tell me!?”

Mika answered honestly, though half-heartedly, “It slipped my mind.”

Yuu released a long sigh, slumping in his seat as he looked to the enchanted ceiling, his mind vaguely wandering. The invisibility cloak wasn’t at the forefront of his mind, but more so using this isolation and lengthy holiday to their advantage. They practically had the whole of Hogwarts to themselves, to practice group training and to hang out, to find out more about this strange world they’re in.

A thought struck Yuu.

“Hey… Professor Quirrell is still here, right?”

Yoichi answered with a nod, “I saw him wandering the halls on my way here.”

“Well, now’s the perfect chance to gain more information, right?” Instantly light brightened Yuu’s eyes in excitement, lips set into an eager smile as he awaited his friends reply.

“No,” Dejected Kimizuki, “we don’t have much cover by ourselves to monitor him. We don’t have the cover of the student body or any excuses to approach him; especially if we get caught.”

Yuu let loose a groan, head thrown back in exasperation as he began to feel the weight of boredom.

“Actually,” Murmured Mika, instantly gaining Yuu’s attention at the thoughtful tone in his voice. “What if we had the invisibility cloak? We’d be able to go further than in either situation without running the risk of being spotted.”

“It’s worth a shot,” Convinced Yoichi, “It’s the only option we have at the moment. And what better time to use it than now when students aren’t here and classes aren’t top priority.” He posed a valid point, one that neither could counter with any form to argue with. The rest of the group pondered on this, silently finishing their breakfast as the individually contemplated before coming to a decision.

Tonight, as Mika had pointed out, is when Quirrell is tasked with patrolling the corridors. The most they could probably fit underneath is three, to play it safely. So with Yuu, Yoichi, and Mika under the cloak, the three will stalk Quirrell. Kimizuki, being the tallest out of all four of them, will remain in the Gryffindor common room and stall if any other, be it Professor or ghost, inquire about their mysterious absence. The plan is so thin, neither will be surprise if things turn pear-shaped, but with the only threat being detention or Quirrell’s sudden killing intent coming to light, the group aren’t that worried. Because if worst comes to worst, they can easily take on Quirrell.

At least they believe so.

So, when night struck, it honestly took a lot quicker than the group originally thought for everyone to get into their roles; the group meeting up at the Gryffindor common room as they huddled in a circle in the lounge by the fire. In outstretched hands, Yuu held out the invisibility cloak, and with the help of Kimizuki the duo stretched out the cloak to its full length.

“It should fit three of us, especially with our current size.” Concluded Yoichi, Kimizuki releasing the cloak as Yuu gathered it in his hands once more.

“Only one way to find out.”

Yuu threw the cloak over his shoulder, holding it together loosely at the shoulders like a cape before walking over to Mika, his trusty sword by his side once more as the blonde grabbed one side of the cloak and threw it over his shoulders. With two now under the cloak, the boys experimented with the size, connecting the sides together to analyse the amount of room left, their heads seemingly floating before opening up the cloak for Yoichi. Wasting no time, Yoichi ducked underneath the open cloak, grabbing the ends before three carefully pulled the cloak over their heads completely.

“Well?” Came Yuu’s voice from underneath.

“You’re all completely covered.” Confirmed Kimizuki, stepping back as made his way to the common room entrance. “I’ll open the door for you.” There was no reply to that, the three silently following Kimizuki as he opened the entrance wide for them, the feeling of the three following him becoming slightly unnerving by their invisibility. He knew not when they had left or not, if they remained for whatever reason or if they were struggling with leaving. With their silence, Kimizuki could do nothing but leave the door open for a solid minute before closing it once more, hoping that their plan actually works for once.


	17. Chapter 17

Quirrell, as they’ve quickly come to learn, is careless. It didn’t take them long to locate the stuttering man, and despite his long strides he was nowhere near as cautious as Snape or any of the reincarnated group. He was utterly careless, seemingly arrogant that no one would be following him as he confidently sauntered down the corridors. It seemed too good to be true, but they were bored and eager for leads. They had the entirety of their holidays to act, but they were impatient. Years of normality, confusion lacing their world and minds right after experiencing a war-torn world before practically being dumped in this almost perfect world.

Mika cannot deny it himself. He’s been bored. And while the first four years of his life as a vampire, living in Sanguinem and training hadn’t been the best, he’d at least been occupied in some form. His burning hatred for Ferid morphed into hatred for humankind, and with Yuu in the clutches of the JIDA, his burning desire to rescue Yuu and break him from their clutches had driven him further than he’d ever been. Yuu had been his reason to live, his reason for fighting.

But now? Now he, Yuu, Kimizuki, Mirai, and Yoichi, the few other humans Mika’s actually formed trust with, have miraculously been reincarnated, no thanks to the Seraph gene, to a world where all of their worries have practically been evaporated. It was surreal, it was unbelievable, it was a miracle. They had a new life, one filled with families, no JIDA or vampires, no demon possessions and no running; constantly hunting for food for the squad to survive. After the initial shock of it all, when they had all adjusted to their new lives, things took a different turn than they anticipated.

They grew bored. There memories were still fresh and vivid in their minds, of the war-torn world they grew up in. They were adults in the bodies of children, being forced into a life of normalcy; everyday being an internal battle as they fight against the battle-honed instincts that drive them, the paranoia and distrust they feel for every new face they come across, their fingers itching to feel the comforting weight of their Cursed Gear. They need to do something, to move, to spar, to do something daring.

They wanted a life like this, but they all soon found out that it’s not so simple as settling done and leaving behind their old life. It’s not as simple as they’d envisioned. Even when they’d settled down at abandoned buildings and rested for a few weeks, the closes they’ve ever had to normalcy and peace, they were still on guard and ready to jump into action.

Here, they’re treated like children, roused on and lectured for acting out of line and for not doing such mundane things as completing homework correctly or treating students and teacher’s equality regardless of their age. The teachers call it disrespect, the squad call it equality. They’re not children, but it’s hard to remember that they don’t see them as veterans fresh out of war.

The group came to a sudden halt, nearly jumping back when Snape suddenly emerged from the darkened corridors; grabbing Quirrell by his front robe as he harshly shoved him against the stone wall. They nearly ran into the two, Snape having pounced at the end of a corner, and it took a collaborated group effort to slowly take delicate and precise steps backwards to give them space.

“Severus, I-I-I,”

“You don’t want me as your enemy, Quirrell.” Interrupted Snape deathly so, his finger up in warning as he spoke quietly.

Quirrell shuffled uncomfortably under Snape’s grasp, splutters and stutters escaping his lips as he scrambled for a reply. “I-I d-don’t know wha-at you m-mean.”

“You know perfectly well what I mean, and you’d do well to not make any more enemies. I’m restricted upon acting in certain ways but that doesn’t stop myself or others from acting upon them regardless.” He threatened.

“E-enemi-ies? Why wou-uld I’ve made a-any e-e-enemies? I’ve d-done nothing wr-rong.”

Snape’s reply was low and deathly. “You tell me.”

The conversation ended quickly after that, Snape lessening his grip as he watched Quirrell scurry off. The group didn’t dare move, waiting with battered breathes as they watched Snape for his next course of action. Snape remained motionless, staring down the corridor where Quirrell had scurried off to before disappearing in the shadows. It was only when he suddenly spun around, robe flying dramatically around him did the group nearly reveal themselves when Snape nearly walked into them. Luckily, with Mika’s quick thinking, he managed to guide the two backwards and out of the way silently before their plan could backfire.

When Snape, too, had disappeared down the corridor, only then did the group allow themselves to breathe a sigh of relief.

“That was close.” Said Yoichi as he released a shaky sigh of relief.

“Let’s keep looking.” Suggested Yuu, already taking the lead as he pulled on the cloak. However, he didn’t get far.

“Shit!” A loud bang resonated throughout the corridor, causing Mika and Yoichi to cringe at the harsh sound, thinking that no doubt Snape had heard it. Yuu, having not paid attention to his surroundings, had walked right into a door behind them. “Why the hell is there a door here!?”

“Keep it down, Yuu-chan!”

Yuu grumbled under his breath before sticking his hand out from underneath the cloak, opening the creaking door as quietly as possible before entering; Yoichi and Mika quietly following suite before closing the door behind them.

It was an empty room, too small for a classroom and devoid of anything else. The group would’ve instantly lost interest if it weren’t for the only item that boldly stood out in the bare room. The mirror was quite large, even for a full body length mirror, hidden in the shadows but its large gold ornate, large clawed feet, and the moon’s illuminate reflection easily gave it away in the isolated room. 

“Mika, is there anyone nearby?”

Mika frowned, shooting a brief look at Yuu before closing his eyes, concentrating on their surroundings, pinpointing every little noise that echoes in the ancient castle before opening his orbs.

“No.”

Yuu took off his cloak as he stalked closer towards the mirror, leaving Mika and Yoichi to untangle themselves from the invisible fabric before joining his side. On the top, carved deep in the gold, were words that seemed Latin at first, but as Mika examined it more closely, he came to become confused.

“Is that Latin?” Questioned Yoichi, brow knotted in confusion as he too, gazed up at the curved writing.

“No… It’s… I honestly don’t know what it is.” Answered Mika honestly. It was gibberish, and the fact that he knows not what it says irritated him slightly.

“What do you think, Yuu-kun?”

There was no answer, and that was their cue to look down at Yuu, who stared at his reflection with the most flabbergasted and horrified expression on his face. Instantly Mika was on high alert.

“Yuu-chan? What’s wrong?”

“You… You don’t see it?” Came his shaky reply.

Brows furrowed deeply in confusion, Mika looked at the mirror, his eyes flickering around the reflection for any sign of what had captured Yuu’s attention so much. Beside him, a sharp intake of breath sounded, but Mika had already become lost. Vaguely, Mika could see his own wide eyes in his reflection, but his gaze was too focused on around him.

Everyone. Everyone from the Hyakuya orphanage, standing around him and Yuu with reassuring smiles, their livestock clothes replaced with casual civilian wear as they smiled brightly up at him and Yuu. It was something he’d dreamed, for a long time ever since they became livestock. To escape, to live a normal free life devoid of abusive adults and vampires. Just them, the Hyakuya’s. And here it is, his dream staring boldly at him in the face. It was…

Painful.

“This… this isn’t real.” His throat was suddenly dry, but it wasn’t his thirst. Tearing his eyes forcefully away from the harmonious display, Mika looked to both Yuu and Yoichi, finding them still captive by whatever they were witnessing. “Yuu-chan, Yoichi, this isn’t real… Snap out of it!” Roughly grabbing onto the two, Mika forcibly dragged them away from the mirror, the two instantly snapping out of their dazes as they came back to their senses.

“Ow! Mika, what the hell!?”

“Don’t look into the mirror.” Was all he stated, having dragged the two outside of the room, picking up the invisibility cloak as he shut the door behind them; sealing them off from the room. “We need to go.”

“Eh? But Mika-kun-”

“ _Now._ ”

The two looked at each other, eyes still glazed with uncertainty before nodding, Mika lifting up the cloak from over his shoulders, a silent invitation for them to get underneath. The walk back to the common room was silent, but not unlike the silence that enveloped them on their journey outside beforehand. This silence was a tense one, the occurrence minutes before still fresh in their minds even once they reached the Hufflepuff common room to drop off Yoichi.

Very little was said. But when it became just the two of them, Mika took up the opportunity to speak privately with Yuu.

“Yuu-chan, you do know that whatever the mirror showed you isn’t real, right?”

Yuu remained silent, his eyes remaining ahead of him as the two slowly maneuverer their way down the corridors. Eventually, he spoke. Voice soft and quiet with a sombre tone.

“Yeah… I know.”

Mika didn’t push on the subject, having a pretty solid idea as to what Yuu saw in the mirror. And knowing Yuu, it most likely pained him more than it pained Mika. There was no need for encouraging words or to consult him. Yuu is strong, for he’s dealt with the Hyakuya family death by himself and coped for four years, plagued by nightmares and dealing with the hallucinations and taunts by his demon. Alone. Mika knows, better than anyone, that Yuu will be fine. All he needs is time. Time to wrap his head around the startling image he witnessed.

Because even for Mika, it startled him greatly. But the blunt fact that it isn’t real is a huge saver in managing to push away. Because it’s a dream, an illusion. And their dreams cannot become a reality.

They reached the Slytherin common room first, Mika poking out from under the cloak as he exited the fabric. The cloak still remained over Yuu’s shoulders, giving the appearance of a decapitated floating head, but his sullen expression erased whatever unease flickered in Mika’s stomach at the image.

Tenderly, Mika cupped Yuu’s cheeks, gaining his attention as green orbs rose to lock onto calming blue as Mika gently rested his forehead on his. No words were needed. The two silent as they enjoyed the sensation and security felt when they two connected like this. But eventually, Mika spoke, breaking the calming sensation the two built.

“Are you going to be okay?”

The two didn’t break apart, Yuu’s own hands reaching up to cup Mika’s own cheeks in turn, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Yeah, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. I have Kimizuki and Yoichi and you.”

Mika’s chest fluttered, the sensation not foreign to him in Yuu’s presence as he relished it. Regrettably, the two released each other, expressing one last reassuring smile before the two bid each other good night, the door of the Slytherin common room separating them with a feeling that felt so final.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The holidays had ended quickly, students returning back to Hogwarts with excited tales of their adventures and gifts received. The Weasley twins had told in great detail about their family’s trip, minus Kimizuki, to Romania to visit their brother Charlie. Having found the group during the rare times they’re actually all together and begun telling tales of Charlie’s occupation.

Yuu, Yoichi, and Hermione were utterly amazed at his rather dangerous occupation, while Mika listened with a schooled expression, gradually become accustomed to the twins’ eccentric behaviour and their exaggerated story telling. But when Kimizuki confirmed that what they say is indeed true and not a colourful and exaggerated tale, Mika gradually began to lean further in.

Classes started up almost immediately, homework pilled, assignments weeks away and the stress levels began to rise to the point the group briefly forgot all about Quirrell and the mysterious trapdoor the Cerberus is guarding. It had, embarrassingly so, slipped their minds so easily with the onslaught of assignments and homework. It was a strange experience regardless, one that allowed the group to easily be swallowed up, especially Mika. The group hadn’t really experienced a normal school life, except for Yuu, Kimizuki, and Yoichi, who managed to experience normalcy and high school. But even they can argue that high school is a lot different in comparison to the beginning stages of schooling.

And Mika, who’d never experienced schooling in his entire life, was overwhelmed in the sense as any first year would feel. Because this was, in all reality, his first ever schooling experience. And sadly, it’s not exactly something he can gush to Yuu about, for he’d been lucky enough to actually experience four years’ worth of schooling when he escaped Sanguinem.

Nevertheless, despite these thought brewing in his mind, Mika never once stopped his nightly walks, the action become routine now as he mindlessly allows his feet to take him down the path he’s memorised to heart.

Perhaps it was fate, inevitable as he walked the same path nightly with such strict routine. One night, so mundane like all previous nights, Mika saw an oddity that he welcomed. Quirrell stood before the restricted door leading to the third corridor, and Mika instantly felt his mind becoming alert. Questions ran through his mind; why is he here? What is he planning?

_Should I get the others?_

The last one is possible, having received the password and entry code to both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff common room. And with his enhanced speed, Mika could very likely round up the group within a reasonable amount of time. Or, he could very easily confront Quirrell alone, end whatever pitiful schemes he’s up to and the world will continue turning as if nothing had occurred. Professors sweeping the matter with ease under the rug so that no students need to worry any more than there upcoming exams. 

If it’s so easy, than why does he feel a tinge of guilt at the prospect of doing this alone?

_“I’m sorry, Yuu-chan.”_

Mika stepped out from his hiding place, hand at the ready on his sheath as he slowly advanced forward, steps nimble and subtle like a predator stalking its prey. Quirrell had already entered the forbidden corridor, long out of sight but still within his senses; soft angelic harp music reaching his sensitive ears as he followed the soft strings. As he reached the door leading to the three headed dog, deep breathing sounded from behind the door, and Mika instantly felt on high alert. Wasting no time, sword still covered by his robes, Mika opened the door blatantly so as he startled Quirrell; watching with satisfaction as Quirrell practically jumped out of his skin.

“M-m-mr M-malfoy-y? What a-are you d-d-oing-g up-p? You sho-ouldn’t b-be here!”

“I could say the exact same thing to you, Professor. Why are you here?”

“T-that is no-one o-of your c-concern.”

“I’d have to disagree.”

The two stood there, practically froze, as Quirrell for once seemed torn on what to do. But what set Mika on edge was the gleam he held in his eyes; causing the grip on his sheath to tighten in anticipation. It took a few seconds longer than he liked to pin down why the gleam raised alarm bells. It was one of recognition, like Quirrell had just put two and two together and was now on edge, just as cautious with him as Mika was with Quirrell. And just like that, Mika’s mind wandered back to their overhearing of Snape’s warning to Quirrell, and no doubt Quirrell thought back to that time as well.

It happened in a split second. Quirrell pulled out his wand, movements fluid and swift with a spell already spilling his lips. But Mika was quicker; sword already drawn the moment his dominant arm began moving, with the tip held threateningly at his neck. Instantly, Quirrell froze, eyes comically wide as he titled his head back so that the tip didn’t pierce his skin. Slowly, Quirrell withdrew his wand arm, holding it in front of him to prove he won’t cast another spell.

“Drop it.”

Quirrell hesitated, but eventually complied, the wand clattering to the ground between the two of them. But Mika didn’t budge, his eyes not once leaving Quirrell as his sword never wavered.

“What are you doing here? And don’t think about lying.”

Quirrell sneered, taking Mika aback inwardly by the action. “As if I’ll ever tell you.”

Movements blurred, Mika withdrew his sword, only to slam the butt of his sword directly into Quirrell’s nose, a loud crack reverberating throughout the room over the harp music. Within seconds Mika held his sword directly at Quirrell’s neck once more, the man unable to do more by tilt his head back further as he pinched his nose to stop the bleeding.

“What are you doing here?”

“Go to hell.”

This time, Mika gave him no mercy, raising his sword mere centimetres before allowing the tip to tear through his skin diagonally across his chest. Quirrell gasped out in pain, staggering backwards before flinching at the sight of the swords tip right back at his throat, dangerously close this time as Mika’s next warning became crystal clear of the consequences. This time, Quirrell gazed down at Mika fearfully; conflicting emotions dancing across his eyes as he backed himself against a wall.

“W-who are you?”

Mika remained monotone in his expression, the sudden question sparking interest. He wonders what exactly is going through Quirrell’s mind, as he gazed fearfully down at a mere first year.

“Mikaela Hyakuya.”

A tinge of confusion ebbed at Quirrell’s face, before quickly being replaced with horror as Mika raised his sword one last time. Effortlessly ending the life before him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't guessed:
> 
> Harry Potter- Yuuichiro Hyakuya  
> Draco Malfoy- Mikaela Hyakuya  
> Ron Weasley- Shiho Kimizuki  
> Ginny Weasley- Mirai Kimizuki  
> Neville Longbottom- Yoichi Saotome


End file.
